The Light Inside The Darkness
by untamed4ever
Summary: Bella moves to Forks after a terrible incident, she is a broken haunted girl, can Alice be the one to put her together again? and how does she know about vampires? When Bella's past catches up with her can Alice save her or will she be too late? FF
1. Hurt

**The light against the darkness**

**Chapter 1 - Hurt**

_I'm just fixing the mistakes in these chapters and changing the bold text after someone asked me to _

_So this is a Bella/Alice story don't like two girls together don't read simple as really :)_

_Now a couple of things I think I should point out about this story before you read it:_

_1. Alice and Jasper are obviously not together; Jasper is with Edward and well if all goes well Alice will be with Bella._

_2. Bella is well different a little bit dark and depressing but you'll understand why in later chapters._

_And 3. If Bella becomes a vampire in this story her power might be different but I'm not sure if I want to change it yet :)_

_If there are any spelling or punctuation mistakes in this then me apologies my grammar is absolute crap._

_Oh yeah I do not own any of the Twilight characters Stephanie Meyers does unfortunately!_

You know how people say your life flashes before your eyes as you die, well I certainly wasn't dying but my life was flashing before my eyes, well parts of it anyway and the one thing they had in common?

Love.

Just that one word has caused me so much joy but also so much pain and suffering.

I never knew those three little words that everyone dreams of hearing could drastically change a person but I do now when those words were first said to me I felt so much love I thought I was gunna faint or something, it was an amazing feeling.

Then they were said to me again and I hated them, the pain in my chest at that moment in time was unbearable it was like my heart was being ripped agonizingly slowly in two, it was like as those words were said my life was taken away from me, I never wanted to hear those words again. I promised myself I wouldn't get anywhere close to feeling that way again. So I closed myself off from people, I became a shell of what I really was, people started seeing me differently I could hear them whispering saying I wasn't the same anymore, can't say I blame them really I mean you wouldn't be the same if you went through what I went through. I can tell you for a fact you wouldn't, you would of changed to but you can't blame me, I had to protect myself the only way I knew how but the pain was still there it was like an added part of me and it got so much that I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to move away from the place that held so many memories, I thought that if I moved away I could find some of my normal self again but then again maybe not.

So I moved I went to my dad in Forks, on the plus side it was the exact opposite to Phoenix, it was small and the weather from what I remember was always cold and wet.

And that's where I met her, I could tell straight away that she was like them, I mean she was just so inhumanly beautiful, she looked so soft and warm but at the same time hard and cold, I remember walking into the classroom and getting told to sit next to her, I hadn't looked up at all until she said hello to me and when I did I froze I could of sworn my heart stopped beating for a second or two, she was smiling at me but her eyes weren't red but a strange golden colour but I still knew what she was. Vampire I had whispered under my breath at the time and I saw her tense and the smile slowly slip off her face until she was just looking at me, obviously waiting to see what I did next, I just stood there, unsure of what I should do, if I ran she probably would follow me but if I stayed then she would want answers, screw that I had thought at the time she knows you know so she's gunna want answers anyway, I was vaguely aware of the teacher looking at me, so I had just shook my head and hesitantly sat down in my seat trying to be as far away as possible but the table wasn't very long so we we're basically brushing each other's arms she didn't try and speak to me though, when the bell rang for lunch I grabbed my stuff and ran out of there as quickly as possible. My heart was pounding as I collapsed by my motorbike, dad didn't like it but I loved it, when I was on it I felt safe and happy I'd gotten it after well after the incident, gasping for breath I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chest trying to get my breathing in order.

I felt a presence next to me, opening my eyes I jumped about a foot in the air, it was her, I started to get up but her hand shot out and grabbed my arm, it felt like a freezing cold water was trying to douse a fire, I knew there was no point in struggling cause of all that super strength shit, so I sat slowly down once again trying to look anywhere but her eyes I didn't want her to get a thrill out of seeing my fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I swear I just want to know how you know what I am?" She had said quietly her voice sounded like high pitch bells but in a way it was soothing.

That is really none of your business but isn't it obvious I've had dealings with your kind before and well it didn't end well, I had replied back mentally patting myself on the back for the amount of venom I had managed to put in my sentence.

She had looked taken aback for a moment but then composed herself, 'yes well I can assure you that I won't hurt you, neither will the rest of them, we are not like the others as you can see we go to school and drink animal blood, so you are quite safe, I promise. She had said to me and I remember how she sounded so honest and there was a battle going on within me, part of me was saying that she was lying and that I should go back to Phoenix and the other part of me was saying that I could trust her and that she would keep me safe.

I had sat there for a few minutes taking it all in but then I remembered her saying something about there being others 'Wait there's others at this school! I had basically shrieked at her but she didn't react except to give a small smile and say they were her family.

After that we sat looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity to me but probably seconds to her, assessing each other before she slowly even slowly for a human extended her hand to me.

'Alice Cullen' She had said

I had looked at her hand doubtfully for a minute before slowly reaching out and grasping her hand, as soon as I did that I felt an electrical shock pass through my arm and my hand burned it seemed like my body was trying to rid itself of the cold.

'Bella Swan' I answered back.

So after that little encounter I like to call it we went our separate ways and then I didn't speak to her for a week and I probably still wouldn't be speaking to her now but I am because she saved me getting crushed from Tyler's van for which I was grateful, it was very hard to be friends with her I remember all the times when I would just go silent or my breathing would come in short gasps when I would remember that night, although I gotta hand it to Alice she was always there to help and she never asked what brought it on although I think she had a fairly good idea.

Against my better judgment we became closer and even closer she told me many of her secrets about how she can see the future and what she would give to know about her life before being a vampire, time passed us but I never told her any of mine and I somehow knew that this upset her a little but she never let it show, she made me come out of myself a little and be happy, I became more comfortable around her and her family to some extent I loved Esme she filled the mother role that I needed at times, I never liked Rosalie and it carried on like that for about two months until we come to well now.

So here I am sitting in my bedroom crossed legged on my bed with Alice sitting exactly the same in front of me our knees ever so slightly touching.

"Bella I need to tell you something and I can't see how you're going to react, so you have to promise me you won't freak out." Alice says to me oh yeah I forgot she sometimes couldn't see me, it infuriated her to no end but it gave me a good ole chuckle when it happened.

"Sure sure." I replied smiling a little at how I had just used my best friend Jacob Black's favorite phrase.

"Well I um I kinda um well you see the thing am..." Wow Alice is stuttering that never happens

"Yes Alice what is it?" I ask leaning forward ever so slightly

"I love you." She says to me and I freeze instantly those three little words that I prayed I would never hear again, those three little words that had broken me so badly, that had made me change, those three little words that I hated.

I. Love. You.

I didn't know what to say.

_So that's the first chapter what did you think?_

_Should I write more? I know it was a little confusing or maybe a lot but as the story goes on it becomes clearer._

_So review NO FLAMES please and if I get enough reviews I'll carry on with this story, if not well I guess it can work well as a one-shot :)_

_The chapter title Hurt is by Christina Aguilera_

_Ta Ta x_


	2. Waiting For You

**Chapter 2 -Waiting for you**

**A POV**

Life was passing me by in a haze, well I say life but I'm not sure that's the right word because I'm not technically alive.

I felt so lonely, of course I had my family and they to some extent pushed away the hole that was in my undead heart but I new that I wasn't complete, something was missing and I knew what it was.

It was the other half of me the other half that could complete me, the rest of my family had it, Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmett and Edward and Jasper they all had their other half's, their soul mates but me I didn't have that, it has been over 80 years and I started to believe that I would never find them.

I remember laying on my bed in my bedroom a couple of months ago, deciding if there was any point to going to school at the moment that maybe I should go travelling for a while but then it hit me, it was the clearest vision I had ever had, I was sitting in English class at school waiting for the teacher to start the lesson and then she walked in, the teacher told her to sit next to me she nodded and walked over not looking up, I decided to be nice and say hello, she looked up and my eyes locked onto the most beautiful human I had ever seen, a heart shaped face with long brown hair that was a bit messy, dark brown eyes that looked like they could see straight through you and gorgeous red lips that I just wanted to kiss, wait kiss? Before I could see what happened next the vision was replaced with another, we were in my bedroom lying down on my bed facing each other, I was softly trailing my fingers up and down her arm making her shiver, I slowly took my arm away and got up slightly so I was leaning over her, she stiffened slightly but I ignored it.

I moved my face down towards her until our noses were almost touching, "Bella, I'm going to kiss you now." I heard myself say and then watched as I leant the rest of the way and press my lips lightly onto the girl below me.

The vision once again cut off before I could see what happened next but I didn't care, I felt myself smiling from ear to ear, I had finally found what I had been missing, one name was going through my mind over and over again Bella.

I was so happy and couldn't wait for school the next day, I remember practically dragging my family out the door, only Edward new why and was laughing his head off but I was too excited to tell him to shut up, today was the day I was going to meet her, my Bella.

English wasn't until 4th period and the day dragged by agonizingly slow, the bell rang for 4th period and I had to really control myself so I didn't use my vampire speed to get to English. I sat down in my seat and tried to calm myself down it wouldn't help to scare her the first time we met.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that she was walking towards me, I suddenly smelt something so mouth watering that venom pooled in my mouth, I swallowed slowly before realizing that it was Bella, she smelled so lovely that the monster inside roared at me to drink from her but I silenced it's demand, picturing the visions I had seen and knew that I could never hurt her.

She had gotten to my table, "Hello." I said smiling at her she looked up at my greeting towards me and my visions didn't do her enough justice but before I could say anything else, I saw her stiffen and it sounded like her heart stopped beating for a few seconds, she looked terrified and I wondered what I had done wrong.

"Vampire." She said quietly and I felt the smile slowly slip off my face until I was just looking at her wondering what she was going to do next and how she knew what I was, she looked to be assessing the situation and then slowly sat down, scooting as far away as she could from me, which wasn't very far our arms kept brushing every so often.

I had so many questions to ask her but I knew that right now was not the right time, so I decided that at lunch I would get some answers, the main one was I needed to know if she was going to tell anyone and how she knew what I was, I didn't want to move from here plus, I wanted my vision to come true but at that precise moment in time it didn't look very good.

The bell rang and she got out of the class faster than I would of believed, I packed away my things slowly, before following her scent, it lead me outside and into the parking lot.

I saw her sat on the ground with her knees drawn to her chest her head down, next to a motorbike which I summarized must be hers; I walked to her quietly and waited for her to notice me.

As soon as she did she jumped about a foot in the air and then started to get up, to get away from me I assumed so I made a split second decision and grabbed her arm, as my hand touched her skin it was like a blaze was set alight on that one particular point of my body, it seemed that Bella's body was automatically to me trying to rid itself of the impending cold.

I remember telling her that I wasn't going to hurt her I just wanted to know how she knew what I was, she replied with a comment about it was obvious that she had met my kind before and for a moment I was taken aback at how harsh she had just been but I quickly shook it off and told her how the rest of my family wouldn't hurt her either and we only drink animal blood and that she was quite safe. She had looked at me for a while before shrieking about there being others; I had mentally chuckled at that part but just smiled at her and told her they were my family. Then we just stared at each other for what seemed like a couple of seconds to me but must of been a while for her, I could of looked at her forever but knew that if my visions were to come true then I needed to move it along.

So I had slowly extended my hand towards her "Alice Cullen." I had said she looked at my hand doubtfully for a minute before reaching out and slowly grasping it, I felt an electrical shock pass from my hand all the way through my arm and the same blaze of fire fill my hand, I was shocked that I wasn't burning, "Bella Swan." She had replied.

We didn't speak to each other for a week after that, although I really wanted to I didn't want to force her, I knew I had to wait for the right moment and it came though not in the way I would have liked. It was in the school parking lot, it was really icy and Bella was by her truck, I didn't see it until it was nearly too late, Tyler's van was out of control and skidding towards her, she was too paralyzed to move. Without a moment's pause I was by her side pulling her down, while sticking my hand out in front of us effectively stopping Tyler's van from crushing her. When I looked down to see if she was ok, I met surprised wide eyes, "I told you, you were safe." I had told her to which she replied "Thank you." Before I quickly stood up and hopped over her truck to avoid dangerous questions from the crowd that was trying to come around the van to get to Bella.

We started hanging around together after that, she came round to my house to meet the family and I could tell she instantly formed a bond with Esme; it looked as if Bella looked to her as a mother figure when she needed and Esme was happy to fill the role.

I did worry though, there were times when she would suddenly go all quiet or her breathing would become erratic but I was always there to help and calm her. I told her many of my secrets that not even Edward knew but she never told me any of hers and it hurt me a little that she didn't feel like she could confide in me but I knew that over time that would change. It carried on like that for 2 months and in that time my feelings towards her grew, it didn't help that my visions just randomly chose to show me snippets of a future with Bella and me together.

So I decided that it was time I told her, so here we are sitting on her bed in her bedroom crossed legged facing each other, our knees ever so slightly touching.

"Bella I need to tell you something and I can't see how you're going to react so you have to promise me you won't freak out." I said to her I sometimes couldn't see her and it infuriated me to no end but I knew that Bella found it amusing.

"Sure sure." She replied

"Well I um I kinda um well you see the thing am..." I'm stuttering I never stutter, just say it! I mentally shouted at myself.

"I love you." I say to her.

I see her freeze and I wait and pray that the next thing that comes out of her mouth is what I want to hear.

_Well that's the end of chapter 2 sorry it took so long to update but I found it surprisingly difficult to write this chapter, the next chapters should come easier, that is if you want more._

_Well do you want more, REVIEW and tell me what you think about this chapter and if I get enough I'll post the next one up hopefully in about a week although I can't promise it won't be a little longer than that._

_Ta ta x_


	3. To Love Again

**Chapter 3 - To Love Again**

_Hey guys so short and simple thanks for the reviews and added story alerts, here is the next chapter of The Light Inside The Darkness._

_Enjoy :)_

**B POV**

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Say something you idiot, anything, you must have something to say I mean come on she just said...

Bella loudly swallowed refusing to think let alone speak those words, she hadn't wanted to hear them again but here Alice was sitting right across from her.

Alice, Bella sighed mentally at the thought of the pixie like vampire who she had become quite close to in the last couple of months but Alice had to go and ruin everything because, '_because what?'_ A voice in her mind asked her, 'because she just said,' Bella said mentally answering the voice but it cut her off, _'What because she said I love you?' _It said Bella flinching when those three words were said, 'Yes that, I like her and everything but not like that and I don't know what to say I mean I never thought I would hear those words again after... anyway I don't know what to do, I don't wanna hurt her, hold on she's a vampire after what they did I have every right to hurt their kind.' Bella thought opening her mouth to give Alice a piece of her mind but the other voice shouted at her in her mind making her hesitate.

_'Don't! You'll regret it if you do cause I'm gunna let you in on something, I have seen certain parts of two futures, one is where you tell Alice to basically fuck off and never come near her again and the other is well let's just say better, now I want you to think about this for a minute, think of what you feel like when Alice walks into a room, when she smiles at you, when you catch her unawares when she is looking at you, just think about her for a minute and then ask yourself again what should you do.' _Bella did as the voice asked thinking specifically about Alice what she felt like when she walks into a room, when she smiled at her and when she had caught Alice unawares after thinking really hard Bella's eyes went wide and the voice inside her head cheered wholeheartedly at her sudden realization.

Bella liked Alice.

Liked being the key word, Bella doubted she could ever show a particular emotion to anyone ever again but still she liked Alice.

Alice as in the girl who had become her friend a little over two months ago, Alice who was now sitting in front of her telling Bella her feelings for her, Alice who was a vampire.

Bella's breathing became slightly more erratic as she thought about all the signs but ignored, when her heart started to beat faster and a small smile came upon her face when Alice walked into a room, how she would blush like mad when Alice smiled at her, how she always breathed deeply when Alice was close to her just to take in her amazing scent.

What she was gunna say, after this little revelation she obviously wasn't going to give Alice a piece of her mind. But if she told Alice that she liked her, would she be ready for the relationship that would obviously follow?

Answer not very likely but there was this sort of tug at her entire being and it was pulling her towards the vampire that was sat across from her.

Realizing she still hadn't said anything Bella took a deep breath and started to speak.

**A POV**

So I told her and I'm waiting and I'm waiting and waiting, even to me this waiting feels like forever. God I'm so nervous I still can't see her decision so either she hasn't made one yet or this was one of the times where I couldn't see her.

What if she says no? The thought entered my mind briefly but I quickly pushed it away, I wasn't going to let myself think negatively about this, I couldn't if I did then I would start to fall into a pit of despair and if Bella did reciprocate my feelings I didn't want to be in a horrible emotion when she said so.

I heard Bella take a deep breath and focused all my attention on my love sitting in front of me.

**B POV**

"Alice I don't know what to say." I said to her the voice in her mind was screaming at her '_you idiot, you know exactly what to say! Say you like her back or I will!'_

Alice was looking at me in what looked like hurt and a pain started to open in my chest the voice was still screaming at me, repeating over and over that I better tell her the truth or it would do it for me, so I tried again. "Well actually I know what to say but I don't think I should." Alice leant forward towards me stopping until our faces were inches apart; surprisingly I didn't flinch back but remained where I was. "It's ok just say what you have to say, I just want to know how you feel about this." She said to me and I think I must have spaced out for a second because when I was focused again she was giving a small chuckle and waving her hand in front of my face, I felt my face blush a deep red.

"Ok I'll just say it,' The voice inside my head was cheering in victory 'Alice what you just said I'll admit was surprising very surprising, never in my life would I expect you, a vampire to you know... fall for me...and I'll admit as soon as it got through to me what you said I was thinking of shouting and screaming... at you to get out...or bolt out of the house myself,' I noticed she looked upset at this and felt myself instantly want to put a smile on her face 'but I didn't I took the time to process it all...and well I realized something." Alice was looking at me curiously obviously she hadn't had a vision of what I was about to say and at this point I hated that she couldn't always see me.

"I realized that my heart beat faster and a small smile would grace my lips when you walked into a room, how I would blush like mad when you smiled at me, that when you were closer to me I breathed deeper just so I could smell your scent better. Alice...I came to,' I swallowed loudly I can't believe I'm setting myself up for more heartache, 'To realize...that I...that...I,' _SAY IT!_ The voice inside my head screamed at me, 'Like you." I mumbled out knowing she would hear me before quickly bowing my head hiding my face from view.

A POV

She liked me, YES! Ok so it wasn't exactly the words I wanted to hear but it was a start, although the little speech before that well let's just say if I could I would of cried.

I saw her bow her head, hiding her beautiful face from my view well I couldn't very well have that now could I?

I slowly leant forward and reached my hand out tilting her face up towards me.

She looked at me a little fearfully and I was a bit saddened but instantly perked up when a quick vision came to me, knowing what was about to happen I kept a calm facade but inside I was jumping with joy.

Keeping my eyes locked with her I slowly leant forward making my intentions clear and giving her time to back away but she didn't though I did hear her heart speed up quite a bit and saw her bit her lip, god that turned me on. Never breaking gaze with my love I carried on leaning forward and placed my lips upon her's in a slow gentle kiss.

_So that's the end of chapter 3 what did you think?_

_Sorry for not updating for a while was a bit stuck on what to write but know this bit is over it should be more easy and in the next couple of chapters a bit of Bella's past might be revealed, you'll just have to keep reading my story to find out :P_

_So review no flames please I don't really know when the next chapter will be up although I can tell you it will be under 2 weeks but probably over 1 just keep on the lookout for it._

_The chapter title is To Love Again by Alesha Dixon_

_Until next time: D_


	4. Feel This

**Chapter 4 – Feel This**

_So hey guys I'm sorry that it's been longer than I said I was ill :(_

_Anyways thanks for the reviews but one said that I should stop the bold text cause it's annoying? My question to them is how is it annoying? They may not like this but I am not taking bold text off, I see no reason to, to be perfectly honest, if they don't like it then well I'm not forcing them to read my story._

_I am not a nasty person but a review like that to me is a bit feeble if anyone else doesn't like how I lay my story out well then all I can really say is tough!_

_Now on with the story, sorry about that little rant it just got me a little worked up._

_Hope you enjoy :)_

**B POV**

She's kissing me.

She's kissing me?

Holy crap she's kissing me!

I have no idea what to do. _Kiss her back you dolt! _The voice inside my head said to me like I was an idiot, _you are an idiot, now stop thinking and kiss her back._

Mentally sighing I pushed all thoughts aside except one, kiss her back.

Slowly I wrapped my shaking arms around her petite waist, instantly the all too familiar fire rushed to my skin pushing the coldness of hers away.

I'm trying to lose myself in the kiss, our first kiss, trying to lose myself into the feeling of her ice cold lips that are so soft when I thought they would feel like marble, the scent of her that is swirling around me that usually makes me relax but the feeling of unease is slowly creeping up on me.

I try to push it back, I want this to happen, well a part of me does anyway but it seems that it is in a minority.

The feeling of unease gets bigger and bigger making my whole body shake with the effort of keeping it under control but it's like a hurricane which easily swats my attempts of control aside.

The beatings of my heart gets faster and faster, it feels like my rib cage is cracking with the effort of keeping it in my chest, the need for air is also becoming an issue.

Unease is now bursting out of every part of my body and I don't like it one bit, so with a little regret I pull away breathing deeply.

"I should go downstairs...make dinner, Charlie will be home soon." I said not looking her in the eye, I wasn't sure I wanted to see her reaction but I felt her hand on my chin forcing me to look at her.

"Hey, I won't push you; you don't have to pull away from me because you're scared." She said gently to me tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

I realized I am scared, scared of what could happen if I let this proceed. I can't get hurt again.

Here cold fingers brushed against my cheek so softly I had to hold in a sigh.

"What are you crying for Bella?" Alice asked me, I felt the tears slide down my face and didn't say anything, just leant my face into her shoulder trying to push the memories away.

I felt her arms encircle me pulling me tighter against her as I let the tears fall.

"Shhh Bella, don't cry...please tell what the matter is." She asked me and I knew I had to say something, "I don't want to get hurt Alice." I said so quietly but knew she would hear me.

She pulled back and looked at me, "I don't know what's happened to you and I hope that soon you can tell me I'll be there whenever you're ready but Bella I will never hurt you." Alice said to me with such conviction and passion that a fresh set of tears start to roll down my face, I didn't say anything just placed my face back into her shoulder.

She gathered me into her arms and held me as I cried; I felt her press soft kisses into my hair and heard her say soothing words to me as I slowly fell asleep.

**A POV**

When Bella fell asleep, I took in a breath that I didn't need. This was going to be harder than I imagined but Bella was worth it, she's my mate I will do anything for her. When I told her that I would be there for her whenever she was ready to talk I meant it but I hope she would talk soon, whatever had happened to her before she came to Forks made her closed off, I mean I didn't know Bella before but even I could tell she was different. It helped when Charlie talked about how much she had changed as well.

Alice shifted herself and Bella until they were lying down on the bed, her arms still wrapped protectively around her mate. She didn't need to worry about Bella getting cold, what she should worry about was Bella getting to hot, it always seemed to Alice that Bella ran a temperature but whenever she brought it up, Bella got a faraway look in her eye before shrugging off Alice's concern.

Alice didn't know what to do now, she wanted to stay but she could feel the burn at the back of her throat signifying she should hunt.

Unwrapping her arms from around Bella carefully, Alice rose from the bed and made her way towards the window.

When she reached her destination, she stopped and turned to look at her love, who she noticed with concern, was slightly tossing and turning her bed.

"I'll be back soon my Bella, just relax." Alice said before jumping out the window, intending on a quick hunt so she could be back with Bella soon.

Bella felt safe that much she knew, she could faintly feel a cold sweep over her body but as soon as she locked onto it, it was gone and the nightmares started to creep back in.

She swore she heard an angel like voice say 'just relax.' but that was proving to be impossible, she was trapped in her nightmares.

_Running. _

_She was running, running in the pitch black but she knew that there was really no point in doing so, they were so much faster than her, she was adding to their game but couldn't care if this was giving them entertainment at this precise point in time._

_She was too focused on her goal...survival._

_The pounding of her heart picked up as she pushed her legs faster, faster over the leaves and roots of trees, over broken sticks and slimy moss. _

_Suddenly she stopped; she felt a presence behind her and slowly turned around, a pair of blood red eyes stared back at her from the darkness between the trees. _

Bella shot up in bed, her breaths coming in short gasps. She was covered in a cold sweat, her bed covers on the floor.

"I wasn't sure whether I should wake you or not." An angel voice that sounded like bells said from the corner of her room.

Bella's eyes widened as she spotted Alice sitting in her chair, oh god what had Alice seen, had she said anything? Bella knew she talked in her sleep; this wasn't going to be good.

"Umm why what was I doing?" Bella asked running a hand through her sweat covered hair.

"You were tossing and turning and mumbling something unintelligible." Alice replied while getting up and walking over to sit next to the brunette.

"Really well umm I can't umm remember so it can't have been bad." Bella said hoping it would throw Alice off the question asking.

Alice looked at Bella, who didn't meet her eyes before sighing quietly. "Bella you're a really bad liar, you do remember but like I said I'll be here whenever you're ready to talk." Alice said taking a hold of one of Bella's hands gently in her own.

Bella didn't look at Alice, just stood and pulled away from her before going to her closet, glancing quickly at the time she saw she had an hour before she had to get to school.

"Thanks Alice, I guess I'll see you at school." Bella said before walking quickly to the bathroom.

"I guess you will." The psychic vampire said before slipping out Bella's bedroom window and running home. She really hoped Bella would open up to her soon.

_Well that's the end of chapter 4 what did you think? Good? Bad?_

_What do you think has happened to Bella?_

_I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it won't be a really long time._

_So review, no flames please I look forward to hearing from you :)_


	5. Eternity

**Chapter 5 - Eternity**

_So I'm back :) Thanks for the reviews and one pointed out why I shouldn't use a bold text and I must thank them, it had completely skipped my mind that it was used for a specific reason so thank you :)_

_Anyways on with the chapter, you'll be pleased to know that the other Cullen's will be in it :)_

_Enjoy!_

**B POV**

School was so dull today; I couldn't seem to concentrate on anything not even English and we were doing Romeo and Juliet one of my favorites. My mind kept going over and over the dream I had last night, the pair of red eyes that stared at me from the darkness.

At lunch everyone seem to know I had something on my mind, it seemed Edward was having one of those moments where he couldn't read my mind because he kept looking at me and frowning. Thankfully they didn't ask any questions, although I could tell Alice wanted to talk.

Finally the bell rang saying that school had finished, thank god it was Friday and I all but rushed out of class desperate to get home and for once not come into contact with the little pixie like vampire but it seemed she had other ideas because as soon as I got close enough to my truck I could see she was leaning casually against the hood.

"Hey." I said going around to unlock my truck so I could drive away quickly but Alice jumped in front of me.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house." She asked me obviously she hadn't had a vision of the outcome of this so I knew I stood a chance of getting out of it.

"I can't Alice, I'm sorry but Charlie said he might be home earlier today so I gotta go and do dinner and I gotta shower as well, so umm you know." I finished lamely; dammit I need to get better at lying.

I saw her eyes cloud over in a vision, looks like I'm going over to her house.

"Charlie won't be home to late, something about a missing hiker and you can have a shower at my house, please Esme misses you, and she said it feels like she hasn't seen you in ages." She said pouting at me, as soon as she said about Esme, I sighed she knew I would feel guilty about that. Esme was like a mother to me, I actually loved seeing her, looks like I'm going to the Cullen's house.

"Guilt tripper." I mutter under my breath but a small smile has made its way onto my face.

She laughs her bell like laugh and smiles at me, "Me guilt trip you, honestly Bella what do you take me for?" she asks but I don't answer instead I stick my tongue out at her before climbing into my truck.

"Oh real mature." She says rolling her eyes and slides into the passenger seat.

"Yep that's me." I say popping the 'p' before turning my key in the ignition and bringing my truck to life with a mighty roar.

I put my seatbelt on before driving off to the Cullen's house.

**A POV**

Bella's been really quiet today, at lunch she looked so out of it, like I do when I have a vision but neither my family nor I said anything about it although I really wanted to.

I asked Edward after lunch had finished what Bella had been thinking about but he said all he was able to hear with something about staring and darkness, her thoughts kept going all fuzzy he said it was like a radio station with a poor reception. I asked Jazz what she was feeling but he said he couldn't get a read off of her, we knew we weren't having a problem with our powers it was just when we were around Bella or trying to use our powers on her they didn't always work. It frustrated us all to no end but at the same time I found it nice that I could act normal with her instead of knowing how it was going to play out.

At the end of the day I met her at her truck and after a little persuasion and a little guilt tripping eventually got her to come to my house.

So after Bella had said a lovely hello to Esme I had dragged her upstairs to my bedroom they could chat later. So now we were in my bedroom laying on my bed, facing each other. We haven't spoken since lying down, I really want to know what was going on in her mind but didn't know how to even approach it. I have a feeling that the nightmare she had last night is what's she thinking about but couldn't be sure.

If I asked would she even tell me? I mean she might not have realized but I noticed that whenever I asked her a personal question, she would either never answer or change the subject I really want her to open up to I but I know that when that time comes it's not going to be an easy conversation.

"I know you want to ask me something Alice, so just ask it's getting on my nerves." Bella said effectively breaking me out of my train of thought.

I gave a little sigh, "You've been out of it today, and I want to know why?"

She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, "I don't know...what to say, I've never told anyone about any of..." She trailed off and closed her eyes; I sensed her fear and grabbed her hand rubbing soothing circles with my thumb across the front.

"Hey it's ok just tell me whatever you want, whatever you can." I say softly.

"Last night I dreamed of something that...happened before I moved here,' She took in a deep breath and I could hear her heart beat speed up slightly, 'I always loved the dark, whenever the sun went down and the moon rose I would spend at least an hour every night just looking out my bedroom window at the sky...I had these big black curtain that blocked out all sunlight when they were closed...whenever I was feeling really stressed or was in a bad mood I use to just go to my room shut my curtains, turn my light off, sit in my desk chair and just sit in the darkness.

It was comforting, it gave me a sense of peace and security that I never got anywhere else, well until I met you." Bella said throwing me a small smile before returning her gaze to the ceiling, I allowed myself to feel a tiny bit of pride at that fact before returning my full attention back to my love, I didn't know where she was going with this but it was obviously something very personal to her and I would listen to her, she was finally letting me in even if it was just a little bit.

"After cer...tain...events I hated the dark, what once gave me a sense of peace and security now gave me a sense of fear and uncertainty, I was no longer comforted by the dark, when the sun went down I would curl up under my covers always making sure that I had some type of light on until the sun rose again, any little noise would send my heart into over drive and I would panic and throw myself out of bed, I came to hate the dark and all because of...those eyes...those red eyes haunted me in my sleep...and whenever I was...in a dark place." She said her words trembling towards the end; I squeezed her hand tighter showing her I was right here.

"Is that what you were dreaming about last night Bella?" I ask softly, I think I might be pushing my luck but if she didn't answer then that was ok; I had all the time in the world for her to tell me.

"Yeah...it was dark...I was in a forest and I was running...they appeared right in front of me...from the darkness...they looked at me in amusement...I remember being so scared and then they were gone, I woke up." She said her breathing coming in short quiet gasps.

"Bella,' I said forcefully making her look at me, 'I promise you don't have to be scared anymore, not of the dark, not of those red eyes or the person they belong to, not of anything I will always be here to protect you, just remember that and even when I'm not with you I'm only a phone call or vision away." I say seriously, I want her to know that I intend to keep this promise.

She doesn't say anything but turns on her side so her body is facing mine, I start to lightly trace her arm with my fingers. She shivers under my touch but doesn't move away. We stay like that my fingers carry on lightly tracing her arm and she continues to shiver under my touch.

After a while I slowly stop my fingers tracing her arm, take my hand away and get up slightly so I am leaning over her, she stiffens slightly but I ignore it.

I move my face down towards her until our noses are almost touching, "Bella, I'm going to kiss you now." I say quietly but know she can hear me and then lean the rest of the way and press my lips lightly onto the love of my existence below me.

She's in the shower now and I'm downstairs sat in the kitchen as I watch Esme make Bella dinner, well I say I'm watching whereas what I'm really doing is thinking about what could of possibly happened to Bella and how much more fragile she is than I first thought.

"Give her time Alice, she will tell you when she is ready, it would be best not to imagine what you think could of happened to her for then it could be worse than it actually is." Esme said turning around to face me causing me to frown slightly at her. "She's afraid of the dark Esme, the dark whatever has happened to her must be pretty bad because from what she told me, the dark use to be basically her favorite companion but then it turned into her greatest enemy, I know I said I would protect her but how am I meant to protect her from the dark?" I say before giving a loud sigh, placing my head in my hands.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Esme looking at me her eyes full of love and concern for me and Bella. "She said it herself Alice, you give her a sense of peace and security all you have to do is be there for her, hold her in your arms at night time, reassure her that your there for her when the sun goes down, the dark comes into play and her fear comes to life, I know you can do it.' Esme said to me giving my shoulder a squeeze in comfort before turning back to the oblate she was making, 'She's out of the shower now so why don't you go and see her, tell her dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes, ask her to stay tonight Alice, I think after what she has told you today, she will not want to be alone." Esme said making a shooing motion with her hand at me, I didn't need to be told twice and went to the staircase but stopped at the bottom step and turned back, "Thanks mom." I whisper knowing she would hear me before quickly rushing upstairs to my bedroom where I can hear Bella's heart beating calmly.

**NO ONES POV**

Without thinking to knock Alice bursts through the door but stops short at the sight in front of her, there is Bella with just her jeans and bra on but Alice's mind is far from any naughty thoughts because running from Bella's right shoulder blade in a horizontal line down to her left hip are four claw marks.

Bella sees Alice looking at her scars and quickly puts on the top that was by her feet looking anywhere but at the pixie like vampire in front of her.

Bella feels cold hands grab gently at her arms making her look in front of her, Alice is stood not even an inch in front of her. "Bella how did you get them?" Alice asked softly capturing the brunettes gaze and holding it.

"Your fast creatures and exceedingly strong, it was like a knife going through butter." Bella whispered closing her eyes against the memory, the pain she had felt as the fingers sliced through her skin, as the blood poured out of the wounds and then the stitches she had to do herself afterwards, there had never been so much pain.

"What do you mean? Did a vampire do this to you?" Alice asked in alarm and anger the grip she had on Bella's arms tightening a little.

"Their fingers were so cold." Bella whimpered bending forward and laying her head on the shorter girls shoulder, she felt exhausted mentally and physically. Alice snapped out of thoughts of hunting the vampire down and slowly ripping him or her to pieces as she felt her love start to sway, sweeping Bella's legs out from underneath her, Alice carried the taller girl to the bed, gently laying her down on her back before climbing in next to her leaning up on her elbow to look at the brunette.

"Bella may I see them again please." She whispers softly to the younger girl running her fingers soothingly through her long brunette hair, hoping the answer would be yes, she needed to look at them closer and in more detail.

Bella whimpered she didn't want the hyper pixie to see them in the first place, her body was probably prefect, and Bella didn't want Alice to see how badly she was scarred that didn't even include mentally and emotionally. Alice sensed Bella's discomfort and ran her nose along her loves neck kissing her pulse as she went over it.

"Sweetie I just want to have a look, I won't think any differently of you, it doesn't change who you are to me." Alice said looking deep into Bella's eyes silently pleading with her to say yes.

Bella didn't say anything but lifted her arms above her head closing her eyes, her whole body tense, silently giving Alice her permission to proceed.

Alice gently and slowly lifted Bella's shirt up, off her body and over her head throwing it onto the floor beside the bed.

The four scars were deeper than she thought, she could see they were raised and they were a pale red. Biting her lip, Alice slowly lifted her hand and softly touched the scars at the top of Bella's shoulder before pulling away quickly they were ice cold, the temperature of them compared to the taller girls normal body temperature was staggering.

Bella opened her eyes and met Alice's, she could see her pixie had a sad yet fierce expression on her face and tears made their way to her eyes.

"I thought it would go like that." Bella said reaching over the side of the bed to retrieve her shirt but before she could grab it Alice was pinning her arms by her sides on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked confused. "These freak you out, its ok I expected it, I just didn't think it would hurt this much." Bella said trying to keep the tears from rolling down her face but a couple escaped.

Alice released her grip on Bella's arms but didn't let her get up to retrieve her shirt, "Bella they don't freak me out, I was just surprised...' Alice said trailing off as the fingers of her right hand trailed slowly from Bella's shoulder to hip down her scars making Bella tense, 'There just so cold." Alice finished, still trailing her fingers up and down the scars, the vampire could feel how rough and hard they were.

"Alice can I put my top on now, I think I should go home?" Bella asked squirming under Alice's touch, it wasn't that it felt bad on the contrary it felt really nice but Bella was a little bit uncomfortable at having allowed Alice to see her scars so freely.

Alice moved back off Bella, so the younger girl could get her shirt and put it back on. She could see that it was getting dark outside and she knew that Bella was not going to like going into it.

"Bella you're staying here tonight, you're exhausted don't worries Esme will call Charlie and let him know and also I don't want to let you out of my sight right now." Alice said her voice filled with love.

Seeing Bella about to argue, Alice spoke once again, "I know you don't want to go outside Bella besides I don't even think you would make it to the bedroom door, we will be talking about all this tomorrow though."

Bella's eyes closed off their own accord, the exhaustion she was feeling was weighing her down and she could only get out two words before falling asleep in her vampires arms, "Your right."

_Well that's the end of chapter 5._

_So I gave you a little bit of Bella's past and some evidence to go with it and also thought that Esme deserved a little bit in there, it was sort of a mother daughter moment, and I hope I portrayed that? :S_

_What did you think? Review and let me know :)_

_The chapter title Eternity is by Robbie Williams_


	6. What Hurts The Most

**Chapter 6 - What Hurts The Most**

_Hey everyone so I'm back with another chapter._

_I'm glad you liked the last chapter, thanks for the reviews :)_

_Now without further ado the next chapter._

_Enjoy!_

Alice held her human close to her, feeling the warmth of Bella's skin seep onto hers, the smell of the blood swirling around Bella's veins, the peaceful beats of her heart pounding in her chest. Alice should be very happy and content but yet she was disturbed and troubled, the scars that she had seen on Bella mere hours ago were running across her mind.

'A vampire did that to her!" Alice thought, her mind started going into a jumbled mess of thoughts of what exactly happened to Bella before she came here and more importantly _how did she survive?_ Alice came out of the mess that was her thoughts when she felt her love shift in her arms. "Not going...hurts...Alice." Bella mumbled in her sleep, Alice's name coming out in a whimper, the vampire held her human a little bit tighter to herself and kissed her head. "Shhh Bella it's alright." Alice whispered to Bella, her hand off its own accord making its way under Bella's shirt to trace the scars lightly. Bella gave a sigh before becoming quiet and breathing deeply once more in a peaceful slumber.

The pixie vampire could hear her family downstairs and carefully slid her hand out from under Bella's top and unwrapped her other arm from around her love, climbing out of the bed she made her way to her bedroom door but paused to look back at Bella, after seeing that she was still asleep and looked quite peaceful she made her way out of the bedroom and downstairs into the living room where the whole family were. "Oh Alice." Esme said quietly but they all heard her, "You heard earlier." Alice stated to her mom, her body starting to tremble as she could feel the pain of her thoughts of her mate being hurt hitting her full force. Esme got up from the couch she and Carlisle were sitting on and pulled her daughter into a hug, which Alice returned fiercely. "I wasn't there to protect her." Alice said quietly her head buried in Esme's chest. Esme lead Alice back to the couch she had just got up from and pulled her down so she was sat in between herself and Carlisle, Edward and Jasper were in the love seat and Rosalie was leaning back into Emmett on the floor. "You may not have been there to protect her Alice but you can protect her now, we can all protect her now." Edward stated, they all knew what had happened earlier on, Edward had read Esme's mind when they had got back from hunting and then relayed it to everyone and after seeing the scars in Alice's mind he was adamant on protecting his sisters mate, him and Bella had gotten on well and were quite good friends now, it was also refreshing for Edward that he couldn't always read Bella's mind. Alice smiled at her big brother, she and Edward had always been close, and he was the one she could always talk to. "I can't protect her from everything, I mean all her memories, her nightmares I can't protect her from them, can I, I don't even know what they are." Alice said frustrated, she wanted to help Bella but she needed to be let in, today was a start but if Alice hadn't walked into her room when she did, she knew that they still be going on like they usually do, this was a breakthrough but only by accident, Bella was clearly still not ready to let Alice in. "I have a feeling she's going to tell you soon, whenever I can feel her emotions they are usually really strong towards you nearly as strong as the rest of us, even if she doesn't know it properly." Jasper said before Emmett put his two cents in, "And you can't protect her from her memories and nightmares Alice but you can be there for her, comfort her, help her through whatever has happened to her and in time she will trust you with her secrets." Emmett said wisely making all the others look at him in shock, Emmett smiled an innocent expression on his face, "Or you could always just 'dazzle her' and make her tell you." He added and the rest rolled their eyes, there was the big idiot they knew. Alice chuckled, "I don't think that would work and besides I want her to tell me when she's ready, although I hope she tells me soon, I'm not that patient." Alice said but before anyone could say anything else, they heard a piercing scream from Alice's bedroom. "Bella." Alice whispered and was gone from the living room in a flash.

Alice burst into her bedroom to find Bella thrashing around in her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Bella, Bella wake up, it's not real you need to wake up!" Alice said loudly pinning the younger girl to her bed, Bella's eyes flew open and she gasped before her breaths came in loud frantic gasps. She felt herself being pinned down and started to struggle against the hold, "Bella don't struggle you're going to hurt yourself, you need to calm down." Alice said softly leaning down a little so she could look her girlfriend straight in the eye; the fog cleared from Bella's eyes and was replaced by recognition. "Alice." Bella breathed out sitting up and wrapping her arms around the vampire's waist putting all her strength into the hug, she needed comfort and security at that moment and Alice provided that. "Shhh Bella its ok, you're ok, it was just a dream." Alice said returning the hug she could feel the slight pressure of her human's arms around her waist and knew she had to be putting a lot of strength into the hug; it made it obvious that Bella was afraid. The pixie vampire hesitated for a moment before asking, "Do you want to talk about it?" The brunette shook her head, looking into Alice's golden eyes. Alice tensed in surprise before quickly relaxing when she felt Bella's lips touch hers. The short haired vampire was in shock, Bella had never initiated a kiss before, Alice had always had to be the one to lean in and press their lips together and it was a shock to her to feel Bella's lips press against hers, she knew that whatever her love had dreamed about must have been pretty bad.

Alice kissed back for a minute before slowly pulling away and resting her forehead against her humans. "Bella we should really talk." Alice said but Bella shook her head, "I don't want to talk Alice, at least not right now...please...just...make it all go away...just...kiss me." Bella whispered the last part. Alice couldn't deny her love and lowered Bella onto her back on the bed, with herself hovering over her before leaning in and reconnecting their lips in a slow sensual kiss.

_Well that's the end of chapter 6_

_Sorry I know it's short but I'm having trouble writing this story._

_I plan on posting another chapter before Christmas and then spend some of that lovely festive period writing out the next couple of chapters and then a plan for future chapters. _

_But anyways what did you think?_

_REVIEW, No flames please and like I said I will update before Christmas._

_The chapter title is What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts_

_Until next time!_


	7. To Tell Or Not To Tell

**Chapter 7 - To Tell Or Not To Tell**

_Hey guys I know I said I would update before Christmas but well Christmas got in the way._

_Anyway I hope you had a nice Christmas and New Year :)_

_Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter._

_Enjoy!_

It had been a week since Alice had discovered Bella's scars.

It had been a week since Bella had slept over.

It had been a week since Bella had woken up, screaming from the nightmare.

To say things were perfect would be lying, ever since that night Bella had been shying away from Alice and the rest of the Cullen's. Sure she still sat with them at lunch and Alice drove her to and from school but Alice noticed the little things, like how she would shy away from anyone who was near her. Or how she would only speak when spoken to first, it was like Bella was going inside herself and had no intention of coming out.

The pixie vampire didn't know what to do and it didn't help with not having any visions giving her a little clue. Alice was driving Bella home, it was Friday so school had finished for the week when suddenly. "Alice can we go to your house? I think we should talk." Bella said quietly but Alice heard her like she was shouting. To say she was surprised would be an understatement, Bella had actually spoken to her first and what was more important was the fact that she wanted to go to her house, to talk!

"Sure Bella, we can go to my house but what do you want to talk about?" Alice asked softly but Bella shook her head and said, "I'd rather we talked when we got there."

Alice didn't say anything else but turned her car around and drove to the Cullen house.

Bella had been contemplating all week about many things but the main ones were about what happened at Alice's house and how she could possibly talk to Alice about what happened to her.

Why did it have to be so difficult? Bella knew why, the things she had seen, the things that had happened to her, the things she had done, she wasn't sure if she could talk about them. They were like bombs, waiting for the moment to be set off and explode into dozens of pieces, piercing Bella's soul, her mind, her heart with poison. Alice would protect her; help her through it a voice inside her head kept telling her.

And that's what the main reason came down to, Alice.

Bella couldn't bare it if she told Alice and then her pixie vampire wanted nothing more to do with her, since her and Alice had met Bella had come to care deeply for her, Alice gave her what she hadn't felt in years, protection, the ability to feel safe and Bella didn't think she would survive if that was taken away again. She knew she was being selfish, she couldn't stay with Alice and expect to never have to talk about her past but Bella could dream.

That week there was a constant struggle of 'to tell or not to tell Alice', going on inside her, it was raging in her mind so much that her head never stopped pounding, she knew she was to an extent ignoring Alice and her heart sighed in sadness at what she must be putting her pixie through but another part new this needed to happen, if she was ever going to put an end to this battle and come up with a final answer then she needed time to think and she did her best thinking when she was cut off from everyone at least partially.

It was Friday and Alice was driving her home from school, Bella was sat quietly next to her in deep thought, whenever she had come to a decision something always found its way into her mind and made Bella rethink everything all over again.

'Ok you just need to lay it out simply, you have two options. One, you tell Alice or two you tell Alice, if you tell her there is a possibility that she wouldn't want you anymore but if you don't tell her you'll end up losing her. Losing her.' Bella thought to herself, the last two words making a sharp pain go through her chest, 'I can't lose Alice, I couldn't live if that happened, no I gotta tell her, well at least start to tell her, I just can't live without Alice, I'll beg her to stay with me if I have to but I've got more of a chance of her staying if I tell her than if I don't.' Bella thought to herself trying to give herself some courage for what she was about to ask.

"Alice can we go to your house? I think we should talk." Bella said quietly and Bella could see Alice looked shocked that she was speaking, let alone asking to go to her house. "Sure Bella, we can go to my house but what do you want to talk about?" Alice asked softly but Bella shook her head, this wasn't something that was going to be easy to talk about in her house, let alone her car! "I'd rather we talked when we got there." Bella said and mentally sighed when Alice didn't say another word but turned the car around and drove the way to the Cullen's house.

Bella and Alice had been sat on Alice's bed opposite each other for the past 10 minutes in silence, Bella had opened her mouth to speak she found no sound would come out. Alice just sat patiently and waited for her human to start but after another 10 minutes, she thought she should give Bella a little help and asked, "Bella, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Alice never broke eye contact with her love whose hands she could see were shaking slightly and her heart was beating quite fast.

Bella opened her mouth again but once more nothing came out, cursing herself mentally Bella took a deep breath and summoned all the courage and confidence she held and tried again. "I've given this a lot of thought Alice...that's why I've been so distant this week...I didn't want to but it was the only way I could think things through and come up...with an answer." Bella stuttered before taking another deep breath and exhaling slowly. Alice didn't move towards Bella although she desperately wanted to, she knew if she did it was possible that it would make it more difficult for Bella to speak, so instead she flashed a smile in hopes of helping give her love some confidence to continue.

"I want to tell you about...my past." Bella said and Alice froze, this wasn't going to be pleasant for her but it especially wasn't going to be pleasant for Bella, hell it was probably going to be a nightmare for her.

Alice nodded her head at Bella for her to continue before moving slowly until she was sat Indian style with her and Bella's knees touching, her hands resting on her knees.

"You must understand...this is the first time I'll have told anyone and I mean anyone...not even Char...I mean my dad knows this he just thinks I moved here because life in Phoenix was too hard for me after certain things happened but there's...so much more to it than that." Bella said closing her eyes briefly at the images that threatened to overrun her mind before opening them again and zoning in on Alice's golden one's which were full of concern and understanding.

"Ok...so I guess I should...start with (Bella clasped her hands together in front of her and took another deep breath to calm herself)...start with how it all started." She said and Alice stilled, waiting for the terrors of Bella's life to be told, for Bella's pain a waiting for the pain to become her own.

_Well that's the end of chapter 7._

_What did you think?_

_Sorry if there i_s _spelling or punctuation mistakes, I've just only finished it before posting it up so there could be a couple._

_Anyway, Bella has finally decided to tell Alice about her past, woo! The next chapter will be Bella's past, it'll include flash backs as well as well as Alice's thoughts but mostly it'll be in Bella POV obviously cause it's her story._

_I'm not sure yet whether I'm going to split Bella telling about her past into two chapters, it depends on how long I make it._

_Look out for the next chapter, I think you'll be surprised on some of the stuff you find out about Bella...or not: P_

_Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter._

_**Oh and I've got a little thing for you to do, if you review and give me an idea of what you think is going to happen in Bella's past, I'll give the person who gets the closest or most similar of what I'm putting a sneak preview of something to come in a later chapter. Think of it as a prize :)**_

_Bye for now!_


	8. Reliving Painful Memories

**Chapter 8 - Reliving Painful Memories**

_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, although someone said for me to stop the bold text, ummm if you haven't noticed I stopped about two chapters ago._

_So here is the chapter which many of you have been waiting for, Bella's past._

_Hope you like it!_

_Oh by the way Bella's flashback will be in __**bold italics**__ and her thoughts will be in italics. :)_

"So umm my life in Phoenix was ordinary, well I say ordinary I was kind of an outcast. I never made friends easily, I found that kids my age were just not mature enough for me; I was always older than my age. So I kind of lead a lonesome life, I mean I had friends but we weren't very close." Bella said it was easier to talk about the stuff that happened before everything started; she was basically building herself up to talk about the harder things that were to come. Alice didn't say anything but kept her gaze on Bella.

"I was a good kid, got good grades and everything, I guess that contributed to making me an outcast but I liked my life, I didn't need or want to change anything about it even though many people suggested that I did, I was happy well more content but still. One day it changed." Bella said whispering the last line before swallowing loudly, she needed to do this, she was going to do this, Alice deserved to understand, she needed to understand why she was acted like she did, why she was like she was, what made her become this way.

"I was walking home one night, I stayed at school later than usual cause I wanted to finish a report and k that Renee I mean my...mum and Phil were having friends over so I knew that I wouldn't have any peace to work. As I was walking home I felt something was wrong, you know a vibe that something was right, I kept looking around where I was but came up blank." Bella said the memory playing in front of her mind as she explained it to Alice.

_God I'm so cold, you'd think in a place like Phoenix it would be really warm but no right now it feels like it's in the minus degrees. __**Bella shivered a little, pulling her jacket around her closer**_. _Why don't Renee and Phil get me a car or at least let me use theirs, it's not as if they use it that way I could of been home right now and I wouldn't of been freezing my butt off. __**Bella carried on walking but felt something was right, the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end, it was only 3 blocks until her house so she quickened her pace slightly. Spinning around to her left, Bella stared with cautious eyes, she could of sworn she saw someone standing there watching her, **__Dammit Bella your paranoid, get a grip and head home. __**She started to walk again but stopped once more when she heard a quiet cough to the right of her but when she looked there was no one there, she was only a block away from her house now so she quickened her pace even more until she was near enough running, thankfully for once she stayed on her feet and didn't trip. **__I've never been more thankful to see my house. __**She quickly walked up the porch towards the front door where she could hear the sounds of chatter and laughter, it sounded like the party was in full swing, feeling a lot safer but still the hairs on the back of her neck were stood on end, she decided to take one last look around. As she turned to look back the way she had come, she stopped for their right across the street from her was a man, she couldn't really get a good look at him because he was hidden by the shadows but she was hazarding a quick guess based on what she saw that he was in his twenties and was quite tall. Her heart was racing but before she could do anything, he was suddenly gone. It was like he had just disappeared into thin air. **__What the hell, oh god was he following me home! Just get inside the house and tell Phil and Renee. How the hell did he disappear so quickly? __**Bella opened her front door and rushed inside, slamming the door shut before pressing her back to it and sliding down the door onto the floor where she finally took a massive breath before letting it out slowly, her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Bella pushed herself off the floor and went into the living room where the chatter and laughter was coming from, immediately searching out Renee and Phil before dragging them into the kitchen.**_

"I told them what had happened and Renee fussed over me like there was no tomorrow, I didn't really want her too but it was her way of telling herself it was ok I suppose. That guy was the one who gave me these." Bella said placing a hand on her t-shirt covered chest, which Alice knew covered her scars.

"Nothing happened for about a month after that, Renee made sure someone was with me always, except when I was asleep and was in the bathroom, she would drive me to and from school and even asked one of my friends to keep me company throughout the entire time when I was in school. Phil thought she was worrying a bit too much and going a little over the top, so did I but she was adamant that this wouldn't stop at least not for a while. So that's how it was for the next month, I was with someone constantly, after a while I felt like a prisoner not being allowed to go out of anyone's sight, not being allowed to go anywhere without a companion. It started to get a little annoying but I knew Renee was trying to keep me safe so I didn't complain. It was June 17th and Phil decided to take us out to dinner, he had gotten an offer from one of the big time baseball teams and he wanted to celebrate even though he hadn't even accepted their offer yet." Bella spoke her voice getting quieter and quieter, her eyes starting to glisten.

"We were uhhhh, we were driving back it was about 11 o'clock at night and we we're going along this road which had a forest either side of it, I know a forest in Phoenix it must of been the only one but there we were driving along with Phil driving and belting out the song that was on the radio when suddenly, wham. Something slammed into us from the side and the next thing I know is the car is upside down, I'm still in my seat, my seatbelt the only thing from keeping me from falling onto the inside of the roof of the car, my visions all blurry and I can smell copper and rust lots and lots of copper and rust, there's a sharp pain by my left ear and I put my hand to it feeling something sticky and wet near enough matted into my hair. I brought my hand away and all I could see was red, I nearly pass out again but somehow manage to stay awake. As I went to move my right leg screamed at me in pain, I'd dislocated my right knee and by the feel of it twisted my right ankle as well. I knew I had to get out of there and I've had enough falls to know what to do, so I gritted my teeth and popped my knee back into place before undoing my seatbelt and slowly crawling out of the smashed window to my left, I got a few cuts from that as well on my hands and forearms. I crawled out and got up, I saw Renee and Phil both unconscious by the looks of it, in the front seats, Renee seatbelt was around her but Phil's wasn't. I went to walk towards the car; I didn't have my cell on me so I couldn't call the paramedics, I was going to get Renee out first and then Phil but before I could even take a step...the car burst into flames, knocking me off my feet." Bella said closing her eyes, pushing the tears that threatened to spill away, there would be time to cry after right now she needed to get through this, the quicker she did it the quicker the pain would lessen...if only a bit.

Alice sat completely still, she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her love and sooth her pain but she also needed to know the rest. Right now Bella would have to be strong for a little longer, for Alice needed to know, she wanted to understand, she needed to understand.

Bella gave a small sniff and cleared her throat of the sob that was threatening to escape, "I didn't move, I couldn't move, I watched as the fire swallowed Renee and Phil as it slowly took their life away from them I think of would of carried on watching if it not for the movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head quickly and standing about ten feet away from me with the man from about a month ago, I could now see him really clearly, there were no shadows to hide him but what I could only focus on was his blood red eyes, I was in a trance they scared me to no end but I was pulled out of it when he began laughing, the best word to describe it was maniacal but like before he suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye and I watched as lights suddenly came over from the hill and gradually got closer to me until they stopped and I realized it was a truck.

Two men climbed out of either side and raced to my side, asking me if I was alright and other stuff but I couldn't concentrate. I remember one of the men taking out his cell and calling the paramedics and cops before everything suddenly went black. I woke up two days later in hospital." Bella said taking deep calming breaths but it wasn't working very well, her hands were shaking quite badly but apart from that her whole body was tense not moving a muscle, if it weren't for Alice hearing Bella's heart beat and seeing Bella's chest rise and fall with each breath she took, the pixie vampire would of thought Bella was a statue.

'Oh my god, Bella never mentioned her mom and now I know why, I dread to think of what she's going to tell me next.' Alice thought sadly as she watched Bella open her mouth to speak once more.

_Well that's the end of chapter 8._

_I thought I would leave it there because hopefully it will leave you wanting more. :)_

_What did you think?_

_Sorry for any spelling mistakes and punctuations errors, just finished it and wanted to get it up, because I said it would be up I think yesterday but well it's up now so yeah._

_There's more of Bella's past in the next chapter of course and we get to hear more about this mystery vampire and how Bella figured out he was a vampire. Oh any thoughts on who the vampire should be, I have one in my head that I think I'm going to use but I just thought I would see who you would like to see the most._

_Anyways review and tell me what you think, the next chapter should be up in about a week._

_Until then :D_


	9. So Much Blood, I'm Tempted

**Chapter 9 – So Much Blood I'm Tempted**

_Hey everyone well I'm back, sorry for the wait, I was gunna post it earlier but I didn't like what I wrote, so I rewrote the whole chapter.._

_Thanks for the reviews :)_

_This chapter has more of Bella's past._

_So enjoy!_

"Bella you don't have to talk anymore, you can tell me the rest another time, if you want?" Alice said softly as she moved to sit next to her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she didn't want Bella to stop but she saw how much pain her human was going through just talking about her past and Alice hated to see her mate in any kind of pain. Bella closed her mouth and sniffed as she thought about taking her vampires offer but she knew that she probably wouldn't speak about the rest if she stopped, she had to get it out, now.

"No I need to tell the rest, I can't stop otherwise I just won't be able to start again." Bella murmured knowing Alice would hear.

Taking a deep breath, Bella let the words pour out, "The funeral was...hard to say the least, it wasn't allowed until the police closed the case, it was a mystery to them how a car could suddenly flip over and crash after hitting nothing and going at the speed limit." The brunette said quietly she remembered when the police had asked her countless times if she had seen anything and again and again Bella had lied and said she had seen nothing out of the ordinary, she didn't tell them about the man something in the back of her mind was telling her to keep quiet and she did just that. "I started having nightmares after the crash, I would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, jumping out of bed thinking someone was watching me, there wasn't but the feeling didn't go away. That's when I became afraid of the dark, it was like a constant reminder of everything that had happened to me, I kind of went into a zombie state, Charlie I mean my dad called me and said I was going to come and live with him but I point blank refused, he was adamant that I was coming to live with him, it was like one massive argument that went in a continuous circle which lasted about seven months. In that time stuff happened, I stayed in my mom's house, my home, went to school did everything I was suppose to, outside the house I was back to being normal Bella but inside the house I was completely different. Any little sound I would jump a mile, any room I was in I would keep all the lights on and at eight on the dot I would lock every single door and window and then proceed to lock myself in my room. As time went by I would sleep less and less, sometimes not even going to sleep, I was too scared to." Bella whispered making Alice tighten her arm around her slightly.

"My dreams were terrifying, they were always about my mum and Phil and that night but the most vivid thing in them was him, after a while my mind began to wonder why he had red eyes, why he was so inhumanly beautiful, why he could just suddenly disappear and how did he crash my car. These were the thoughts that constantly swirled in my head and I began to grow tired of them, I had enough on my plate without my brain thinking overtime as well. So to put it to rest or as much rest as I could get I did a little research,' Bella let out a little chuckle as she remembered what she had discovered, 'After many theories, I narrowed it down to one thing...vampire, I thought I was mad, there was no way he could be a vampire they weren't real, he was just a sick and twisted psychopath who wanted me, for a brief moment I actually wanted him to just be a sick and twisted psychopath, my brain went into overdrive as I read all the information I could get on vampires, I still didn't believe what I had found out, vampires were a myth." Bella said giving her girlfriend a small weak smile; Alice gave a soft smile back. "I became convinced when I came across a book, it was called 'Quileute Legends' gave some very good descriptions of vampires as well, it gave a list of all the things vampires could do and their traits, every single thing I had thought about was on there, the eyes, the speed, the beauty, everything. I was so overwhelmed that I fainted, right there and then on my living room floor." Bella explained her voice sounding weak.

Bella was silent for a moment; the next bit she knew was going to be the hardest to tell. "When I woke up...I wasn't at home anymore I was in the woods...right near the road where...my mom and Phil." Bella paused, taking a shaky breath in and letting it out slowly. "I was stunned, I had no idea how I had got there, I don't sleep walk so that was automatically out, I couldn't remember walking there and then I heard it...that maniacal laugh...I was frozen in fear, it was like someone had locked all of my muscles into place, I couldn't move...he stepped out...from behind a tree and gave me this pleased smirk...there was a sinister air about him that I could notice now I was closer, I still couldn't move he walked forward so slowly I nearly thought for a minute that my theory was being blown out of the window, there was no way a vampire would be that slow...then he was right in front of me...he laughed once more, I was pretty sure my face must of been full of fear, he was enjoying it." Bella said her head going to rest on Alice's shoulder, the vampire slowly lowered them down onto their backs on the bed, Bella immediately wrapped herself around her girlfriend, trying to get as close to the vampire as physically possible.

"He looked at me for a while and still I didn't do anything, I always wondered why he didn't just kill me there and then and now I know. He liked to play games, mess with my mind, watch me get myself into a state, he got off on it. Before I had time to blink I was hanging about an inch off the ground, my back pressed into the tree behind me, his hand around my neck, his breath on my face." Bella shivered as she the memory swam into her mind.

_**Bella gasped for air, his hand that was around her neck squeezed a little harder, cutting off more oxygen to her lungs. The vampire placed his other hand on Bella's shoulder as he leant in and brushed his nose along her cheek. "You smell so delicious, so wonderful, I've never smelt someone like you before, and I'm having trouble not just drinking you right now." He said to Bella who managed to wheeze out in response, "Why don't you." Making the vampire chuckle, "Oh no I have many things I want to do to you before I drain you, no me and you are going to have some fun." He replied with glee and before Bella could say anything else she felt his fingernails press into her right shoulder really deep and scrape downwards towards her left hip. She let out a pain filled scream and did nothing except clutch her hands to her chest and stomach as he dropped her and took a few steps away, smirking. **_

_**Bella was bleeding badly and a brief thought of how he could not be draining her crossed her mind before it was focused on getting her out of there, very slowly she began to crawl backwards using one of her hands and her legs as her other hand clutched her bleeding torso. He didn't move but watched with what looked like amusement as she struggled to her feet and started to run. Well it was more of a stumble but Bella eventually found enough strength to try to run. **_

_**Running. **_

_**She was running, running in the pitch black but she knew that there was really no point in doing so, they were so much faster than her, she was adding to their game but couldn't care if this was giving them entertainment at this precise point in time.**_

_**She was too focused on her goal...survival.**_

_**The pounding of her heart picked up as she pushed her legs faster, faster over the leaves and roots of trees, over broken sticks and slimy moss. **_

_**Suddenly she stopped; she felt a presence behind her and slowly turned around, a pair of blood red eyes stared back at her from the darkness between the trees. **_

"I don't know what happened, one moment he was looking at me then the next moment he was gone, I was rooted to the spot for a good ten minutes, thinking that it was some kind of sick game, that he wanted me to think he was gone and I was safe. I started to walk slower now, the blood was pouring out of my wound at a steady rate, I concentrated on that and placing one foot in front of the other, when I got to the road I started to feel a little bit of hope, in those woods every little crack of a twig which was caused by me I was terrified was him." Bella said her words were really quiet now as she remembered how much pain she was in as she walked out of those woods.

Alice slipped one of her cold, pale hands under her girlfriend's shirt and gently caressed the scars on Bella's torso making said girl relax a little under the touch.

"I got home, I wasn't going to the hospital, they would of called the cops and then there would of been questions which I wouldn't of been able to answer and there was the major fact that I didn't want to go near anyone when he could of been back at any time, I thought it was better to stay by myself, away from other people to keep them safe. I got home, got the first aid kit cleaned all the blood away from my torso out of sheer luck he hadn't burst anything too bad, all it needed was some stitches which I didn't have...I had to make do with some of my...mom's sewing equipment from her faze with sewing. It was agony...I almost passed out after piercing my skin, luckily I didn't feel the needle going in and out but I had to look at it...and the blood...I was sick quite a few times but didn't pass out...as soon as I was done, I didn't stop I rushed upstairs and packed a suitcase full of clothes along with some other things, got my passport and money that I had saved up over the years, dragged it downstairs and sat in the kitchen waiting for daylight...I was so weak I could barely walk out of the door when the sun rose, I got a cab to the airport, the driver kept looking at me, I guess I must of looked like death. I brought a ticket to Spain first off, just in case he was watching me, got on the plane and as soon as I had done my seatbelt up, let the darkness that had been trying to get in take me over. I stayed in Spain about a day letting myself rest a little in a hotel and cleaned my...cuts, then got a plane to the U.S." Bella explained her voice sounding like she was in a trance and she was, the gentle soothing fingers of Alice's hands that were running up and down her scars were making her all sleepy and calm. "I stayed in El Paso for a couple of weeks, it was sunny there so I knew I was safe in the day but still my dad wouldn't give up trying to get me to live with him...after much persuasion I got on a plane and moved here." Bella finished, her eyelids dropping before quickly opening again, she wasn't tired but it was easy to get lost in her girlfriends touches, it hadn't been as hard as she thought it was would of been to tell Alice, she now felt much safer than before knowing that Alice knew, she got a feeling of reassurance of being protected.

That feeling only intensified when Alice sat up, lifted Bella with her arms and placed the brunette onto her lap, her hand never stopping the gentle caresses of Bella's scars. "Thank you for telling me my Bella, I promise I will never leave your side if you want, I know that must of been hard to talk about but the worst is over now, you'll never have to feel scared again, I promise you won't, no more nightmares, no more worrying about him he's never going to get you, I won't let him." Alice said sincerely, the only thing that was stopping her from going out and finding this scum was the beautiful, fragile human in her arms, her love, her mate Bella Swan.

They sat there in silence, the only sound was Bella's breathing, Alice had many questions she wanted no needed to ask but they could wait for now she would be content to just hold Bella and push the memories of her past away.

_So that's the end of that chapter, there is more of Bella's past to come, something's left unsaid._

_The next chapter will be Alice's questions and the family confronting Bella, well confronting isn't the right word more like talking to her about it and giving her reassurance, especially Rosalie._

_Anyway review if you will, I would like to know what you thought of the chapter, still haven't said who the mysterious vampire that stalked Bella is but all will be revealed pretty soon, although I don't think I have made it too hard as to who it is._

_So until the next time, Toodles!_


	10. It's Ok To Cry

**Chapter 10 - It's Ok To Cry**

_Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, glad you liked the chapter :)_

_Oh yeah I don't own Twilight, damn shame cause if I did, Alice and Bella would have gotten together instead._

_So umm nothing else to say really, hope you like the chapter :)_

Bella and Alice had been sitting in Alice's room, on Alice's bed in silence for the best part of an hour, the only things you could hear were Bella's breathing and the occasional hitch in Bella's breathing when Alice's fingertips touched a very sensitive part of Bella's scars. "Alice." Bella moaned out quietly as she felt her girlfriends fingertips brush against another sensitive spot on her scars, Alice stilled in her movements as she heard Bella's moan making the vampire grin at the effect she was having on her human but she still wanted answers and she could hear her family talking quietly downstairs, they had heard everything Bella had said and wanted some answers as well.

"Bella, I would like to ask you some questions...and my family heard what you said and would like to talk to you as well." Alice said quietly in her loves ear and felt Bella stiffen. "They heard?' Bella asked in a small voice, Alice nodded, 'Everything?" The brunette added in an even smaller voice making Alice pull her mate closer to her, "Shhh don't worry, everything will be ok, they don't think of you any differently, if anything they want to protect you even more, all they want to do is talk to you and show that their there for you, should you need anything, ok?" Alice asked and waited patiently for Bella to respond, when her girlfriend gave a small, silent nod of her head Alice stood from the bed, bringing Bella with her. "You don't have to do this, if you don't want to." The vampire said softly as she heard Bella's heartbeat increase. "No, if they've heard then I might as well go down, I can't avoid them...just stay with me?" Bella asked the vulnerability in her voice so strong that it made Alice's eyes glisten with tears that could never fall. "I always stay with you, I promise." Alice said passionately before leaning in and brushing her lips against the younger girls.

As Alice and Bella stepped into the living room, the Cullen's became silent making Bella nervous but it was instantly replaced by a feeling of calm and peace, she looked over to Jasper and gave him a thankful smile, which he returned. Alice pulled Bella over to the only chair available and pulled her human into her lap, wrapping her arms securely around Bella's waist as her love leant back into her. "Oh Bella." Esme said her voice full of pain for the girl sat in front of her, who she thought of as a daughter, Bella managed to give Esme a weak smile before leaning into Alice further. "What did the vampire look like Bells, tell me and I'll hunt that piece of shit down and kill him myself, no one messes with my sister." Emmett said and Esme didn't bother telling him off for his language since she was thinking the same thing.

Bella shook her head, her eyes filling with tears, she had promised herself she wouldn't cry, especially in front of them all but what Emmett had said was very touching to hear, he thought of her as a sister.

"Bella, you shouldn't be...forgive me for saying this but by all accounts you shouldn't be alive." Edward said softly and just as he predicted Bella flinched but answered him none the less, "I know I shouldn't be alive but every time I thought it was the end, someone always turned up or he just vanished, I can't explain it and I don't even want to try." Bella said quietly but they all heard her like she was sat right next to them. "Bella we're all here for you, I want you to understand that and I promise that you will never suffer any of that ever again." Rosalie said, surprising not only Bella but her entire family as well. "Don't look so surprised, I may of hated you at first you can have everything I cannot, your human but what you went through well no one should have to go through that and it reminded me a little of my past, I am sorry for being a bitch towards you...can you forgive me?" Rosalie asked softly stunning Bella into silence, she had never known Rosalie felt that way, and Bella just thought she didn't like her because she was dating Alice. "S...su...sure Rosalie." Bella stuttered out still in shock and she was shocked even further when Rosalie smiled at her and said, "Call me Rose." Bella just nodded her head in response, not trusting herself to speak.

"Bella can I see your scars?" Carlisle asked the small bit of happiness that had ignited in Bella extinguished suddenly, leaving behind a sense of fear and made the human wrap her arms around Alice's middle and hold her tightly whilst shaking her head. "Bella I would just like to take a look to see if everything is alright." Carlisle said calmly but when he saw Bella shrink into Alice's hold even more, shaking her head with tears in her eyes and Alice glaring daggers at him, he knew that he wasn't going to win. "Ok you don't have to show me but can you tell me about them?" The doctor asked in a soothing voice but was rewarded with another shake of Bella's head by now the rest of the family were looking at Carlisle like he was insane, could he not see that this was causing Bella discomfort and pain, even Jasper couldn't settle her emotions. "It does not matter." Carlisle said letting the idea float away.

Bella was now really uncomfortable, she didn't know they knew of her scars, they were all perfect beyond imagination, none of them had anything like her scars, and none of them had anything that would disfigure them for the rest of their lives. "I think I'll go home Alice." Bella said quietly, her voice wavering which Alice immediately picked up on. "Would you like me to come with you?" The pixie vampire asked and was afraid Bella's answer would be no, "Please." Bella answered her girlfriend as she stood from Alice's arms and looked at the rest of the Cullen's who looked sad to see her go and sorry for what had just happened. "I'll see you soon." The brunette muttered to them before making her way out of the living room and to the front door. Alice followed her girlfriend but not without giving her father figure a glare, if looks could kill then Carlisle would be a pile of ashes. Carlisle looked back at his daughter, guilt written all over his face.

"Hey dad." Bella called out in a false cheery voice as she stepped through the front door of her house, Alice right behind her, she didn't want Charlie to see her so sad and depressed, she needed to act like everything was ok, even though it wasn't. Charlie didn't know what happened to his daughter, all he knew was that his ex-wife and her boyfriend had been killed in a car crash which Bella had somehow managed to survive and Bella didn't want her dad knowing anything else.

"Hey Bella." Charlie said as he walked down the stairs with a duffel bag in his hand, upon Bella seeing it she looked confused. "What's with the bag dad? You going somewhere?" The brunette asked. "I'm sorry Bella but I forgot to tell you last week that I was going to be going on a course for the next week, some stupid training programme on how to be an all around better chief of police, I mean I've done this job for years and they think I need training on how to do it even better." Charlie said shaking his head in disbelief making his daughter give a small smile which quickly faltered as she realized she would be home alone for a week, any other kid would be jumping about with delight at the news that they would have the house to themselves for a whole entire week but not Bella, she liked the fact that her dad was there, she couldn't put her finger on why but Charlie gave Bella a sense of security, even though she knew he would be no match for many things out there.

"A whole week dad?" Bella asked a little bit of fear gracing her voice. Alice just stood next to her girlfriend in silence a plan forming in her mind. "I know Bella and like I said I'm sorry I forgot to tell you but I have to go, you'll be alright by yourself for a week won't ya kiddo?" Charlie asked, when they had told him he would have to go to this training programme, he had at first point blank refused but eventually gave in when they had been persistent that he must go, he didn't want to leave his daughter by herself, Renee had only just died and he knew Bella wasn't coping very well, she may not of said anything but Charlie could tell when his daughter was upset.

"Charlie, I have a suggestion, why doesn't Bella come and stay with me and my family for the week?" Alice asked Bella's father making him give her a long hard look.

Charlie wasn't stupid, he knew his daughter and Alice Cullen had something going on but he wasn't going to say anything until Bella was comfortable enough to come and tell him about it but still letting her stay with Alice the entire week, sharing a bed being alone together quite a lot, Charlie wasn't sure if that was such a good idea, he didn't want his daughter to grow up that quick but saying that he knew Alice Cullen was a very mature and responsible young girl, so were the other Cullen kids, Charlie had never had any problems with them and Carlisle was a very good guy, he had never heard anything other than good things about the doctor and his wife was apparently very kind and caring also, well you had to be to take on someone else children, Charlie had the upmost respect for the Cullen family and his mind changed in an instant to his new answer.

"I don't see why not Alice, that is of course if Bella wants to and your parents are ok with it?" Charlie said directing his gaze to his daughter, who he could see looked far away in her own world and had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep, which made him worry but he knew Alice would take care of her. Bella snapped out of her trance as she felt Alice's hand gently place itself on her back. "Huh? Oh yeah sure dad that would be great." Bella said and even to her own ears she could tell how false her voice sounded, she didn't really want to go back to the Cullen's house so soon, especially after what had just taken place but if it was going to keep her from being alone then Bella would just have to grin and bare it, "Don't worry Charlie my parents love having Bella around, they won't mind." Alice said confidently, Charlie gave the pixie a nod of his head before turning his gaze to his daughter.

"Ok kiddo but only if you're sure?" Charlie asked uncertainly but when he saw his daughter give a firm nod of her head, he relaxed and gave her a smile, "Well ok then, I have to go to the station and pick up a few things and then I'll be on my way to Phoenix which is where the training programme is being held, I was going to call you and tell you if you were still around the Cullen's but now I don't need to, so stay safe and be good for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He said sternly but knew he didn't even need to say it; his daughter was a good kid and would never get into any trouble if she could help it.

"Promise dad." Bella said knowing that danger followed her everywhere, she was like a danger magnet so the chance of her staying safe were slim to none but the odds were more in her favor if she had her pixie vampire next to her. Charlie didn't say another word but looked at the two girls for a moment before grabbing his bag and grabbing his car keys off the hook before making his way out of the front door, not long later Bella heard the sound of Charlie's cruiser starting and then pulling out of the driveway.

"So it looks like I have you to myself for a week." Alice said softly to her human, giving her a gentle smile, which Bella returned weakly, "Alice...I don't really...want to go back there tonight...can we just...can we just stay here instead?" Bella asked her girlfriend quietly, looking towards the floor but when she felt her vampires hand cup her chin, she looked up and met Alice's piercing golden eyes which were looking at her caringly. "Of course we can stay here." Alice said gently, as she brought Bella into her arms and brought them around to the couch and sat them on it; she had just had a vision and knew that it would take place in only second. Bella felt the emotions of the past couple of hours catch up to her, the tears she had held in when she had talked to the rest of the Cullen's, now spilled down her cheeks as she clutched onto her girlfriend as tight as she could and cried softly. Alice said nothing as she stroked her humans back lovingly and rocked them back and forth.

_Well that's the end of chapter 10._

_What did you think?_

_Finally we are actually getting somewhere, now I know I said that this chapter was going to be Alice's questions and the family talking to Bella well I did that but I wanted to save some of it for a later chapter, so rest assured there will be more of that._

_So Bella's going to live with the Cullen's for a week, what do you think could happen?_

_Well you'll find out in the next two/three chapters :)_

_So don't forget to review and let me know what you think of the chapter and until next time!_


	11. You Cheated!

**Chapter 11 - You cheated!**

_Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and adding me to your story alerts._

_So Bella's living with the Cullen's for a week, what can happen in a week?_

_Well read on and find out._

Alice held Bella tightly as she slept, they had retired to her human's bedroom some hours ago, after Bella could shed no more tears.

They hadn't spoken a word since Bella had broken down after Charlie had left, they didn't need to, Alice could see how much pain her mate was in and right now as the vampire held Bella in her arms, all she wanted to was hunt down this sick vampire and slowly rip him apart, she was physically restraining herself from jumping up from Bella's bed. If it wasn't for her promise of never leaving Bella, Alice knew she would be tracking that monster down right now.

The pixie vampire was brought out of her thoughts by Bella starting to toss and turn, "Shhh Bella it's alright, I'm right here." Alice whispered to her love as she caressed Bella's scars under the t-shirt she had worn to bed, Alice had found this a very good way of calming Bella down and was right, as soon as her fingers touched Bella's scars, her love quietened and settled back into Alice's embrace.

Why did this have to happen to her? Bella didn't deserve any of this, she was so caring and selfless and above all brave, well she had to be going through all of this but Alice didn't want her to be. Alice wanted her to be selfish and scared and ask for help, she loved every single one of Bella's qualities but for once she wished Bella was different, she wished for once her human would be selfish and ask for her help, ask her to hunt down that wretched piece of shit and slowly rip him apart but Alice knew Bella would never ask that, she would never ask Alice or anyone of the Cullen's to fight for her, she wouldn't want them putting themselves in danger for her, the pixie vampire knew that Bella would sooner face this monster herself once again then let any of the Cullen's put themselves against him for her, it was just the way she was but just for once Alice wished this wasn't the case.

Sighing, Alice leant her head back against the headboard of Bella's bed and closed her eyes, her hearing immediately focusing on Bella steady and lulling heartbeat and for the next seven hours that was all the petite vampire focused on.

**Two Days Later**

It had been two days since Charlie had gone to Phoenix for his course and in that time Bella had been driven to near insanity since she had stepped foot in the Cullen house the morning after her dad had left. Everyone was walking on eggs shells around her, no one spoke to her about what had happened to her, in fact no one really spoke to her at all, it was like if they did, they were expecting her to explode at them or something. They all kept staring at her when they thought she wasn't looking but Bella was and what she saw made her sad and angry, they looked at her with pity, she didn't want pity, it had happened she wanted to move on, forget about what had happened to her and live her life but it was becoming extremely difficult for her to do that in the Cullen house.

Bella was never left in a room alone, unless she was in the bathroom but even then Alice was in her bedroom waiting for her human to finish and come out, it was like she didn't have a moments peace and it was getting exhausting telling everyone constantly she was fine, when in reality she was getting ticked off, with the same question being directed at her every single morning, noon and night.

"You alright Bells?" Emmett asked from his position in front of the TV, controller in his hand, never taking his eyes off the war game he was playing as he asked his little sister the same question they all had been asking since she had been there. Bella sighed angrily before marking the page she was currently on in her book and placing it in her lap, Alice was hunting as were the rest of the family, except Carlisle who was at work, Emmett had volunteered to stay with Bella. "No Em, I'm not alright." Bella said through gritted teeth making the huge vampire pause his game and turn around so he now faced Bella who was sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"What's the matter Bells?" Emmett asked they had all been waiting for her to open up; they had all been waiting for her too snap and say something but Emmett hadn't really thought he would be the one she would open up to, he had thought Alice or Esme, not him but it didn't mean he was going to shy away.

"You,' Bella said her eyes hard before softening quickly as she saw the hurt expression cross her big brothers face, 'All of you, it's just that...Emmett just because you know something major about me, doesn't mean you have to act differently around me, it doesn't mean you have to treat me differently, heck even Alice is treating me differently, she's treating me as if I'm some sort of breakable glass object, yes to you I am but it's more than usual. I'm going crazy with all of you constantly asking me if I'm alright. The constant stares of pity when you think I'm not looking, when I come into a room you all shut up and I know you were talking about me before I came in. Your all always around me, I love you all but I need to breathe, dammit I need space, I don't need a babysitter, I can't stay here for the rest of the week if this is how it's going to be, I've tried to be calm about it all but I can only take so much." Bella ranted heatedly, it felt good to get it all off your chest.  
Emmett just sat and listened to his little sister and realized she was right but not about everything, he didn't stare at her with pity, he stared at her with sadness, he hated what had happened to her and had already sworn a countless number of times now that he would protect Bella and if he ever came across that sick, twisted vampire well he was going to have a nice meeting with Emmett's fists and most probably his venom.

"Ahh Bells I'm sorry I didn't know I was doing it, I'll stop now but I don't feel differently about you, other than the fact that I want to protect you more, I'll tell the rest of them to stop it as well, that sound good?" The big vampire asked and watched as Bella gave him a small smile and nodded her head, making Emmett give her a massive grin, "Great!" He exclaimed before making to turn around to return to his game but stopped when he saw Bella open her mouth to speak.

"What are you playing?" The young brunette asked, eyeing the TV screen with a little interest. "Call of duty 3." Emmett answered and watched with slight disbelief when Bella got up, walked around him towards the TV and picked up the second control before making her way back and sitting on the floor next to him. "Care for a second player, although I will be absolutely worthless?" Bella asked with a sheepish grin. "Hell yeah!" Emmett stated before quickly showing Bella which button did what and then changing the type of game to two player. "You're so going to lose." Emmett stated cheekily, "We'll see." Bella said, grinning mischievously.

That was how the rest of the family found them an hour later, sitting on the floor in front of the TV controllers in their hands and shouting at each other and the TV. "Oh come on Bella you'll have to do better than that, if ya wanna beat the master!" Emmett exclaimed sticking out his chest and jabbing a finger at it, Bella looked at the vampire sat next to her and scoffed, "Master? I don't think so, you just got missiled and then got missiled again as soon as you regenerated, and I am the master." Bella confidently as she fired another missile in Emmett's direction as he regenerated once more but didn't hit him. "Uhh nooooo Bells, I hate to break it to ya but I'm still winning, I've got more kills than you." Emmett replied sticking his tongue out at the human sat next to him childishly, making Bella chuckle, both still hadn't realized they were being watched by the rest of the family.

Bella made a split second decision and snatched the controller out of Emmett's hands before flinging it behind her onto the couch and proceeded to shoot him into the ground.

Emmett was left stunned as the controller was taken from the weak grasp he had on it and thrown behind him onto the couch by a cheeky grinning Bella Swan and Emmett could only watch in shock and a little amusement as she shot him dead and again before he could recover from his shock and retrieve his controller and quickly sitting back on the floor, only to find the game was now over...and Bella had won.

"Woo! That is how you do it, I am the master!" Bella said loudly, pumping her fist in the air before giving Emmett a devious wink. "No fair you cheated!" Emmett whined but Bella's grin didn't falter. "So what you've basically been cheating the whole game, I'm human, I'm not a vampire with superior reflexes and aim, I even won the whole thing, I think we can safely say that you stink at this game." Bella concluded with a nod, laughing at the sight on the vampires face, he looked dumbstruck before snapping out of it and quicker than a flash, hoisted Bella over his shoulder and started to spin around. "Put me down you over grown teddy bear!" Bella shouted as tears made their way to her eyes as they spun faster and faster, with Emmett laughing all the way. "Not until you admit you cheated!" Emmett shouted back, his laughter nearly doubling as he heard Bella give a small groan. "Never!" Bella retorted thinking he wasn't serious, Emmett didn't say anything but spun around even faster, making the brunette start to feel sick. "Ok, ok I give, I cheated...now put me down!" Bella nearly screamed and was instantly rewarded with her feet being placed firmly on the ground but she was so dizzy that she started to fall over.

That was until she felt two small, cold hands enclose on her upper arms and steady her. "Whoa." Bella exclaimed softly, closing her eyes, trying to stop feeling so dizzy.

"You ok Bella?" A soft, bell like voice asked. "No, I think I'm gunna be sick." Bella said quietly before placing a hand over her mouth. Alice chuckled before throwing a glare over to Emmett who had the decency to look ashamed, the others were now sat on the couches watching with amusement as Emmett cowered under Alice's look.

"Hey Alice." Bella murmured as she leant her face into the crook of her vampire's neck. "Hey." Alice whispered back softly, placing a small kiss on Bella hair. "Have fun?" Alice asked her love softly, smiling when she heard and felt Bella chuckle, "Oh yeah loads and I won too!" Bella exclaimed happily as she lifted her head off her girlfriends shoulder and gave her a wide grin, which Alice returned. "You cheated!" Emmett stated, jumping from the couch to his feet and proceeding to point a finger at his little sister, who gave him a hurt expression and sniffed lightly.

"I was just trying to even the playing field a little bit." Bella said sadly making Emmett's face fall and Jasper to start chuckling quietly as he saw Emmett try to instantly take back his words, "Aww Bells come on don't be like that...ok...ok you didn't cheat, you won fair and square, happy?" The big vampire asked and was rewarded with Bella grinning widely, "Yep, tremendously!" She stated with a nod of her head, still in Alice's arms.

"We have to have a rematch Bells." Emmett said, his eyes widening in horror at the realization that he had lost to a girl, a human girl. "Nah I'm think I'm going to retire with my title intact." Bella replied to small laughs and Emmett's groan.

"You got beat by Bella at your best game!" Jasper said before roaring with laughter, Edward not far behind while Esme and Rose tried to stifle their giggles. Alice was smirking at her big brother as she held her girlfriend in her arms, she felt Bella was completely relaxed and happy and wasn't laughing at Emmett because she knew he was the cause of it, she knew he had let her win on purpose, even if Bella and the others were completely oblivious to it, catching Emmett's eye she gave him a genuine smile which he returned with a slight nod of his head.

She did love her big brother when he was being like this.

"So what are we doing for the rest of the day?" Bella asked and saw Alice give a small shake of her head, making her confused, "You mean what are we doing the rest of the week, seeing as it's going to be sunny." Her pixie vampire said smoothly, her arms tightening around Bella just a little.

"The rest of the week?" Bella asked in surprise, they all nodded their heads, "Oh ok, then what are we going to do the rest of the week?" She added, she didn't care if she missed school, she could just tell her dad that Carlisle had taken them camping or that Bella had been feeling a little down about what had happened in Phoenix, even thought Charlie didn't know the half of it, he wouldn't get cross about her missing a week of school.

"Well I was voting for a movie night." Edward said as he pulled Jasper into his lap, while Rose pulled her husband down and sat on his.

"A movie night?" Bella asked in slight disbelief, looking at her girlfriend to see if she had any surprises in store but Alice was smiling gently and nodding her head. "Yeah sure, I'm in for a movie night, if that's what everyone else wants." Bella said, shrugging her shoulders and was quickly met with a round of 'yes' from the others. They were having a movie night.

"Carlisle and I are going out for the evening, when he gets back from work in a few minutes, please be sensible and don't break anything." Esme said sternly looking towards Emmett who looked back at his mother innocently, causing Bella to muffle a laugh as she and Alice got settled on the couch, with Bella molded into the petite vampires side, Alice's arm round her shoulders, holding her closer while her arm went around the psychic's waist. Esme smiled at the sight of her children all with their other half's on the couches and started to make her way out of the living room, intending to get ready to go out with her husband but before she left she placed a quick kiss on Bella's forehead, making Bella smile at the motherly vampire.

That was how the Cullen children and Bella stayed for the rest of the night, content in their mates embrace.

That night was perfect.

_So that's the end of chapter 11, what did you think?_

_I was feeling in a giddy mood writing this, so I decided to add some happiness into the chapter and who does happy better than Emmett?_

_So what's going to happen next?_

_Well you'll just have to wait to find out._

_Until next time and I'm sorry for the long wait between chapters, hopefully when my other story is finished they should be uploaded a bit quicker :)_


	12. Good Morning

**Chapter 12 –Good Morning**

_Hey everyone, really sorry that it's been ages but works been a bit hectic._

_So thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter._

_Enjoy :)_

"She really is amazing Ali." Jasper said quietly, so he didn't wake Bella who had fallen asleep in the middle of the third movie and was now lying with her head in Alice's lap on the couch, looking quite comfortable and sleeping peacefully. Alice looked at her brother with a smile, "You don't have to tell me that Jazz." Alice replied just as quietly, her right hand coming up from its place on her girlfriend's stomach, to gently run through the brunette's hair. "I won fair, square Emmett." Bella muttered, making all the vampires in the room look at her but when she didn't wake up they were confused, except for Alice. "She's sleep talking." The pixie vampire said to her brothers and sister, making the confused expressions leave their faces. "Damn teddy bear vampire." Bella mumbled once again causing everyone to chuckle at Emmett's shocked face.

The human nestled herself into Alice's stomach ever further and smiled, whispering out, "Alice." In what was obviously content. "She really does love you." Edward stated and none of them missed the slightly surprised tone in the bronze-haired vampire's voice. It wasn't a secret that Edward thought they were soulless monsters and when Bella had found out what they were and then started to date Alice, they all knew he couldn't wrap his head around why Bella would still want to be near any of them, let alone date one of them, when she knew what they were and what they had done.

Alice smiled down at her human, "As I love her." She spoke softly, leaving none of the Cullen children, not even Edward with a doubt that they would be together forever, if Alice had her way.

The next morning Bella awoke to find herself in Alice's bed, with the vampire right next to her. "Good morning my Bella." Alice said her eyes alight with love. Bella groaned as she looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was only just after six in the morning, "No it's not a good morning, it's a bad morning, a very, very bad morning." The brunette replied sleepily, pulling the covers up and over her head, closing her eyes tightly. Not a moment later, she felt the covers being pulled up and a cold body coming under them before they were put back down, closing Bella in her cocoon once more. "Why is it a bad morning?" Alice asked her voice light and happy, making Bella groan again, stupid vampires and their need for no sleep. "Cause Ali it's not even seven yet and if we're not going to school today, I want to go back to sleep, so I'm saying good night to you, wake me up in a couple of hours." Bella said turning on her side so her back was facing her vampire and tried to go back into her peaceful state of sleep but it seemed Alice had other plans, for the vampire chuckled and edged her way closer to her human until her front was pressed up against Bella back, making the younger girl shiver but it wasn't from the coldness of Alice's skin.

"What if I don't want you to go back to sleep?" Alice asked, her nose skimming Bella ear and was rewarded with a muffled moan from said girl. "Then it'll be your fault when I suddenly collapse from exhaustion in the middle of the day." Bella replied, trying to keep her voice even and she was doing very well, her heart on the other hand was a completely different matter, it was hammering against her chest and Bella knew that it was pointless trying to calm it down, Alice just had that effect on her.

"Come on Bella, you know you don't want to go back to sleep...I'll even cook you breakfast." Alice purred in her girlfriend's ear and Bella had to forcibly bit back a moan, dammit she knew exactly what to do to get Bella wide awake. "Alice, please..." Bella moaned before trailing off, she was wide awake now and her body was telling her to turn around and take Alice right there and then but her mind was telling her to go slow, you don't want to rush this. 'Damn teenage hormones!' Bella thought angrily, she was so deep in her thoughts that she jumped slightly, when she felt one of Alice's cold, small hands slide under her top and come to rest dangerously close to her breasts.

"Yes Bella?" Alice asked and the young girl could tell without even seeing her vampire's face that Alice was smirking. "You're such a tease, now let me go back to sleep" Bella replied but didn't make a move to stop her girlfriends hand, which was now slowly tracing patterns onto her skin, it felt as if Alice was setting her on fire but Bella concluded that it wasn't a bad thing.

"Do you want to go back to sleep now?" Alice asked but she already knew the answer, in fact she'd had a vision of this, about an hour before Bella woke up, her visions were becoming clearer and clearer, which were making the petite vampire very happy. Bella slowly turned so she was now on her back, with Alice leaning over her and they were still under the covers. "No, not really." Bella answered, with a small, shy grin. "Hmm, I thought you'd say that." Alice said as she leant down, until their lips were centimeters apart, she looked into her humans eyes for a moment before slowly closing her own and connecting their lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

The kiss became more heated, very quickly; one of Bella's hands went to tangle itself in Alice's short and spiky locks, while the other was a bit bolder and slipped its way underneath the psychic's top. Bella and Alice gasped at the sensation; Alice's skin was so hard and cold but so smooth and soft at the same time.

Alice was mentally shouting at herself to go slow but her instincts were proving that to be a near impossible task. Without a warning, Alice flung the covers off of them, until it was around their waists and made Bella sit up.

Alice took her girlfriends t-shirt off in one fluid motion, with no complaints from Bella, her hands immediately going to Bella breasts and giving a soft squeeze, which caused Bella to give a very loud moan, their tongues were still in a fierce battle with the others. Alice was quite surprised when she felt a tug on her top but lifted her arms above her head and complied with her human, allowing Bella to take her top off.

Both girls didn't have a bra on, Alice didn't need one and Bella didn't like to sleep with one on, so they were now bare on their top halves and when Bella pushed her body into Alice's, it was the pixie vampires turn to moan. Alice's hands were still massaging the brunettes breasts as Bella caressed her girlfriends strong back, welding into her mind, every curve, every muscle, every single feature she could of that part of her vampires body.

Soon oxygen became an issue and Bella regretfully had to pull herself away from Alice's surprisingly warm and very addictive lips but that didn't stop Alice, as she kissed her way from Bella's lips, down her jaw and onto her neck. Bella knew what was sure to follow, if they didn't stop and although she loved Alice with everything she had, she wasn't ready to make that step, no matter what her hormones were telling her.

"Alice...Alice stops...Ali we need to stop." Bella stuttered out and breathed out a thankful sigh when Alice stopped what she was doing to Bella's neck and looked up. Bella almost gasped when her eyes connected with her girlfriends, they were pitch black and Bella associated that with vampires being extremely thirsty and was instantly afraid, her body tensed as an automatic reaction, her heart started to beat even faster, if that were even possible, from fear.

Alice felt Bella tense and knew what she must look like, "Shhh Bella, its ok I'm not thirsty." Alice said soothingly. "B...but...your...e...your eyes." Bella stuttered out, her voice trembling, making Alice feel extremely guilty, she should have told Bella a little bit more about vampires but no, she had assumed that Bella knew everything about them, what with her experiences and everything.

"Our eyes go black, when we're thirsty and haven't hunted in a while or when we're extremely aroused." Alice explained slowly and felt Bella relax just a little. "You're not thirsty?" Bella asked quietly, Alice gave her a reassuring smile and shook her head. Bella blushed as she figured if Alice wasn't thirsty she was the other. "Silly Bella." Alice chuckled out, as she leant her head down and ran her nose along Bella's neck, breathing deeply as she did so. "You may smell extraordinary but I would never hurt you Bella that I can promise." The vampire said seriously, every word in her statement filled with her promise.

"Bella please." Emmett begged, down on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him, he really was a sight to see. "Nope." Bella replied as she picked up a piece of her toast and took a bite out of it, grinning as she did so at Alice who was sat across the table from her, watching her human eat.

"Bella please, Jazz and Eddie aren't letting me forget it, I'm just asking for a rematch." Emmett pleaded again, Bella was finding this very funny but so far had managed to keep a straight face, which could be to do with the fact that she knew Jasper was sending her waves of calm. "Emmett I said no, can you just let me eat my breakfast in peace?" The brunette asked and watched with satisfaction when the big vampire's shoulders slumped and he slowly made his way out of the kitchen, dragging his feet all the way, mumbling about how he was never going to live this down.

As soon as he was out of the kitchen, Bella couldn't hold it in anymore; she felt Jasper's calming influence leave her and immediately started to laugh. "I didn't know vampires begged." Bella said to her girlfriend with a cheeky smile on her lips, making Alice stop laughing and narrow her eyes playfully at her human. "We don't beg Emmett is just an exception." Alice stated but Bella continued to smile, "I bet I could make you beg." The brunette replied, without a trace of blushing as she locked eyes with her girlfriend, who looked quite shocked.

"W...w...well...i...i..." Alice managed to splutter out before trailing off, she was speechless, and no one had caused her to become speechless before. "What's that about begging?" Jasper said as he and Edward walked into the kitchen, holding hands to see Bella with a smirk on her face and Alice staring at the younger girl with her mouth wide open. "It doesn't matter, I made a point to Alice and I think it caught her off guard that's all." Bella answered, while Alice was still looking at her in shock.

"Bella whatever you said, I think it's broken her...I can't believe I'm saying this but Bella I think you broke Alice." Jasper said as he waved his right hand in front of Alice's face but she didn't respond. "Maybe she's having a vision?" Bella suggested when Alice made no movement to say she had noticed Jasper and Edward's presence. Edward chuckled, "Trust me she's not having a vision." The mind-reading vampire answered, making Bella confused but Jasper's expression changed to one of understanding, especially when he felt Alice's emotions, the lust radiating off of her was phenomenal, and Jasper was having a hard time not dragging Edward up to their room.

"Umm ok, so what's the matter with her?" Bella asked confused, Alice was staring blankly in front of her, not looking at anything. "She's just deep in thought about something." Edward replied, failing to hide the grin that stretched across his face, his sister's thoughts, although very sexual were also very amusing.

"Well we better be going, got things to do." Jasper said, the lust coming off of Alice was so bad, he was sure another minute of it and he was going to take Edward right on the kitchen table. Edward looked at his lover in confusion, "What are you talking about; we don't have anything to do." The bronze-haired vampire said, making Jasper roll his eyes and grab Edward's arm in a tight grip before dragging him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Well that wasn't werid at all." Bella mumbled to herself, as she picked apart her toast, suddenly not hungry, now all she had to do was wait for Alice to snap herself out of whatever she was in.

Bella sighed, 'This could take a while' the brunette thought to herself, as she settled in for a long wait.

_Well that's the end of chapter 12._

_What did you think?_

_The next chapter gets a little more interesting and Bella sees an old face, I think you all know what I mean._

_So review and leave me a comment about this chapter._

_Until next time :)_


	13. My Nightmare, It's Back

**Chapter 13 - My Nightmare, It's Back**

_Thanks for the reviews everyone, glad you liked the chapter._

_So let's read on and find out what's going to happen now._

_I did borrow some parts of this chapter from Stephanie Meyer's book Twilight._

_Enjoy!_

**B POV**

Don't move, if you move they will know you're there.

Don't make a sound, if you make a sound they will find you.

Don't breathe, if you breathe too much and too loud, they will find you.

Keep calm, if you start to panic, your heart will start to race, alerting them to where you are currently hiding.

As I sit here curled up in a ball, my limbs starting to seize up from not having moved so long, I can feel the pins and needles starting to awaken in my legs and know that if I don't move soon, I won't have much chance if they find me. Actually scratch that, if they find me I won't stand a chance anyway, I mean come on little old human me against super fast vampires, I wouldn't even last two seconds if I tried to escape, I probably wouldn't even get a chance to stand and try to make a run for it.

How did it get to this? One minute I'm sitting with Alice and Rose watching Emmett, Jasper and Edward play each other at a racing game, I'm laughing at the banter of the three brothers as they crash into each other, pushing each other off the track, laughing at how happy I'm feeling, at how good life has been since my move to Forks.

Then the bombshell hits.

And all hell breaks loose.

"Come out; come out wherever you are Bella." He whispers, making shivers go up my spine but still I don't make a noise.

"It's no use hiding Bella, I will find you." Another says but I don't move, I pretend to myself that if I ignore them, they won't find me, they'll go away but even in my head, my words and ideas sound so false and unconvincing.

It goes quiet, too quiet and I know there just toying with me, I know they've found me and in my last moments, I send up a silent prayer for someone to take care of Charlie and give me strength for what's about to happen.

"Found you." A voice whispers in my left ear, their cool breath fanning across my neck, my heart starts to beat uncontrollably, I scream.

**No One's POV**

Bella's scream echoes through the garage, sounding off the walls and back towards the middle.

"Damn Bella you would think someone was trying to kill you or something." The vampire says, covering their ears against Bella's scream. "You are you're going to torture me to death by playing Bella Barbie Alice!" Bella exclaimed, as she turned to look at her girlfriend who was now looking at her human in amusement.

"Oh come on it isn't that bad." Emmett said from his position in front of the car Bella had been hiding behind, Rose was to Alice's left, while Jasper and Edward were just behind Emmett, grinning like mad men. "If it's not that bad, why don't you do it Emmy?" Bella sneered at the big blurry vampire, who took a step back in alarm at Bella's words. "I think I'll pass on that Bells, thanks anyway." Emmett replied but it seemed that what Bella had said seemed to of put a plan in Alice and Rose's heads.

"Actually Bella that's an excellent idea, we can do all of you, that includes you Jasper and you Edward." Alice stated when she saw said two trying to slyly make their way out of the garage and into the house. "Damn you Bella." Edward muttered quietly but it wasn't quite enough for Bella heard, gave him a cheeky grin and replied, "You're welcome Eddie, if I have to be put through this torture then so do you all." Emmett glared at his little human sister but she didn't cower under his gaze like he wanted her to do, she just smirked at him, "You're evil." The childish vampire whispered in horror. Bella looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her head in agreement to Emmett's words.

"This is brilliant! Finally a partner in crime!" Emmett suddenly shouted with joy, pumping his fist in the air, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Rose all rolled their eyes but were smiling nonetheless, while Bella shook her head but continued to grin.

"Come on then boys and Bella upstairs." Alice announced, the smiles sliding off the boys and Bella's faces like butter, as they realized what was about to happen.

"Alice please, I'll...I'll do anything but not this...please." Bella begged her girlfriend, who she could see was going to crack, she just needed a little help, throwing her best innocent puppy dog look at Alice, Bella stared intently, even managing to make her eyes brim with tears but when she thought Alice was going to give in she was instantly rewarded with the pixie vampires eyes glazing over, signaling a vision.

A somewhat tense minute later, Alice eyes swam back into focus, a wide grin stretched across her lips, which was being imitated by Edward who was nearly bouncing around in excitement, if it weren't for the fact that Bella was sure Jasper was sending him massive amounts of calm, she was sure the bronze-haired vampire would of been. "What? What did you see?" Emmett asked impatiently, Alice's eyes flickered towards her brother before they settled back on her love, who she could see was confused and knew was about to become more confused when she answered.

"There's going to be a thunderstorm in just over an hour." Alice stated confidently and just as she thought, Bella expression became even more confused, Alice thought it was so cute, she was having trouble not kissing the confusion away and taking Bella upstairs so they could finish what they had started earlier.

Edward cleared his throat, making Alice snap out of her thoughts to see Bella had asked her a question and was awaiting an answer, "I'm sorry Bella could you repeat that, I was somewhere else." The petite vampire said sweetly, making Edward smirk and mumble quietly so Bella wouldn't hear, "Oh you were somewhere else all right." This earned him a quick glare from Alice and amused looks from his mate and other siblings.

"When there is a thunderstorm, we go to this field and play baseball." Alice explained. "Why would you need to play baseball in a thunderstorm?" Bella asked, trying to figure it out in her mind but couldn't come up with the answer. Alice looked at her siblings, to see them all shaking their heads, looking back at her human she smiled and simply replied, "You'll see."

**Later At The Field**

"It's time." Alice said from her place beside Bella, who was still in a little shock at the huge clearing and the distance between the bases. "Are you ready for some ball?" The pixie vampire enquired, her eyes bright and eager, "Go team!" Bella said, trying to sound appropriately enthusiastic.

Alice giggled before placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's forehead and then racing off to join her family, looking like a ballerina as she did so.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked, to which Bella nodded, she couldn't shake the feeling like something very bad was going to happen. "You don't play Esme?" Bella asked a little shyly, Esme chuckled before replying, "No I prefer to referee, I like to keep them honest." "They cheat." Bella stated, she didn't need an answer, she already knew what Esme was going to say; she just knew it was most likely Emmett that cheated.

"I'm glad Alice has found you dear, she has been alone too long." Esme said quietly. Alice choose that moment to look over to them and flash them a bright, award winning smile, which made Bella's heart flutter. "Not to sound mean or anything but I'm glad she was alone, if she had found someone, I would have never stood a chance." Bella murmured, which made Esme to flash her a heartwarming smile.

"Batter up." Esme said a couple of minutes later, after her and Bella had reached the end of the field. Emmett took his position at the home plate and Bella's eyes widened slightly as she realized how big the distance between the bases, pitcher's mound and home plate actually were; they looked even further apart now they were closer.

Alice stood with the ball by her waist, still as stone and before Bella could even blink, like the strike of a cobra, Alice's right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand who was catching for the other team.

"Was that a strike?" Bella asked, her knowledge of baseball was very limited. "If they don't hit it, it's a strike." Esme replied, her eyes never leaving the game. Jasper threw the ball back to Alice who gave a quick grin to Bella, who barely saw before her hand spun out again. This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash into the ball. The crack of the impact was shattering and Bella immediately understood why they had to play in thunderstorms.

The ball shot into the forest, like a meteor. "Home run." Bella murmured softly but was a little confused when Esme cautioned her, "Wait." Emmett was a blur around the bases, with Carlisle shadowing him, then Bella realized that Edward was missing.

"Out!" Esme cried in a clear voice, as Bella saw Edward emerge from the trees, with the ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin even visible to Bella.

"Emmett hits the hardest but Edward runs the fastest." Esme explained.

A little while later when Edward had caught the third one out, Alice sprinted over to her girlfriend's side, brimming with excitement. "What do you think?" She asked Bella, who cocked her head upwards before answering, "One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again."

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before.' Alice replied with a laugh, 'I'm up." She said before prancing off towards the home plate, leaving Bella mesmerized.

The game continued, the score constantly changing and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers, occasionally Esme called them to order, the thunder rumbled on.

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching when Alice suddenly froze, a gasp escaping from her lips, Edward's head snapped up to look at her, their eyes met and Bella could tell they were having one of their silent conversations. Alice was at Bella's side in an instant, Edward not a second behind her before the others could ask what was wrong.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense as she asked her daughter, who looked worried, "I didn't see...I couldn't tell." The pixie vampire whispered, unconsciously moving closer until her and Bella were a breath apart. "What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked his daughter, his voice calm and sounding with authority. "They heard us playing and it changed their path." She replied, grabbing Bella's hand with her own cold one and squeezing gently. Bella hadn't fully caught onto what was happening.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked, turning towards Edward who had a look of upmost concentration on his face before he answered, "Less than five minutes. They're running...they want to play." He scowled. "Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flashing towards Bella who was standing like a statue; her thoughts had fully formed what was happening. "No, not carrying...' Edward started to say before cutting himself off, 'Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice, who looked at Bella, her face showing how horrified she was feeling, "Three." She answered in a whisper.

Emmett scoffed, "Three! Let them come." He said, flexing his muscles on his arms, giving Bella a little comfort.

After a few moments, Carlisle said, "Let's just continue the game,' His voice was cool and level but even Bella could tell he was tense, 'Alice said they were simply curious."

"You pitch Esme, I'll call now." Alice said to her mother, as she planted herself in front of her girlfriend, never letting go of her hand.

The others returned to the field with Esme and Edward seeming to orientate themselves around where Bella stood, "Take your hair down." Alice said, Bella obediently slid her hair out of her hair band and shook it around her. "That won't help; I can smell her across the field." Rose stated softly. Alice gritted her teeth, so she didn't snap at her sister. "Stay very still, keep quiet and don't move from my side, please." Alice said to her human, she hid the stress in her voice well but Bella could hear it still.

The rest returned to the game but it was half-heartedly, no one hit very far, Emmet, Jasper and Rose all hovered infield. Alice paid no attention to the game; her eyes were ranging the forest. "I'm so sorry Bella, it was stupid of me to expose you like this, I'm so sorry." Alice muttered to her love, who could tell her vampire was beating herself up over this. "Ali its ok, I've survived worse, it'll be fine, and it wasn't your fault." Bella murmured softly but she couldn't shake the feeling from earlier that something very bad was going to happen.  
She heard Alice's breath stop and her eyes zone in on the right field, taking half a step, angling herself between Bella and who was coming.

Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rose all stopped and ran towards Alice and Bella, creating a formation so Bella was to the side and behind them a little bit.

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, as they got closer, Bella was finally able to make out their appearances and what she saw made her breathing stop and her heart start to beat wildly. Without conscious thought, her body started to shake terribly. "Bella stay calm." Alice whispered to her girlfriend, it was so quiet Bella nearly didn't hear it but how could she stay calm. "Oh god." Bella whispered, mortified, her face was a mask of terror, she knew it was no use to run, her grip on Alice's hand tightened a considerable amount, so much so that Alice felt it slightly and as she looked at her girlfriend, she knew something was definitely wrong with her. "Bella? Bella what is it?" Alice asked as quietly as she could but so Bella could still hear her.

Bella had got her breathing back and it was now coming in short, ragged gasps. "It's...it's...it's..." Bella managed to say but anything else was lost. "It's what Bella? Bella tell me what's wrong!" Alice said, she could feel fear starting to seep through and knew if she was feeling fear then Jasper was losing control, none of them would be feeling fear except Bella and it would take a huge amount of fear for Jasper's power to not work. "My nightmare." Bella said in a small, weak voice. A light breeze swept past them all and ruffled Bella's hair, blowing her scent towards the other vampires, who all stiffened momentarily, they were now only a couple of feet away.

A predatory grin appeared on the blonde males face before he walked the last few steps towards them slowly, with his arm wrapped around the red headed woman, while the one with black dreadlocks was looking towards the Cullen's with surprise evident on his features.

"Hmm you smell delicious but then again you always have, haven't you Bella Swan." The blonde vampire said, smiling, showing his gleaming white teeth in the process. The Cullen's all put two and two together and in unison a feral snarl ripped through their throats at the blonde vampire, who eyes never left the shaking Bella.

_Dun dun dun, wonder what's going to happen next?_

_Well you're all going to have to wait and find out, aren't you :)_

_Hands up who thought Bella was in trouble right at the start of the chapter? I hope I get a couple of yes's._

_Leave us a review and tell us what you thought of the chapter, no flames please :)_

_Until next time._


	14. See You Soon

**Chapter 14 - Protection But It Isn't For Me**

_Hey everyone, glad you liked the last chapter and I'm happy that I got some yes's for people thinking Bella was in trouble at the start of the last chapter._

_So this chapter, you might not like what I've done but for something to happen this needed to be done, you'll understand hopefully when you read it._

_So thanks for the reviews and here's the chapter :)_

Their snarls were deafening, sending shivers down Bella's already quaking body, which was now situated behind Alice, her hands were balled up into fists against her vampires back. The nomad with the black dreadlocks was in a defensive crouch, while the red head had her arm around the blonde vampire's waist, with his arm draped loosely over her shoulders, both of them looking quite relaxed and the blonde was looking at Bella with slight amusement.

"What's the matter Isabella? Scratches giving you a bit of trouble?" He asked, smiling sadistically, Bella buried her head in between her girlfriend's shoulder blades, tears burning in her eyes. Alice let loose a animalistic growl but didn't move from her position in front of her human, she wanted nothing more than to launch herself forward and ripped this piece of scum into pieces but that would leave Bella exposed until one of her family took her place and there was the factor that her girlfriend had practically glued herself to Alice's back, so the pixie vampire had to settle to giving the blonde vampire a very deadly and menacing glare. The blonde's eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of Alice in front of Bella before his taunting smirk and piercing black eyes were back in place.

"We mean no trouble. We'll go now." The one with the black dreadlocks said calmly, as he stood from his defensive crouch and started to make his way back towards the woods, his eyes never leaving the Cullen's, who were all still growling at the other two. "James. Victoria." He called, once he saw the other two weren't following him.

"See you soon Isabella." James said after a moment of staring hungrily at the still shaking Bella, Edward growled at James's horrifying thoughts, making to take a step towards the vampire but Jasper grabbed his arm and stopped him with a warning look. James and Victoria speed away from them without another word, leaving the Cullen's staring angrily at the spot where they had just been standing, even Carlisle and Esme looked like the vampires they truly were.

"They're gone." Edward said quietly, when he couldn't hear their thoughts anymore and only then did the Cullen family step out of their crouches and cease their growling, with Alice turning around immediately and gathering her girlfriend in her arms, making soothing noises to Bella who was now crying softly. "Shhh Bella it's going to be ok." Alice said softly to her girlfriend but it seemed the brunette was oblivious to her vampire's words.  
Alice looked towards her family, her face twisted in pain as she wrapped her arms tighter around her trembling girlfriend. "Get her to the jeep Alice." Carlisle said calmly, making everyone spring into action. Alice swept Bella's feet from underneath her, carrying her bridal style towards Emmett's jeep, with Emmett, Edward and Jasper flanking her by her sides and behind her. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were running back to the house.

"Bella? Bella? Bella I promised I would protect you and that's exactly what I intend to do." Alice stated softly when they were in the jeep and moving along the woods towards the Cullen's house, with Bella in Alice's lap, refusing to move her head from its position in her pixie vampire's neck, Alice words once again seeming to not sink into Bella.

"What are we going to do?" Alice heard Emmett ask quietly, so Bella wouldn't hear. "He won't stop, he's a tracker, I saw inside his mind and he wants Bella badly, he never stopped looking for her but her little plane switch confused him, making him loose her but now that's he found her again...he's never going to stop until he gets her...and he's never failed before." Edward whispered the last part, so even the vampires had to strain to hear him, what he had seen in James's mind was twisted, what he wanted to do to Bella once he had her again, Edward couldn't even think of it for too long before it made him sick, James liked to play games, which is what he had been doing to Bella before she had got away.  
Edward had collected a lot from James's mind and was intending on using it to his family's advantage to rip the sick psychopath into pieces and burn them. "He will not get her!" Alice hissed under her breath, all too aware that her girlfriend hadn't stopped shaking since James had left.

Without a thought one of Alice's hands slipped under the jacket Bella was wearing and her fingertips lightly started to stroke her humans scars, Alice breathed an unnecessary sigh of relief when she felt Bella's shaking slow and the muscles in her body relax ever so slightly. She sat back in the jeep, continuing to stroke Bella's stomach and her scars and she listened to her brothers, through ideas and thoughts around as they made their way home.

"Bella what are you doing?" Alice asked quietly from her place on her bed as she watched her girlfriend rush around the vampire's bedroom, picking up random bits of clothing off the floor, sometimes chucking some back down.

"You know for someone who has all the time in the world, your bedroom is quite messy." Bella muttered her reply, the first words she had spoken since the baseball game, not looking in her vampires direction as she did so, which hurt Alice a little but she understood Bella was feeling terrified. "That doesn't answer my question." Alice said softly but didn't move towards Bella, who was now shoving her clothes into the duffle bag she had brought with her to the Cullen's house for the week.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Bella answered hotly, her mind was jumbled with thoughts but the ones that were coming through her head loud and clear were, her nightmare was back and she had to run if she wanted to survive.

"Bella look at me." Alice said but all her human did was shove her clothes into her duffle bag faster. The raven haired vampire could see the light sheen of sweat on her brunettes forehead, she could see Bella was still shaking and could hear her heartbeat was racing, the blood pumping in her veins at a phenomenal rate, luckily Alice was too preoccupied with wanting to kill James and protect Bella, that the burn in the back of her throat was a dull throb, not the white fire hot poker she was use to.

"Bella? Bella? Bella look at me!" Alice commanded, using her speed so she was in front of her girlfriend in less than a second, grabbing her human's wrists gently in her cold hands. As Bella felt her hands stop moving, she looked up and met Alice's piercing, warm golden gaze.

"What are you doing?" The pixie vampire asked once again, she wasn't stupid; she knew exactly what Bella was doing but wanted her to admit it. The brunette didn't break her gaze with the psychic goddess in front of her, pure unaltered terror shining in her usually warm, and emotion filled eyes as she replied, "Running."

"Bella, I'm going to protect you, we're going to find him and I promise you he'll get what he deserves but you can't run, not again, it won't work, you're safer here...with me." Alice spoke gently, as if she was talking to a child because at that moment, to her Bella was extremely fragile, more so than usual. "N...no...he's here...I have to run...get away...he's gunna get me if I stay here, I don't want you or your family getting hurt because of me...I have to go." Bella managed to say, her eyes now darting around every inch of Alice's room, expecting him to jump out at any moment.

"Bella listen to me, there are seven of us and three of them, none of them will get to you, we can easily deal with them, none are going to even lay a finger on us, it'll be that easy, especially with Emmett, Edward and Jasper." Alice explained calmly but Bella just shook her head at her girlfriend's words.

"No...I'm...I'm not going to take that chance...I have to leave." Bella replied, trying to free her wrists from Alice's grasp but it was pointless. "Why are you being like this? You know we can protect you, I can protect you. Why are you so insistent on running away!" Alice asked, she knew Bella was terrified but that didn't explain why she didn't want them to deal with this, to help her.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Bella suddenly shouted, before her eyes went wide with shock at what she had just said.

"You...you...what?" Alice spluttered, that was the first time Bella had said that, she had never given any indication that she was going to say it either, so many different emotions were running through Alice at the moment, she was sure if she was human she would of passed out by now.

Bella felt like she was backed into a corner, she didn't know where that had come from.

_'Of course you do,'_ A little voice in her mind said, _'Ever since you and Alice got together, this feeling has been intensifying and since your emotional guard was down, I gave you a little push, it may of not of been a very good time but this was the only chance I was going to get, now don't make me force you to say it again, worry about everything else in a minute, for now focus on this.'_ The voice said before falling silent, leaving Bella with her racing thoughts.

After a minute of silence and with painful difficulty, Bella pushed all her worries and fears about everything else aside and focused on this. She was going to say the words she had promised herself she would never say again.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Bella spoke, "I...I lo...I love you and I don't want you in any danger...I couldn't live if something happened to you." She whispered the last part as she closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her vampires.

Alice took a moment to bask in the brilliant feeling that was in her chest before she slowly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her closer, kicking the duffle bag aside in the process. "I love you...but then you already knew that." Alice said, allowing a small smile to flash across her lips even though Bella couldn't see it.

Two tears slid down the brunettes cheeks, this was emotion overload, it was too much, first her nightmare comes back and now this, she couldn't take anymore.

"Ali..." Bella said quietly before trailing off, "Yeah Bella?" Alice asked looking into her girlfriends now opened eyes. "Kiss me." Bella stated softly, her voice taking on an innocent, child like tone that Alice had never heard from her before.

The vampire pixie looked a little hesitant, "Bella we should get downstairs, and they're making a plan..." Alice started to say but was cut off by Bella lips on hers.

Both girls forgot everything that was happening, everything around them and lost themselves in the kiss.

Alice lifted her human up by the backs of her thighs with Bella immediately wrapping her long legs around her girlfriend's petite waist. The vampire walked them back towards her bed and deposited Bella onto her back smoothly before gently crawling on top of her, she felt Bella's arms snake down her arms to her hips, wrapping her fingers around the hem of Alice's shirt and giving a tug.

The raven haired psychic complied straight away and sat up, while lifting her arms above her head, giving Bella permission to take her shirt off, which the young brunette did, her hands chucking the piece of clothing to the floor haphazardly before her hands made their way into Alice's short spiky locks.

In the back of her mind, Alice was aware of her family discussing whether or not one of them should go up and get them but Alice didn't care at the moment, all she wanted to do was continue to kiss Bella, to touch Bella and hold her all night long.

They had tonight at least; Edward had told the rest of them that Laurent, the one with the dreadlocks, didn't want anything to do with this and had left and now James and Victoria were searching the town, trying to find a way to get to Bella.

Bella slid her hands down from Alice's hair, down her now bare shoulders and then her bare back coming to rest on her hips, just above the waistline of the vampire's pants. In a surprisingly bold move, Bella's hands moved until they were resting on her girlfriend's button and zipper to her pants. "Bella I don't think now's the best time..." Alice started to say as she broke their kiss but was once again cut off by the brunette's lips. "Don't...stop...please." Bella managed to gasp out between breaths and kisses, considering the situation she was in, Bella didn't know where this courage was coming from.

"You don't want this." Alice stated quietly, Bella wasn't thinking straight; she didn't want to do this now. "Alice, I've never been more sure of anything in my life, I'm not freaking out because of him, he's not in my mind as long as you are, I want this...I want you...I love you and I want to show you how much I love you." Bella said her working the button on her vampire's pants before undoing the zipper slowly, praying that Alice wasn't going to stop her.

Truth be told, Bella was absolutely nervous, she was a virgin and had no experience in anything, she didn't want to be bad but she wasn't going to stop, she meant what she had said, she wanted to show Alice how much she loved her.

Alice's mind was shouting at her to stop this, that not only was this not the right time but it was also too dangerous for Bella and yet her hormones and heart were saying it was ok and to go for it.

So Alice did just that.

Downstairs the rest of the Cullen family were sat around the dining table, having long ago decided to leave the two girls alone and give them some time together, now they were discussing what to do and how they were going to go about keeping Bella safe until they had dealt with James.

"We should have killed him when we had the chance!" Emmett stated angrily, he had said he was going to keep Bella safe but he had let that sick bastard walk away without even trying to stop him. "We weren't prepared properly, we could have been hurt and there is no telling what they are like at fighting." Jasper replied in his military tone, the one that usually had Edward weak at the knees and thinking inappropriate things but this was too serious to even be thinking about that.

"I say we go out right now and hunt that piece of shit down and then rip him limb from limb really slowly, if his girlfriend wants to try and help him, let her try." Emmett said, flexing the muscles on his arms, his face dark but when Rose laid a hand on his forearm, he gave her a goofy, love filled grin. "We can't go running around half-cocked; we need a plan, one to either lure James to us or one to trap him somewhere with nowhere to go." Edward said, his mind whirling with the thoughts of his family, he was trying to block out the thoughts coming from Alice upstairs, he didn't need to know what they were doing, without being scarred for life but the thoughts downstairs were running through different ideas of how to capture James.

"How about we take Bella away?" Rosalie asked out loud, the plan quickly forming in her mind, with Edward seeing and nodding his head in agreement. "I'll put on some of Bella's clothes and we can lead James on a wild goose chase, while Jasper and Esme take Bella away until we have dealt with this." Rosalie continued confidently.

"Why not Alice be the one who goes with Bella?" Emmett asked his wife but it was Edward who answered, "James saw the way Alice protected Bella, he knows they're together and knows that Alice won't be anywhere Bella is not. If Alice comes with us, it will help us lead James away, giving Esme and Jazz enough time to get Bella away, hopefully James won't figure it out." Carlisle sat quietly in his seat as he thought everything before turning to his love and asking, "Are you okay with this?"

Esme flashed her husband a loving smile, "If this helps keeps Bella safe then I am okay with it but you must all promise to be careful, I don't like the fact that I won't be here to help you but I do think it is a good idea." The motherly vampire answered, grabbing Carlisle's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"We will go with Rose's idea; tomorrow morning we will put it into action." Carlisle said with an authoritive tone, "Are you going to be ok with looking after Bella?" Edward asked his mate as everyone left the table; Jasper gave his lover a small uncertain smile, "I'll be okay, and I think the question is, how we are going to convince Alice to stay, while we take Bella away?" The ex-army soldier asked, to which all Edward could do was shrug.

_Well that's the end of the chapter._

_What did you think? Leave us a review and let me know but no flames please._

_I can tell you now that I have no intention of letting Bella end up at the ballet studio but you'll just have to wait and see what does happen._

_Until next time!_


	15. Separated?

**Chapter 15 – Separated?**

_Hey so thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story or me to their favorites and/or alerts _

_So what's going to happen now? Well you'll just have to read on to find out._

_Enjoy!_

Alice was basking in the afterglow of what had just taken place between her and Bella, the things her human had made her feel were indescribable and the things Bella had done to her, Alice was sure a few of them were illegal in some places and as she lay there beneath her bed sheets with her girlfriends sleeping form half on top of her naked body, Alice was sure James could come bursting through her door and the pure and utter bliss that was spreading its way through her wouldn't even pause.

She was vaguely aware of her family, she heard her siblings down in the living room, with Emmett quietly saying with delight that he couldn't wait for them to come downstairs so he could start embarrassing Bella, they were actually even starting to take bets on who could make Bella blush first and the most.

Carlisle and Esme were in their bedroom, quietly talking about what was going to happen tomorrow but Alice didn't dwell on their words, for now she wasn't going to think about tomorrow, she was just going to enjoy this moment because she didn't know when they were going to get another like this until the James situation was dealt with. Moving slightly so Bella's head was now on her chest, Alice closed her eyes and let her mind replay her and Bella's activities of the past two hours throughout the rest of the night.

The next morning Bella woke up to find herself shivering slightly and it took her mind a few moments to register that she was naked. "What the? Why am I….?" Bella muttered to herself but stopped short when she heard a bell like laugh coming from behind her, last night came rushing back into her mind and this time she couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body but it wasn't from the cold. "Alice." Bella said in a breathless whisper and immediately felt her vampires body slide right up behind her and it didn't take Bella anytime to feel that Alice too was naked, her mind went straight to some very inappropriate thoughts of what she and Alice could do right now and she was never more thankful that Edward couldn't read her mind, she was quite surprised at herself for thinking such things about Alice, they had done only done it for the first time last night and yet already Bella was turning into some sort addict but who could blame her?

Alice was like oxygen, her body was like a drug and Bella needed both to live.

"Good morning my Bella, did you sleep well?" Alice asked, her voice right next to Bella's ear, one of her hands coming to rest on Bella's stomach, dangerously close to…. Bella's breath caught in her throat, her eyes closed off their own accord and she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips.

"Are you alright Bella?" Alice asked and Bella didn't need to see her girlfriends face to know there was a huge smirk gracing Alice's beautiful lips, a surge of heat passed through Bella's body and in a sudden burst of inspiration and courage, she decided to see how Alice handled a taste of her own medicine. "No, I'm not alright,' Bella said before turning around a flipping a slightly shocked Alice onto her back and straddling her petite waist, 'You see, I have this really beautiful girlfriend and because of her, last night was the best night of my life but now I have a problem, I can't seem to get last night out of my head, all I want is to touch her, all I want to do is love her but most of all….all I want is to hear my name escape from her lips in pleasure, she's all I can think about right now, it seems I've become very addict to her." Bella said and had to hide a smirk as she watched Alice's gorgeous golden eyes change to pitch black and her jaw drop so her mouth was now open slightly.  
When Alice didn't reply Bella felt she should continue, "I think I need to get this addiction out of my system, do you have any ideas of how I could do that?" The brunette asked, her eyes searching Alice's and had to stifle a laugh when she saw her girlfriend blink a couple of times before trying to answer. "I…I have a f….few ideas." Alice managed to get out and then saw Bella smile seductively, "Mmmm, I have an idea or two as well." Bella hummed out as she pressed her lips against her pixie vampire's neck.

Alice's chest rumbled and before she could stop herself a purr escaped her lips, making Bella stop her assault on her girlfriends neck and look up at her vampire, "Down kitty." Bella said, her eyes smoldering with lust.

Alice snapped and with a quiet growl, flipped them over and pinned Bella onto the bed, with her wrists above her head. "Looks like kitty wants to play." Bella stated cheekily but couldn't get anything else out before Alice's lips crashed against hers. "Playing isn't on this kitty's mind right now." Alice muttered against Bella's lips before going back to the task at hand.

A little over an hour later, Bella and Alice emerged from the pixie vampires bedroom and proceeded to make their way downstairs to the living room, where the rest of the Cullen children were residing, not having moved since last night.

"Morning." Bella greeted everyone with a small smile before placing herself on the only available chair that was left, with Alice settling softly on her lap as she got comfortable. "Hey Bells, sleep well?" Emmett asked with a small mischievous smile on his face. Bella knew where he was going to take this and prepared herself before answering, "Considering what has happened in twenty-four hours, I slept absolutely delightfully thanks."

"You did?' Emmett asked, faking surprise, 'Cause we heard a lot of noise coming from upstairs last night, I just thought it might of kept you awake."

Bella pretended to look confused as she replied, "Noise? I don't remember any noise?...Oh wait are you talking about Alice's screams? Yeah I heard them it was kind of hard not to seeing as she was under me when she was making them; I didn't know someone so little had the power to sound so loud." The look on Emmett, Jasper and Edward's faces were priceless, each of the boys stared at the human with wide eyes and open mouths, while Rose was hiding her face behind one of her hands as she tried unsuccessfully to hide her chuckles.

Alice's face was hidden in Bella's neck, her body shaking with her laughter, while Bella just stared innocently at the three vampires in front of her. "You know if you keep your mouths open like that any longer, you're gunna catch flies." Bella stated, her lips curving upwards into a smile, when the boys jaws snapped shut. "Oh god, she is exactly like Emmett." Edward said his voice filled with horror, Bella just sent him a grin, "Be thankful you can't read my thoughts Eddie." The brunette said.

"Ok, ok, now that you have tried and failed to make Bella embarrassed about her little activities with Alice last night…" Rose started to say but stopped when she heard Bella snort quietly before mumbling, "And this morning and I wouldn't exactly call them little thank you very much." Rose was stunned for a moment before shaking her head at Bella's words, while Alice giggled quietly at Bella's words.

""Anyway as I was saying, would one of you like to tell Bella and Alice what we discussed last night?" Rose asked the boys, Carlisle and Esme chose that moment to join them in the living room, standing side by side with in front of their children and no one failed to notice the happy and comical atmosphere disappear straight away and be replaced by a tense and silent one.

"I think you should do it Rose, it was your idea after all." Jasper answered and flashed an innocent grin to his blonde sister when she glared at him. "Fine," Rose mumbled before sighing and sitting up straight, grabbing her husband's had for support, as she looked at the two women across from her, who were staring at her curiously, well Alice was, Bella was looking at her hands which were playing with Alice's.

"I suggested that some of us take Bella away until the rest of us have dealt with this problem, I can put on some of Bella's clothes and run her scent away from the house with some of the others, James will follow us and then Bella can be taken away somewhere, away from the danger." Rose said, deliberately leaving out the part of Alice not being one of the people who will be taking Bella away and waited for her sister and Bella's responses. Alice stared at her sister intently and when Rose looked away only then did she speak, "What aren't you saying Rose?" The short haired vampire asked softly, making Bella look up and notice Rose and the rest of the Cullen's discomfort. "When I….when I say some of us take Bella away from here….I….I don't mean you." Rose explained with difficulty and watched as her sisters eyes hardened and a growl escaped from her lips. "I am not letting Bella go anywhere without me." Alice stated.

"That's exactly why you can't go with her.' Edward pointed out, upon seeing Alice's confused look, he elaborated, 'James knows that you two are together and he knows that you won't go anywhere Bella is not, if you are with us, it'll help convince James even more that Bella is as well."

Alice looked thoughtful for a minute before letting out a heart broken sigh and Bella didn't need any words to know what that meant. "Bella, it….it makes….makes sense." Alice said with difficulty and none of the family was in doubt that this was going to be painful for both girls.  
Bella gazed up at her girlfriend and saw love and sorrow in her eyes and knew it was killing her to do this. "Ok but please be safe and if you get hurt I'm going to kill you! All of you." Bella stated sternly, turning to the rest of the Cullen's who looked a little fearful at her words, making Alice laugh, her family was afraid of her girlfriend, who was human.

"Who's going to be taking her?" Alice asked and was a little relieved and comforted when Jasper and her mother raised their hands. "The only problem is we don't know where we're going to take her." Jasper said and was met with silence, that is until Bella nervously cleared her throat.

"I know where we can go." The brunette said and was met with seven pairs of golden eyes staring at her curiously. "He won't suspect me going there…seeing as it's the place it all started…I'm pretty sure he won't think I would go there." Bella stuttered out, her heart was racing a mile a minute at the thought of going back to the place where he had first started to torment her, where her mom and Phil…. Bella shivered violently before catching her girlfriend's eyes which were staring at her in concern.

"Phoenix?" Alice asked gently.

"Phoenix." Bella stated quietly, closing her eyes against the wave of dull pain that threatened to escape from her heart.

_Well that's it for that chapter, what did you think? Bella is going back to where it all started but like I said before she won't end up at the ballet studio._

_So leave us a review, I would love to know what you think is going to happen _

_Until next time!_


	16. The Clock Is Ticking Isabella

**Chapter 16 – The Clock Is Ticking Isabella**

_Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, I am kind of hoping that this story will get to 100 reviews but we'll just have to wait and see _

_So glad you all liked the last chapter and the fact that Bella isn't going to end up in the ballet studio _

_Memories will be in italics._

_Without further ado, here is the chapter!_

"Bella dear would you like something to eat?" Esme asked from the kitchen, her voice carrying like wind chimes throughout the house, all the way to Bella in the living room. "No thank you Esme." Bella murmured knowing full well the motherly vampire would hear her as if Bella was standing next to her.

A second or so later Esme was standing in front of her with her hands on her hips, looking stern. "Bella you have to eat something, the last thing you ate was some toast and that was nearly two days ago." Esme said softly, she knew this was terrifying for Bella but the young girl was wasting away before their eyes, she needed to eat.

'Two days.' Bella's mind seemed to sigh, it had been two days since Rose had told them the plan, it had been two days since they had left the Cullen house, it had been two days since Bella, Esme and Jasper had left Forks and it had been two days since she had seen Alice.

'Alice' Bella couldn't get her pixie out of her mind, no matter what she did or what she tried to do, thoughts about her girlfriend were constantly swirling around in her head, she wondered how she was doing, if the small vampire was missing Bella as much as she was missing the vampire, if she was still being chased by James, how the others were doing but mostly she wondered when she was going to see Alice again. There was a dull ache in her heart and for some reason whenever she focused on the ache, it made it difficult to breathe and Bella knew it wouldn't go away until she was in her girlfriend's arms, until she could see Alice and know she was safe.

Bella still felt absolutely awful that the Cullen's were doing this for her and her guilt and worry about something happening to them because of her, added onto her already unstable emotions she was sure Jasper was sending her waves of calm every single minute of every single day.

She still couldn't believe that she had agreed to this and more importantly, Bella couldn't believe that she had thought this would be a perfect place to hide out until it was all dealt with.

She had always felt like an outsider in Phoenix, she was pale whereas everyone else was a nice tanned colour, she liked to be alone while everyone else liked to go around in big groups, sit in big groups and makes jokes, she was quite the unsociable girl, nothing like the others girls at her old school and then it got worse after everything that happened with him but as soon as Bella stepped into Fork she had for some unknown reason felt that she would fit in quite nicely there, she had even made a few friends on her first day at her new school and then everything had started to go pear shaped when she had sat next to Alice in English and then it turned out Alice was really nice and kind, 'and now here we are' Bella thought to herself, she truly did have really bad luck.

She could still see Alice's pained eyes as they turned out of the Cullen garage.

"_Alice." Bella whimpered as her arms went around her pixie's neck, while Alice's went around her waist pulling her impossibly close to the vampire's body. They were in the living room, just the two of them as the others had decided to give them some privacy and had went to the garage to get everything ready for Jasper, Esme and Bella._

"_Bella." Alice sighed, her voice sounding so defeated and broken that Bella was sure she felt something inside her start to crack. They stared at each other intently, neither one looking away as both memorized the others face and as they memorized what it felt like to have the other in their arms. "I don't want you to go." Alice admitted quietly her voice innocent and afraid, her eyes swimming with tears that could never fall and Bella watched with slight disbelief as her girlfriend started to dry sob. Alice leant forward and let her face settle into the crook of the taller girls neck, her eyes shutting tightly against the pain that she was currently experiencing, after a moment Alice felt Bella place her head on top of her own and breathe deeply. "You know I don't want to go…..but….but what Rose and Edward…..said….makes…..sense….I would love nothing…nothing more than for you to come with me…..I want to know you're safe….if…..if I had my way…none of your family would be doing this….especially you." Bella whispered, lifting her head up and cupping Alice's chin so she could look into her vampire's eyes._

"_Alice please promise me you'll be safe." The brunette begged and only felt a small relief when Alice nodded her head. Without saying another word Bella crashed their lips together in a fierce and desperate kiss, the only thought that was going though Bella's head was, 'Will this be our last?' She knew the danger all the Cullen's were facing, even though they said it was going to be easy, she knew that they were just saying that to try and calm her but Bella wasn't stupid._

_When they had eventually broken from the kiss, they didn't say a word but grabbed the others hand and made their way to the garage, where everyone else was waiting for them, Bella knew they had all heard her and Alice's exchange but was grateful when they didn't say anything._

_Everything happened so fast after that, she saw Rose putting some of her clothes on before Carlisle giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze and Edward giving her a small what she thought was supposed to be a reassuring smile. Emmett was standing next to his wife, an excited look on his face._

_Alice gently pushed her into the backseats of the car before closing the door slowly, Esme joined her in the back minutes later._

_The last thing she saw before Jasper turned the car out of the garage was Alice's pain eyes watching her disappear, until they were out of their sight._

"I'm not hungry Esme." Bella replied in a monotone voice. Esme sat down beside Bella on the couch, her arms coming up to settle around the humans shoulders, pulling her into the motherly vampire's side. "Everything's going to be ok Bella." Esme said quietly, as if she was afraid to break the silence that had overcome the room.

She could feel Jasper's calming influence in the room, swirling around both of them even though her son was outside taking a break from Bella's scent. "You know everyone keeps on telling me that but here's the thing, I don't believe you, we haven't heard from them in over a day, Carlisle promised you he would call everyday with an update but they haven't called today! How can you be sure that something hasn't happened!" Bella replied her voice getting higher and higher as each word left her lips.

Esme didn't speak for a few minutes but when she did, her words were strong and her voice full of confidence, "I know that everything will be ok because I trust that our family will deal with this swiftly and efficiently, we shouldn't worry that they haven't called yet, it may just mean that they do not have any signal were they are.

With Edward, Emmett and Alice there, they will never be caught off guard and Emmett would be able to deal with both James and Victoria on his own, they are all perfectly safe, please stop worrying." Esme said softly, her words having a soothing effect on Bella, who immediately stop fighting against Jasper's waves of calm and allowed them to wrap around her and incase her in a protective bubble.

Before anything else could be said, Jasper was suddenly in front of them phone in his hand and by his ear as he listened to someone, Bella couldn't tell who but she had a pretty good idea, talk to him.

Jasper looked up with an unreadable face but Bella thought she could detect a dull wave of horror suddenly rush through her as the ex-soldier's eyes connected with hers. "He figured it out, that's why they've only just rang, they were trying to find his scent but he's just vanished and so has Victoria." Jasper said slowly and that was all it took for the calm Bella was feeling to break but she could tell Jasper had more to say, "What aren't you saying Jasper." Bella murmured her eyes never leaving the blonde vampires face but Jasper adverted his eyes as he answered, his voice barely above a whisper, making Bella strain to hear him, "They got Rose."

She heard Esme gasp but all Bella could do was stare at him, she couldn't feel the waves of calm Jasper was trying to push at her, couldn't feel Esme's arm which was still wrapped around her shoulders give her a gentle squeeze. All she could think about was how it was her fault Rose had been captured, that none of this would have happened if Bella hadn't met the Cullen's and in that moment she vowed that she would do anything in her power to get Rose back. Bella didn't register anything until she felt the cold metal of a mobile phone being shoved against her ear and a honey sounding voice shouting her name down the phone, "BELLA! BELLA LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT! BELLA TALK TO ME!"

"Alice." Bella whimpered, her voice sounding shaky from the sobs she was holding in. "Bella this is not your fault, do not even think about blaming yourself, Rosalie Hale is more than capable of looking after herself. The rest are going to get Rose back, while I come and get you." Alice said and Bella wished now more than ever that her pixie vampire was holding Bella in her strong, cold yet warm and safe arms. "What do you mean you're coming to get me?" Bella asked after her mind had sorted out everything her girlfriend had just said. "I mean I'm going to get the next flight to Phoenix and come and get you, and then you and I are going to go somewhere, just the two of us until this is all sorted." Alice replied and Bella didn't miss the sound of Alice's drawing in a breath, she could tell her girlfriend was scared out of her mind but she was pretty sure that she wasn't scared for herself.

"Ok." Was all Bella said, her mind was still trying to figure out how Rose had been caught. Jasper took this as his queue to take the phone back from Bella; his whispered words were too quiet for Bella too hear.

"Esme I'm so sorry." Bella managed to say before the tears that had been threatening to escape, spilled out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "Bella this is not your fault, Alice was telling the truth, this is not your fault, do not think about blaming yourself, we will get her back. Rose is more than capable of looking after herself, she's a fiery one and she will be fine." Esme said her words were stern but gentle.

As Bella went to answer the motherly vampire, who she considered a mother figure, her mobile went off, with a glance at the screen she could see that it was a number that she didn't recognize, she figured it was probably her dad calling to check up on her from his course thing.

Sliding the phone up to answer, Bella put it too her ear and prayed for her terrible acting skills to get her through this phone call. "Hey dad." Bella answered as she got up from the couch and walked a couple of step away from the two vampires who were now in hushed conversation with Jasper still on the phone, her tone light and what she hoped cheerful but the reply she got wasn't what she had been expecting.

"Hello Isabella, I must admit I am surprised that Forks high school so willingly gives out their student's details but then Victoria is so good at persuasion." The voice was cold and menacing, sending shivers up Bella's spine.

As she opened her mouth to call out to Esme, James spoke once more, "I wouldn't call for help Isabella, or else you'll have to say goodbye to a certain blonde vampire and we wouldn't want that would we?' James asked, his tone telling Bella that he wouldn't hesitate in carrying out his threat, 'Now say please dad just listen." He said and there was no mistaking the command in his voice.

Gritting her teeth against the scream that wanted to flow out of her lips Bella spoke, "Please dad just listen." Tears starting building up once again in the brunette's eyes. "That's very good now say no dad, I just needed to get away and then walk out of the room and away from the other two." James said his voice betraying how amused he was all of this, reminding Bella of the way he had laughed when Phil's car had gone up in flames.

"No dad, I just needed to get away." Bella said and was aware of Esme and Jasper's eyes on her back as she turned and walked up the stairs and into her old bedroom. "Now are you alone, just answer yes or no." James once again commanded. Bella could feel her body shaking and could feel the tears that she had been keeping at bay now dripping down her cheeks and off of her chin, "Yes." Was her answer and as soon as the word had left her lips, she could hear his maniacal laugh from the other end.

"Excellent, now I take it you know what I want?" James asked although he didn't need to, Bella knew as soon as she heard his voice what he wanted. "Yes." Bella replied with a whisper. "Good now I will give you until tonight to get to the road with the forest either side, do you know the one that I mean?" James once again asked and gave a small chuckle when he heard Bella's breathing stop on the other end of the phone, of course she knew the road he was talking about, it was the road where everything had started to fall apart, it was the road where her mom and Phil's car had gone up in flames, it was where they died.

"Yes." The brunette answered her voice shaking with anger or grief she didn't know. "Very good and do you think you will be able to get there without anyone following you?" He asked and Bella didn't need to see him to know how much he was enjoying this. "No." Bella managed to say before sobs threatened to escape from her lips, making her clamp them shut.

James sighed before saying disappointedly, "Well that is too bad, I was willing to do a trade, this lovely feisty blonde for you but if you don't think you can get away then I guess I'll just have to…" Bella cut him off, "NO! I can do it." She said her voice confident but she was feeling anything but.

"BELLA DON'T!" A voice shouted down the phone before being abruptly cut off but it was enough for Bella to recognize the voice. "Rose." The brunette muttered horrified. "Oh she is certainly feisty, It is a shame that I don't really like blondes otherwise I could have so much fun with her,' James said his voice sounding like he was talking about the weather before it suddenly turned cold with a slight tone of excitement and danger clipping at the edges, "See you soon Isabella and don't be late, I have patience but after dark my patience will have run out and your little friend here will pay the price…the clock is ticking Isabella…..tick tock Isabella…..tick…..tock." He said before the line suddenly went dead and all Bella could do was stare at the cold metal object in her hand.

'Forgive me Alice.' Bella thought to herself before getting her emotions in check, placing her mobile in her jean pocket and going back into the living room to see Jasper and Esme's worried eyes on her. 'How the hell am I meant to get away from them?' Bella thought to herself as she sat back down on the couch and closing her eyes, willing her mind to try and figure a way out.

_Well that's the end of that chapter and I can tell you that's there's only a couple of chapters left, 2 or 3 at the most I think, I might try to get a nice whole twenty out for this story but I'm not sure yet._

_So what did you think? Review and let me know, the next chapter you all know what's coming; Bella goes to James but what happens? _

_Does she save Rose?_

_Does she live?_

_Does she die?_

_Will Esme and Jasper figure out where she is in time?_

_What about the other Cullen's?_

_What about Alice?_

_Well find out in the next chapter, I'm not too sure when it'll be up, I'm off work for nearly two weeks so I'm going to try and finish writing this story in that time, so look out for it next week sometime._

_Until then!_


	17. No Going Back

**Chapter 17 – No Going Back**

_Hey everyone thanks for the reviews and thanks to people who added me and this story to their favorites and alerts _

_I do not own Twilight unfortunately _

_So I have nothing left to say except on with the chapter!_

The clock across from here told her she had been sitting on the couch in silence for nearly two hours since the phone call and still she didn't have a clue on how she was going to get away from Esme and Jasper.

Tick…..tick…..tick went the clock and all Bella could think about as she continued to stare at it was that every time she heard a tick, that was one second closer to death she was. She knew she was going to die and she had excepted that, she was going to save Rose in the process so Bella felt that it was justice but there were a couple of things that were making her extremely uncomfortable and fearful of what she had to do.

First there was Charlie. She didn't know how he was going to react when he found out that she was dead, Bella hoped that he would be able to cope and she hoped that he would find someone so he wasn't going to be eating at that infernal diner every night or ordering take-away.

Second there were the Cullen's. She was grateful for everything they had done for her and just prayed that they would continue with their kindness and help Charlie. She hoped they knew how much she appreciated everyone of them.

And lastly there was Alice. She knew that Alice was going to be heartbroken and there was nothing Bella could do for the pain that she felt in her heart when she thought about that. Bella was Alice's and somewhere in the brunette's mind she knew that Alice would never be with anyone every again, she knew that after her death Alice would never be the same again and Bella didn't know how she could try and make it hurt less.

She couldn't talk to her, if she did Alice would immediately know something was wrong and then Bella would have no chance in hell of getting away…..wait….there was a way to talk to her…she could write to her…give it Esme and say that it was for Charlie but it would really be for Alice, she could put everything she wanted to say to her pixie in the letter, she could pour her heart out into the paper and pray that Alice would listen to her words because that was something Bella had always been good with….words. She may not be a person who could express their feelings to someone, she was a person that likes to keep her feelings to herself but she had always been good with words, especially if they were written.

Standing from the couch Bella retrieved a pad of paper and a pen from the table to her right and then sat back down on the couch, Esme and Jasper were in the kitchen probably discussing what would happen next or something like that but right now all that was in Bella's mind was writing her letter to Alice, not what Esme and Jasper were doing, not thinking about how she was going to get away from them, not the pain she was going to cause her dad, just the letter.

Taking a deep breath Bella began to write:

Alice

I'm so sorry.

He has Rose and said he would do a switch, me for her and I had to take the offer. I would never be able to live with myself if anything happened to any of your family.

Please don't go looking for him, stay with your family, they need you and I know you need them. I've seen how much you all love one another, it runs so deep that not even the most perfect family could even come close to feeling the love you and your family feel for each other.

I want you to know how much I love you, when I came to Forks I was a dark, emotionally, mentally and physically scarred girl but you helped me, you started to make me feel again, you started to bring back the original me and I cannot tell you how much I thought that would never be possible.

I never thought I would be able to love someone ever again, let alone be in love with someone yet here I am in love with you, in love with Alice Cullen the vampire, my vampire. You opened my heart to love again and I know that if this hadn't all happened, I would of loved you for all eternity, I would have asked to be with you for all eternity, I would have asked for you to change me and somewhere deep down inside me as I write this I know your answer would have been yes.

I need to go, I still haven't figured out how I'm going to escape from Esme and Jasper... Please don't blame them, it's not their fault, if you're reading this then I guess it means I just got lucky…for once.

I needed to write this, I know I can't speak to you, even if it's on the phone you would be able to tell something was wrong immediately and I can't let anything get in the way of what I need to do.

Please tell your family that I appreciate everything they have done for me, they made me feel like part of your family and I will never be able to tell how happy that made me.

I love you so very much, when I first said those words to you I'll admit I was shocked but then I realized how natural they sounded and knew that I was always meant to say them.

I want you to promise me something….don't do anything stupid, I know you Alice and I know that you would probably go out and find yourself trouble and I can't stand the thought of something happening to you because of this, because of me.

Promise me that you'll stay with your family, that is all I ask….that and for you to look after Charlie for me, this won't be easy on him.

I have to go now, if I don't I'll never stop writing.

You are the light inside my darkness.

I love you forever and eternity.

Bella

X X X

Bella barely managed to keep the tears at bay as she ripped the letter of the pad of paper and then proceeded to fold it until it resembled a square barely bigger than the palm of Bella's hand, closing her eyes Bella willed Alice to see this, "Alice." Bella whispered her hand clutching the letter tightly as she stared intensely at it, hoping beyond everything that Alice saw this and would understand this when Esme told her about the letter to Charlie.

Standing from her position on the couch Bella slowly made her way to the kitchen, as she stepped into the room Bella saw Esme and Jasper sat at the table opposite each other, their talking ceased immediately when they saw Bella enter the room. "How are you holding up Bella?" Esme asked softly, standing from her chair and walking over to the human, gently placing her hands on Bella's shoulders the motherly vampire gave a reassuring squeeze. "Alice will be here soon but we have decided that we will meet them at the airport, so that you and Alice can get straight onto another plane and get out of here, it is safer this way." Esme explained but Bella was barely paying attention, as soon as Esme had mentioned that they were going to the airport a plan had started to form in her mind and she knew that it was nearly one-hundred percent sure to work, all she needed was for Alice' plane to be flying in to terminal five and for Jasper to accompany her and not Esme, it should be easy enough.

"When are we leaving?" Bella asked making sure to keep her emotions calm, she didn't need to be so close to success for Jasper to figure her out and make her plan go up in smoke. "I was just about to come and get you; we need to be there soon, Alice's plane lands in just under two hours." Esme answered, nodding to Jasper who without a word left the room to retrieve Bella's things.

The human brunette knew now was the time to give Esme her letter, so holding it out in front of her Bella asked, "Umm Esme…..will you do me a favor and give this to Charlie? I just thought I should try and explain to him why I'm not there when he gets back, I know you all would probably figure something out but I know it would be better coming from me…well sort of coming from me until I get a chance to talk to him over the phone or….or something." Bella explained and was relieved when all Esme did was nod and take the letter from Bella's hands before proceeding to put it in her blouse pocket.

"Ready to go?" Jasper enquired from the kitchen doorway, Bella's duffle bag in his left hand, Esme cast Bella a brief concerned glance before nodding at her son who turned and walked towards the front door, with the motherly vampire and Bella right behind him. Bella praying all the way that her plan was going to work.

Bella still couldn't believe she had gotten away from Esme and Jasper, she had asked Jasper to accompany her so she could get something to eat and then saw what she wanted, told him she needed to use the bathroom and when he said he would wait outside she had slipped in and then ran towards the other exit at the other end of the bathroom and didn't stop running until she was in a cab on her way to where all this mess had started.

It was getting dark now and as she watched the desert landscape pass her by from the back of the cab, Bella knew that in a few moments time her life would be over. She had to keep reminding herself that at least Rose would be ok, at least she would be able to see Emmett again, whereas Bella would never be able to Alice again and that thought hurt more than the thought of what was about to happen, who she was about to face.

"Here you go love, although I must say I've never had a customer ask for me to drop them off in them in the middle of nowhere, you sure you're gunna be alright out here by yourself?" The driver asked, he had a daughter about her age and knew he would never let his little girl be out here all alone at night.

Bella flashed the driver what she hoped was a confident smile, "Yes thanks, me and my friends are doing a night exploration of the woods for a school project, we have adult supervision as well but thank you for your concern." The brunette said as she handed the man four twenty dollar bills before slowly opening her door and steeping out of the cab.

A minute later as she was watching the cab drive away, all that could run through her mind was how she wanted nothing more than to call the cab back and tell the driver to take her back to the airport but she couldn't she had to do this. 'You're going to save Rose' She reminded herself before turning around and looking at the woods to her left, this was the spot where it had all gone horribly wrong, this spot where she stood is where her mom and Phil lost their lives, this was the spot where her live changed drastically.

The wind picked up a little but Bella didn't care she only had a t-shirt on, she knew that in a few moments what was going to happen to her was going to be so much worse. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and Bella knew without even having to turn around that he was behind her, she didn't do anything but stay silent and was rewarded after a couple of very short seconds by the cold, evil voice speaking.

"I'm glad you could make it Isabella." James said, his voice a mere inch away from her ear and as Bella turned around she nearly took a step back, there not even an inch in front of her was her nightmare, was the reason why she had moved to Forks, was the reason her mom and Phil were dead, was the reason for making her life a living hell.

"Where's Rose?" Bella asked and was surprised how brave and strong her voice sounded but she felt herself shiver when a maniacal laugh left his lips. "Do not worry about her, I said I would do a trade and I keep to that, Victoria is just keeping her busy until I have finished." James said, the amused smirk never leaving his face as he started to circle around her but Bella didn't react she stayed rooted to her spot, although she was pretty sure if she tried to move she wouldn't be able to anyway.

"You know I really thought this was going to be a bit more difficult. I mean when I saw you in that clearing, you were surrounded by seven vampires, I thought for sure that you were their snack but then imagine my surprise when I find out they don't even drink from humans but animals and then even more to my surprise I find that you and her are together, I could tell straight away that you were an item, the way she leapt to your defense was very amusing and as I stared at her I could tell she didn't even know who I was, which I wanted to laugh at to no end but I controlled myself.

I really thought this was going to be a very fun and long hunt, seven vampires against two, granted me and Victoria are very good but even we have our limits, I was prepared to let you go but then I remembered your scent, your simply delicious, mouth-watering scent (James pressed his nose into the crook of Bella's neck and breathed deeply, making Bella shudder but she still didn't move) and I knew that I couldn't let you go like I let her go all those years ago, then again her scent was mouth-watering, possibly even more than yours but I wasn't too sure if her being insane would affect how she taste and well when she was changed I had no use of killing her did I, although I got her creator for taking a very tasty meal from me." James stated and it only took Bella a moment for her brain to piece together what he had just said.

"Alice." Bella whispered horrified that James had been hunting Alice before she was changed. "Yes Alice or Mary Alice as she was known back then, locked up In a mental asylum for having visions, the things they did to people with visions then, a hundred years before that she would have been burned at the stake instantly but back then it was the mental asylum for her, where electrical shock treatments and ice cold baths awaited her. I will admit I did take great pleasure from hearing her screams echo the walls of the asylum." James replied chuckling when Bella lunged toward him but all he did was back hand her lightly, effectively sending her whole body onto the floor.

Bella could taste blood in her mouth and without thinking spat it out onto the floor but before she could get all dizzy and sick over the sight of her blood she felt herself being held up by her neck, her feet scraping the ground as she gasped for breath. "I pride myself on my control when holding myself back from drinking a human until I feel they have felt enough pain but this time, I simply cannot hold myself back anymore, I played games last time and look what happened but not this time, you are too tempting for your own good." James said, his other hand gripping Bella's left hip tightly and Bella felt the bone shatter in his hand but she didn't have enough breath left to scream in pain.

She watched as the little bit of red left in his eyes faded until she was now gazing into two identical pitch black thirsty eyes. She knew this was it and suddenly she felt a fear greater than ever seize her heart, she didn't want to die she wasn't ready to die, she wanted Alice, she wanted to see her pixie again, she wanted to wrapped in her girlfriend's strong cold yet warm arms.

She felt herself being turned around and then felt his body against her back, his hand that was on her neck tilting it roughly to the side and then she felt his teeth pierce his skin, she could feel her blood leaving her body, could feel her heart slowing and her breaths now becoming slower and less erratic, just before her eyes closed, she was sure she saw several speeding bullets running towards them, being lead by a small person with black hair sticking out in odd directions.

"Alice." Bella managed to say before she closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her.


	18. Strange Is My Middle Name

**Chapter 18 – Strange Is My Middle Name**

The fire was everywhere right to the tips of her fingers and the ends of her toes, she could feel it surrounding her heart, filling her mind and she was sure she was either dying or in hell.

"Bella! Bella look at me!" She heard a voice call in the distance, it sounded like an angel and it comforted Bella for reasons she couldn't explain. "She's lost a lot of blood!" She heard the angel say. Blood? There was no blood only fire, why didn't they feel the fire? "The fire." She tried to say but when she opened her mouth all that came out was a pain filled scream. "Bella! Bella it's going to be ok! Bella please don't give up! Please I need you." The angel said before she started to sob and Bella wanted nothing more than to reach out to comfort the angel, angels weren't meant to cry but she couldn't do that because the fire was burning her still, it was now so hot she was sure that her body was turning into a crisp before the angel's eyes.

"Bella please…..open your eyes and look at me!" The angel begged and Bella knew that she couldn't deny this angel anything so with a great effort Bella managed to half open her eyes and came to face with the angel, she was fuzzy at first but then the angel became clearer and clearer still until Bella could make out her facial features and realized it was no angel, well in Bella's eyes she was an angel.

"Aliccceee." Bella moaned out, never had she been so happy to see her pixie but at the same time, she couldn't believe that Alice hadn't noticed she was on fire. "Bella! Please just stay awake! We're going to get you to a hospital! Just please stay awake!" Alice begged, her eyes never leaving her girlfriends.

"Aliccccee…I….it….hu…hur…..ts." Bella managed to say before she had to clamp her mouth shut against the scream that threatened to tear out of her throat. "I know but everything's going to be ok, just stay awake." Alice replied gently. Bella couldn't contain it any longer and let the scream burst from her lips; she felt her back arch off the floor before it was pinned down by two petite hands, "Alice it burns!" Bella exclaimed through the pain and screams.

As soon as the words left her girlfriends lips, Alice noticed the bite mark on the left side of Bella's neck and the pixie vampire visibly tensed. "CARLISLE!" Alice shouted to her father who had been phoning an ambulance but was at her side not a second later. "What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly years of experience as a doctor had taught him to always remain calm.

Alice didn't say anything but directed her eyes towards Bella's neck, Carlisle saw James's teeth marks and his eyes narrowed in anger, "He bit her!" He stated with disgust before doing a quick calculation in his head at how long since they had gotten to Bella and if his heart could beat it would have stopped when he came to his answer.

"Alice the venom has been in her too long but there's not enough blood left in her, she's needs more venom in her system if she is to survive and change." Carlisle explained softly and watched as his youngest daughter closed her eyes tightly before opening them and looking at her father.

Carlisle knew that if vampire's could cry, Alice would be crying her heart out right now, "Carlisle this isn't right, I can't let her become a vampire…..not yet…she's got so much left to do and what about Charlie? I can't change her…not yet I thought we would have more time…" Alice said before trailing off, her mind remembering back to the letter Bella had written to her, her girlfriends words seemed to float into her mind, a few in particular:

'_I would have asked for you to change me and somewhere deep down inside me as I write this I know your answer would have been yes'_

"Alice you have to bite her and add more venom to her system and then we have to leave, I've cancelled the ambulance, told them it was a misunderstanding but we need to go before someone sees us.' Carlisle said before getting to his feet, looking over Bella as he did so, he was surprised that she had stopped screaming and struggling, he had never seen anyone take the change quietly, 'I believe you can do this Alice." Carlisle said as he stood by his daughter's side just in case anything went wrong.

"Bella…..my Bella…..I am so…..so sorry…I didn't get here in time and….and now because of…of me….you're going to become a vampire….I know what you wrote but….there is so much you haven't…haven't done…haven't experienced….I just hope you still love….love me after these three days…..I promise I'm going to take care of you Bella." Alice whispered in her girlfriend's ear, trying to hold in the sobs that threatened to wrack her body. "I'll…I'll….always…always lo….love…..y…..you….A…Al…..Alice." Bella said through her teeth, she had heard everything Carlisle and Alice had said, even though most of her thoughts were on the fire that was roaring in her body and trying not to scream but she knew she had to tell Alice that no matter what she would always love her.

Alice lifted her girlfriend's head into her lap and turned her head gently to the side so her neck was exposed, very slowly Alice lowered her head until her lips were pressed against Bella's neck, she gave the spot a quick soft kiss before opening her mouth and plunging her teeth into the soft, silky flesh of Bella's neck, what little blood that was left in Bella's body rushed into Alice's mouth and the pixie vampire hadn't even swallowed any of the blood yet but it was the best blood she had ever had, she should just drink the human dry, why waste this delicious blood?

'NO! THIS IS BELLA! YOU WILL NOT KILL HER!' Alice's mind screamed at her and that was all the vampire needed to begin pushing her venom into her girlfriend's body, she felt Bella's body start to squirm beneath her and started to lightly run her fingers up and down Bella's right arm stilling the young girl once more. "Alice that's enough." The pixie vampire heard her father say and without too much difficulty she pulled her lips away from Bella's neck and looked up to see the rest of the family behind Carlisle all of them looking at her with sadness and Carlisle a little bit of pride.

"I knew you could do it Alice but now we must go." The vampire doctor said and without another word nodded to his children, grabbed his wife's hand and started to run.

Bella vaguely felt her body being lifted off the ground and into a familiar pair of arms before her thoughts were once again on the fire that was raging inside her.

**Four Days Later**

It had been four days since Bella's change had begun and all Carlisle could guess was that it was because she had been bitten by two different vampires, he had never heard of a human being bit by two different vampires and changed. He was constantly reassuring Alice that Bella was ok, not that it did much to quell the small vampires worries, even Jasper's power couldn't calm her.

Bella would be waking up any moment, if the slowing of her heartbeat was anything to go by and Alice didn't know what to do, she knew newborns were very violent and reacted without conscious thought to anything they thought was a danger to themselves, so Alice didn't know whether to stay in her bed, with her girlfriend in her arms or to stand with her family who were gathered by the door with the men in front of the women.

They had gotten back to Forks in a day with them all running and as soon as they were inside their house, Alice had rushed upstairs and laid Bella and herself on her bed with Bella tight in her arms and she hadn't moved their positions since then. Bella for her part had been silent, not a sound or movement had come from the brunette since Alice had picked her up in her arms and started running back to Forks, and Alice didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing

"Alice I think it would be a good idea for you to stand over here, it's still Bella but she won't recognize you at first, she could attack you." Jasper said softly. Alice sighed she knew Jasper was right and she knew that when Bella was in her right frame of mind she would never forgive herself for attacking her girlfriend. So with real difficulty Alice unwrapped her arms from around her girlfriend and stood from the bed before making her way over to her family and planting herself right in front of them all, even at Jasper and Emmett's protests.

The Cullen family waited a tense minute before Bella finally moved, first it was just a twitch of her lips, then a curling of her fingers before she suddenly bolted up into a sitting position on the bed, breathing deeply?

"Oh god it's too early for this shit." She mumbled but didn't open her eyes and Alice knew if she were human she would have forgotten how to breathe, Bella's voice sounded calm and soothing yet slightly rough and now had a husky edge to it and Alice could sum her girlfriend's voice up in one word….sexy.

The Cullen's all stood silently, waiting for Bella to notice their presence but were slightly shocked when all she did was flop back down onto the bed and placed her hands behind her head. "Bella?" Alice asked quietly, taking a small unsure step towards the bed.

Bella opened her eyes, turned her head towards the source of the noise and frowned when the others gasped. "Were you all watching me sleep? Cause I gotta say that's kinda creepy." Bella said and in the next second she was standing up, stretching her arms above her head and releasing a satisfied sigh before dropping them to her sides.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Bella asked, taking a step towards Alice but stopped when she saw where they were all looking. "Do I have something on my face?" Bella asked, reaching a hand up to rub her face and when she felt nothing there she became confused and they all hadn't stopped staring. "Ok you're all seriously starting to freak me out now, what's wrong?" She asked, her mind was a bit fuzzy and what she had been doing the past few days was a blur.

"Bella do you remember what happened four days ago?" Carlisle asked after he came out of his shock, "Four days ago? No, I can't even remember what happened yesterday, it's all a bit blurry to be honest why? Did something bad happen? I bet I tripped or something and knocked myself out, it wouldn't be the first time believe me." Bella replied, rolling her eyes at the memories of all the times she had tripped and ended up knocking herself out or hitting her head on something which always ended up with her going to hospital to get her head stitched back up.

"You….you….you don't remember what happened with James?" Alice asked quietly taking another step towards her girlfriend. Bella's face showed her confusion, "James? I don't….' Bella trailed off as memories of the past week flew into her mind at a speed which amazed her.

The baseball game.

James showing up.

Alice saying she didn't want her to go.

Esme and Jasper taking her to Phoenix.

James ringing her up to say he had Rose and was willing to do a trade.

Escaping from Esme and Jasper at the airport and then getting a cab to where her mom and Phil had died.

James telling her that Victoria was keeping Rose busy until he had finished.

James biting her.

Alice saying because of her she was going to become a vampire.

Alice biting her.

And the fire.

"I'm a vampire." Bella stated quietly, her face betraying the shock she was feeling, she looked at her girlfriend to see her nod her head. "So why are you all looking at me like that?" The brunette asked and was met with silence, "Are you going to tell me or are we going to play a guessing game?" Bella said as she rolled her eyes a little bit irritated, she noticed everyone shift uncomfortably before Carlisle stepped forward slightly and spoke.

"Bella a newborn when they wake up, they are very violent and mostly all they can think about is blood, are you not thirsty?" Carlisle asked, slipping into his doctor mode, Bella looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "For blood no, for a glass of ice cold coke yes." And it was true it felt like her throat was on fire but when she thought about drinking blood it made Bella want to be sick. Carlisle frowned, while Emmett sniggered quietly and only shut up when Rose whacked him on the back of the head. Jasper, Edward, Esme and Alice were all watching Bella closely, they couldn't quite believe what they were hearing and Edward was getting frustrated, he was trying to read Bella's mind only to come up with empty space where her thoughts should be, when she was human it was like trying to tune into a poor reception for a radio station but now there was just nothing there but empty space.

"Bella you are a vampire now, you can't drink anything but blood, I'm sure you know this already but you can't drink or eat anything but blood." Carlisle explained calmly, even though his mind was racing with why Bella would say that unless she was joking.

"Well I don't want blood, do not tell me what I can and cannot drink!" Bella exclaimed angrily, her eyes flashing a bright blood red, her hands curling into fists and her arms shaking by her sides as she physically had to hold in the snarl that wanted to come out of her throat but then she blinked and let her hands relax, "Uhh sorry….I….I don't know why I got so mad." Bella said softly, letting her head fall so her eyes were now looking at the floor.

A second later she felt a warm, soft hand cupping her chin and lifting it until Bella's eyes came face to face with Alice's. "That's the normal newborn reaction, it's to be expected so don't be embarrassed." Alice gently explained, letting her eyes trail over her girlfriends face, it was still the same except more defined, sharp and if possible even more pale but what Alice gazed at the most were Bella's eyes, a newborns eyes were meant to be a blood red and they would change to gold over time if their diet was animals but Bella's…..Bella's were still the same warm chocolate brown eyes she had when she was human, the only difference was now they had flecks of bright red in them, which Alice was sure would turn golden after a few months of animal blood.

"Why does everyone keep staring at my eyes?" Bella asked her girlfriend, all she wanted to do was take Alice away from her family and start something that she had no intent of letting end for at least a couple of days but she was holding herself back…..barely.

"Your eyes, they're still that gorgeous chocolate brown but now they have flecks of red in them which I'm guessing will turn gold after a few months but I've never heard of a vampire keeping their human eye colour, it's just strange that's all." Alice replied softly, she didn't want to think that they all thought that something was wrong with her.

"Alice when I was human I escaped a crazy, psychotic stalking vampire, met a vampire and fell in love, didn't feel uncomfortable in her vampire families presence, was found by psychotic vampire and then nearly killed but my vampire girlfriend and her family got there in time to stop him and now I am a vampire, strange is my middle name." Bella said with a smirk but that slipped off when she felt the burn in her throat intensify and instead winced. "You need to hunt, the questions came come after." Alice said when saw the discomfort Bella was in and without another word pulled her girlfriend towards the window and then jumped out of it landing neatly on her feet before looking up to see Bella staring at her with wide eyes.

"Just jump Bella, you have great reflexes now, you won't fall I promise." Alice spoke normally knowing Bella would hear her and watched as her girlfriend nodded before jumping out of the window and landing softly on her feet, right next to her girlfriend.

Bella looked at Alice and grinned, showing off her new sharp pearly white teeth, "That was cool." Bella exclaimed quietly, she could hear the family laughing quietly from the room upstairs, her girlfriend chuckled before grabbing her hand and tugging Bella forwards before breaking into a run with Bella right next to her.

A few minutes later they came to a small clearing where a heard of deer were grazing, Alice felt the now all too familiar burn in the back of her throat come to life as she heard the deer's heartbeats and the blood rush through their veins, she hadn't hunted since they had found Bella and was now quite thirsty.

Looking to her left so she could explain to her girlfriend what to do, Alice was shocked to see Bella was holding her hand over her nose and mouth and was looking slightly ill, if that were possible for a vampire. "Bella are you alright?" Alice asked, her thirst momentarily forgotten as she stepped closer to her girlfriend to see her nod her head, "Yeah I'm fine they just don't smell very nice that's all." Bella explained as she removed her hand from her nose and mouth and instead wrinkled her nose at the slightly nauseating smell.

"I know they don't smell as good but I thought we could start out with this then maybe another time you could try bear or mountain lion, they're predators so they will probably smell better because they are closer to humans." Alice replied softly, she remembered the first time she had drank from an animal she hadn't liked it very much but as time went on the smell and taste grew on her.

"Ok so umm what do I do?" Bella asked, the thought of doing this was making her sick but for Alice's sake she was going to try. "Just let your instincts take over, here watch." Alice answered with a small comforting smile at her girlfriend before her eyes slowly changed to pitch black and she took off, faster than a speeding car, she was in front of the heard and in less than a second she was in front of the largest deer and Bella could hear the snap of its neck before she saw her girlfriend open her mouth and bite into its neck, gulping down the blood of the now dead animal.

Bella swallowed before picking out her deer, they had all started to run when they had noticed Alice's presence but she knew that didn't matter. Bella took off and in a mere couple of seconds had a deer laying dead in her hands, its neck snapped clean in two. Without giving herself a chance to think of what she was doing, Bella bent her head down and sunk her teeth into the neck of her dead deer, her teeth passing through the fur and layers of skin and making quick work piercing an artery. The blood pooled in her mouth and only when her mouth was full did Bella swallow, the blood slid down her throat was ease, it was salty and hot, she could feel it settle in her stomach but she could also feel the burning in the back of her throat wasn't dying down if anything it was getting worse, not to mention the fact that she could now feel her stomach starting to churn.

When she had half drained the dead deer dry Bella felt something physically pound inside her, she felt as if she was going to be sick and Bella had a feeling it was the animals blood that was doing it to her.

She tore her mouth away from the deer's neck and chucked the animal away from her, her hands instead coming down to clutch her stomach as she grimaced in pain. "Bella! Bella what's wrong?" She heard Alice ask and in the next second felt her girlfriend's now warm hands cup her face and lift it so they were now staring at each other, Alice's eyes swimming with concern. "I….I….I think I'm gunna be…..gunna be….." Was all the brunette vampire managed to say before her hands flew out in front of her, her head bowed down and she brought back up all the blood she had just drank from the deer.


	19. Not The Same

**Chapter 19 –Not The Same**

"So let me get this straight,' Emmett said from his position on one of the couches in the Cullen living room, Alice and Bella had got back about five minutes ago and since then had been telling the rest of them what had happened to Bella when they had gone hunting, 'You started to drink the deer's blood but chucked it away when you were **half way through **and then you were **sick!**" The childish vampires tone was disbelieving and for a second Bella wanted nothing more than to rip his disbelieving head off but instead settled for a growl, which made Alice wrap her arms around her girlfriend as a precaution, they really didn't need a fight right now.

"How many more times must we tell you, Bella started to drink and then half way through brought all the blood back up again, if you don't believe us follow our scent into the woods, you'll find proof there." Alice said a slight edge of annoyance in her tone but that was only because her big brother was getting her girlfriend all riled up.

"Bella can you explain to me again what you were feeling when you were drinking the deer's blood?" Carlisle asked and no one missed the small sigh that escaped the brunette's mouth before she answered, "I felt the blood settle in my stomach and I felt the burn in the back of my throat intensify if that's possible and then I felt my stomach start to churn and well you know the rest." Bella answered, her voice showing how much discomfort this was causing her, "Fascinating…I wonder if…" Carlisle started to say before cutting off and then without another word rushing out of the living room, only to be back moments later with a small container in his hand, it looked like a drinks flask.

"Bella I would like for you to try this, now of course you are a newborn but from what I have seen it seems you have a lot of self restraint, you do not have to try this but if my predictions are correct it will not matter, everybody else I would like for you to hold your breaths." Carlisle said with slight authority in his voice and only when he saw the rest of his family stop breathing did he open the flask.

Not even a second later a horrible, disgusting smell hit Bella's nose, it smelt of copper and rust, lots and lots of rust, it reminded her of… Bella's eyes widened as she came to the realization of what was in the flask and as Carlisle went to hand it to her, the brunette shot from her position on the couch to stand in front of the TV instead, shaking her head adamantly. "No. No, no, no, no! I will not drink that!" Bella shouted, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Jasper was edging forward in his seat ever so slightly, a hungry gleam in his eyes and figuring it couldn't hurt, she directed what she hoped was masses amounts of disgust at him, she watched as Jasper felt her emotions and leaned back into his seat, his face one of disgust as he looked at the flask in Carlisle's hand.

"I will not force you to Bella but I think you should, do not worry this is from a blood donation, I keep several in my office for emergencies, I would just like to know if you have the same reaction to human blood as the reaction you had to animal blood." Carlisle explained, his mind reeling with the possibilities this could mean if the results were what he thought they would be.

Bella turned her head to look at her girlfriend only to see Alice gazing at her with only love and concern in her eyes, she wanted to get to the bottom of this just as much as Bella did and the brunette could tell that just with a look Alice was telling her to do it.

"Ok give it to me, I would much rather have a glass of coke though." Bella mumbled to herself as she held out her hand for the flask, which Carlisle was quick to give her and then retreat a couple of steps away.

The Cullen's could only watch with wonder as Bella slowly lifted the flask to her lips, her nose scrunching up against the smell and then proceeding to open her mouth and tip the human blood into it, swallowing very noisily for a few moments before she dropped her hand which held the flask to her lips to her side and used the back of her other hand to wipe the blood away from her lips.

She felt nothing for a minute and when she meant nothing, there was no horrible churning in her stomach, no burn whatsoever in the back of her throat and with panic she began to think that she would have to live off of human blood for ever but then she felt it, it was like a hot sensation was making its way up from her stomach, up her throat and into her mouth.

"Interesting." Carlisle mused as he watched Bella just stand there with the flask dangling in her hand by her side, a normal newborn would be going crazy for more blood right now but she was standing calmly and quite collected. As the vampire doctor went to ask a question though that was when it all happened.

"Bella how do you…?" Carlisle started to asked but before he had time to finish his sentence, Bella was out of the room, not a second behind her the family entered the kitchen and watched in shock as Bella leant over the sink and brought back up all the human blood, making horrible choking noises as she did so, her hands gripping the edge of the sink with her hands so hard that they could all see the dents she had made.

They were brought out of their observing by Bella groaning and her whole form starting to shake as she slowly started to descend to the floor but before she could make contact, Alice was there and brought her into her arms. "No more blood." Bella moaned, her stomach was doing all kinds of crazy things to her right now, she couldn't try and drink anymore blood, what she wanted was a nice cold glass of coke but would they give it to her? She didn't think so, which left her to get it herself, only be able to drink blood now she was a vampire be damned!

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked her girlfriend who was still cradled in her arms but Bella didn't answer she just gave Alice a small thankful smile before getting up and going to one of the kitchen cupboards.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked curiously and when Bella got out a bottle of coke, he was even more curious and a bit confused. "We tried it your way and since none of you are listening to the fact of what I want, we are now going to try it my way, blood drinking vampire be damned!" Bella stated with force and then before any of them could stop her, she unscrewed the bottle top and start to big gulps, finishing the bottle in nearly ten seconds flat. "That feels so much better….we're vampires and all we can drink is blood, I think they just get a kick out the wrestling with the animals they get to do to be honest." Bella murmured to herself forgetting momentarily that they could all hear her.

"But….but…..but that's not possible, vampires can only drink blood!" Emmett exclaimed and immediately took a step back when Bella bared her teeth at him and snarled.

"Bella….sweetie calm down, Emmett's just shocked like the rest of us; he doesn't mean to upset you." Alice said soothingly as she made her way towards her girlfriend slowly, sure she was freaked out after all she had never heard of a vampire that didn't crave blood of any sort but that didn't mean she was going shy away from Bella, she wasn't scared of her girlfriend merely worried.

"Alice what's wrong with me?" Bella asked, her voice trembling and in that moment Alice wanted nothing more that to give her love all the answers but all she could answer with was, "Nothing is wrong with you, it just looks like you're different…strange." A small smirk forming on her lips as she said the last word and was delighted when Bella's lips twitched upwards as well.

_So that's the end of the chapter, the next one will have all the answers as to why Bella can't or won't? Drink blood._

_Leave us a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter._

_The next chapter will be up in a week _

_Until then._


	20. I Have A Power

**Chapter 20 – I Have A Power**

"This is unbelievable." Edward muttered as the family watched Bella just sit with Alice in her lap as calm as anything. "You don't think this is her power or something do you?" Esme asked her husband who looked at her in sight confusion which was a first, "I mean what if her power is to make herself more human?" Esme explained and watched as Carlisle looked at Bella, a crease appearing in between his eyebrows as he studied her, "It could possibly be but then why can we not hear a heartbeat and why does she not like human food?" Carlisle asked more to himself than anyone else as his mind flashed back to mere minutes ago when after he had seen Bella drink a human drink he had asked her to try some human food but she had turned it down saying that it smelled disgusting.

"You know I can hear you." Bella stated softly her eyes never leaving her hand which was now playing with her pixie's hair. "I'm sorry Bella but you….forgive me but you baffle me." Carlisle said making Bella chuckle at his words, truth be told she was terrified of what this could mean but hearing Carlisle who she thought always had the answers saying he was baffled was amusing.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Carlisle you always do but uhhhh until you do…..can…can you tell me about what happened with…..with James? I mean how….how were you there and how did you get Rose?" Bella stuttered out under the gaze of the Cullen family, it was nice to see she hadn't changed, she was still shy.

"The children can fill you in Bella, I am going to go to my study and try to come up with an answer, perhaps once we know what we are dealing with we will uncover more." Carlisle said which didn't make much sense to Bella but she let it go for now, her mind was wanting to know what had happened that night more. Without another word the doctor left the living room with Esme right beside him.

"OK so ummm wanna tell me what happened? I mean how did you know where I was?" Bella asked and she noticed all eyes settle on her girlfriend, "Oh….you had a vision." The brunette stated and felt Alice nod her head ever so slightly but didn't speak, Edward who saw in his sister's mind that she was having trouble telling her girlfriend what had happened stepped in to explain instead.

"Alice had a vision and remembered you saying about the car…accident,' Edward changed his words when he saw how uncomfortable Bella was becoming, 'She remembered you saying how that was the road where there was a forest either side and how it was the only one in Phoenix, it was easy to find out where it was after that." Edward finished calmly but he could tell Bella wasn't finished with her questions.

"How did you get Rose? How did you know where she was? I mean when Alice called she told me that she was coming to get me and that the rest of you were going to find Rose." Bella stated as the memories came to the front of her mind in an instant. "We got a call from Victoria, just after Alice had finished speaking to you, she was gloating about how she had one of us and how we we're never going to see her again,' Alice said quietly causing Emmett to growl and wrap his arms around his wife, who smiled and gave a him a sweet kiss on the lips, 'There was a bit of a….scuffle,' Alice said with a smirk at her sister who smirked right back, 'And Rose managed to shout out that they were in Phoenix before the line went dead."

"Victoria had smashed the phone and then she and James managed to restrain me…barely." Rose muttered under her breath but everyone heard and Bella sniggered as she imagined James and Victoria struggling to restrain Rose. "That still doesn't answer my question on how you managed to find Rose, because I'm sure I remember seeing her there when….." Bella said before trailing off and falling silent, she didn't really want to remember how her life ended; she didn't want to think about James's teeth sinking into her flesh and drinking her blood.

"We followed her scent, I can pick it up from anywhere it was very faint but I still found it but when we got there it wasn't like we were really needed anyway my girl had everything under control." Emmett stated proudly placing a kiss on Rose's temple who allowed a small smirked to cross her lips. "So she's dead?" Bella asked her thoughts singing in joy at the thought, she wasn't a violent person but Victoria deserved everything she got but when no one answered her the brunette got a little confused, "You did kill her didn't you?" She asked and when she was met with silence she got her answer, "Oh…..so….so does that mean she's going to come after us?" Bella asked a hint of fear in her voice which Alice was quick to catch. "If she does, she won't stand a chance." The pixie said with conviction, Bella looked at her girlfriend and was sure if her heart was still beating it would be bursting out of her chest right now, Alice looked so beautiful with the light shining softly behind her, giving her a soft glow, her beautiful golden eyes were looking straight into her own eyes and it was like they were looking into her soul and seeing all her secrets. 'I wonder what the rest of her looks like? That creamy white skin I wonder if it's as soft as it looks, No! Stop thinking about that, wait until you're alone.' Bella thought to herself as she subconsciously licked her lips.

She was vaguely aware of Jasper standing up, grabbing Edward and rushing out of the room but her focus was mainly on her vampire, who had without Bella noticing moved closer until there was practically no space left between them. "You ok Bella?" Alice asked with a smirk she knew exactly what was going through her girlfriend's mind, she was glad this part of a newborn still worked in Bella. "Brilliant." Bella managed to squeak out, she was using everything in her power to not jump Alice right in front of Rose and Emmett although she was sure Emmett wouldn't mind. She was thankfully saved by Carlisle and Esme appearing in the living room with the doctor looking quite excited, his eyes were gleaming and his face was nearly splitting with the grin he was wearing, he reminded Bella of the look a little kid got at Christmas.

"Bella it's excellent positively brilliant!" Carlisle said loudly. Bella looked at him like he was crazy and only when she saw Esme roll her eyes before giving her a reassuring smile did she ask, "What?"

"I just got off the phone with Eleazar from the Denali coven, he has the ability to see others gifts and he told me…..oh it's just brilliant!" Carlisle exclaimed by now Edward and Jasper had joined everyone in the living room to watch as their father figure act like a hyped up child. "Can vampires get high?" Bella asked Alice in a whisper as she watched Carlisle's smile if possible get wider, Alice giggled quietly at her girlfriend's question, "No we can't." She replied.

"Uhh Carlisle? What's so brilliant?" Emmett asked as he tried really hard not to laugh, he had never seen Carlisle act this way before. "Carlisle will you please tell them." Esme said exasperatedly, she loved her husband but she could also only take so much and Bella needed to know anyway.

Carlisle seemed to come to his senses and let the grin slide off his face but the gleam in his eyes still remained, "I'm sorry this is just amazing, never in all my years have I heard anything like this, Eleazar cannot be sure until he sees you for himself but he is certain you are a shield but not just any shield he thinks that you can bend your shield to your will, for instance you could not stand the sight of blood when you were human correct?' Carlisle asked and when Bella nodded he continued, 'Well it seems that your shield has modified your body or protected it somehow so you do not have to drink blood as a vampire, it is like it has brought your distaste for blood from your human life into your vampire one that is why you crave human drinks to crave your thirst. I also think that your shield worked when you were human as well, Alice could not see properly when she was around you and Edward could not read your thoughts properly and now he cannot read them at all and if my theory is correct Alice will not be able to see you as well, your shield is protecting you from things your mind and body do not want invading them, you obviously on some subconscious level do not want to have deal with the bloodlust and mind reading so your shield is protecting you from both, it is extraordinary." Carlisle said, his lips moving a mile a minute as he explained and Bella was certain if she wasn't a vampire then she wouldn't have understood a word.

"So…..what your saying is that I have a gift…..a shield and it protects me from things I don't want to happen to me and things I don't want to do?" Bella asked just to clarify. Carlisle nodded his head at the question, "Of course until Eleazar actually sees you this is all speculation but I think we are right." The doctor answered, his mind was reeling at the thought of what this could mean, if Bella turned someone would they be the same, could she even produce venom?

The blonde haired doctor was going to have a lot of enjoyment at learning all he could about Bella's gift but first he needed Eleazar just to full proof their conclusions, he said he would be here by tomorrow and Carlisle was looking forward to it, he had a feeling that there was more to come from Bella.

"So Bella it looks like your special, welcome to the club." Edward teased his newest sister and got a smile from the brunette for his words. "So when is Eleazar coming?" Rose asked, "Tomorrow." Esme answered as she saw her husband was deep in his thoughts.

"It's been a long day; I think me and Bella me going to go upstairs and relax until Eleazar gets here, I have something to show Bell anyway." Alice said as she got up from the couch and pulled a confused Bella up with her, "You do? I thought you would want to stay downstairs with everyone, you know tell me everything about vampires and all that." The brunette asked in a little confusion, making the rest of the Cullen children smirk, "I think she's going for more of a practical demonstration." Jasper stated with a cheeky smile which turned to one of amusement when he saw Bella's eyes widen when she realized what he meant and then darken until they were a very dark brown almost black.

"Oh." Was all Bella said before Alice tugged on her hand and proceeded to pull her out of the living room and up the stairs and she didn't stop until she heard the satisfying click of her bedroom door shutting.

"Finally." Was all Alice said before she pushed Bella against her bedroom door and attacked her girlfriend's lips with her own, "Couldn't agree more." Bella said before going back to Alice's lips.

Right now the two girls didn't care about what Carlisle had just told them; to them the only thing that mattered in the world right now was each other.


	21. Holding Out On Me

**Chapter 21 – Holding Out On Me**

"Damn." Bella muttered making Alice giggle, "You can say that again." The pixie said quietly as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, "You've been holding out on me." Bella stated as she placed soft kisses on Alice's bare shoulders. The girls were in Alice's bed, lying under the covers with their arms wrapped around each other, Bella's head resting on her girlfriend's chest.

"Hmmm well I couldn't really use my full strength with you; you really don't know how breakable you were when you were human Bella." Alice replied a small smile on her face but it was wiped off instantly when she heard Bella sigh. "What's wrong?" The psychic asked and felt Bella shift slightly before answering, "I just…it's just….….different…not difficult per say just very different, I mean I've only been a vampire mere hours and already….already strange things are happening to me….I mean what if Carlisle's theory is wrong?...What if I have no special power?...What if I'm just not normal….don't get me wrong this not having to drink blood thing is really good…..whenever I thought about being a vampire I always had a hard time thinking about the blood bit…but my eyes and…and what about Charlie? OH SHIT CHARLIE!…." Bella started to speak louder her words taking on a tone of panic and Alice knew she had to step in, so she did the only thing she could think of to silence her girlfriend, she kissed her.

The kiss was soft and conveyed to Bella that Alice was there; it was a silent promise from her girlfriend that she wouldn't be alone throughout this and that thought alone made Bella relax. "Listen closely Isabella Swan you are going to be fine, I know you're scared even if you haven't been showing it, it's scary for everyone at first, it's completely natural to feel like this as for Charlie he comes home from his course tomorrow, we haven't talked about it but whatever we all decided we will all help you…..just like a family should." The pixie said and didn't miss the way Bella's eyes lit up as she said the word family.

"Family." The brunette murmured, her now dead heart was singing with joy but her mind was wanting her to make sure, that what she had heard Alice correctly, "Bella you are a part of this family, you have been a part of this family since the day you entered our lives…..since the days you entered my existence." Alice whispered the last part, as she turned so she was now on her side with the brunette on her side facing her. "You know if I could I would be blushing right now." Bella said with an embarrassed smile on her lips, her head ducked down so she was now looking at the pillows, that is until she felt a warm small hand cup her chin and lift it until she met honey gold eyes, "That is one thing about your human life I will miss….I loved your blush, it was very tempting." Alice said with a teasing smile as she slowly stroked her fingers down Bella's neck, it quickly became a seductive smirk when she heard Bella purr, "Down kitty." Alice said with a giggle as she remembered her girlfriend's words.

Bella it seemed was on the same wavelength as she smirked before quickly pinning Alice to the bed, "Looks like this kitty wants to play." Alice said with a loving smile although the amusement was clear in her eyes, "To quote a honey eyed goddess, playing isn't on this kitty's mind right now." Bella said before claiming Alice lips in a passionate and slightly rough kiss.

"Alice." Bella moaned out from her position on Alice's bed as said girl got up and slowly started to put her clothes back on, "Bella I would like nothing more than to stay here with you but if we don't go down in the next minute Emmett is going to come up here and trust me you don't want that to happen." The pixie stated and not a moment later heard a shout of 'Hey!' Coming from her childish brother downstairs.

Bella gave a defeated sigh before swinging her legs out of the bed and then in the next second she was standing right in front of Alice, her arms going out to wrap around her girlfriend's wais and pulling her flush against Alice clothed body flush against her own naked one. "Fine you win but I'm telling you as soon as this is done you and me aren't coming out of this room for days….fuck school." The brunette whispered in her pixie's ear before licking the outer shell making Alice give a loud moan, the spiky haired vampire wanted to know where her girlfriend got such a mouth, the cussing coming out of Bella's mouth was a big turn on.

"I'll hold you to that." Alice replied breathlessly as she looked into Bella's eyes, "Oh I hope you do." The brunette said with a smirk before bending down and lifting Alice up by the backs of her thighs and attaching their lips in a kiss that was full of promises of what was to come before she slowly let her pixie slide down the front of her body, allowing Alice to feel everything.

"You're such a tease but just you wait I'll have you screaming my name in no time." Alice breathed seductively in Bella's ear, "Not if I make you scream first." Bella replied with the hint of amusement in her voice before she quick sped away, dressed and in under five seconds flat was standing by the bedroom door with her hand on the door handle smiling cheekily at her girlfriend who was looking a little lost.

"We better get going, the sooner we get this done the sooner I can get you back up here." Bella said calmly when she was feeling anything but before opening the door and walking out of the bedroom, leaving Alice standing there with her eyes staring at the spot by the door where Bella had just been, "This better not take too long." She muttered a little annoyed before following her girlfriend out of their bedroom.


	22. Extraordinary Power

**Chapter 22 – Extraordinary Power**

"Never in all my years have I seen anything like it!" Elezar exclaimed making Bella growl lowly, "I am not an it, my name is Bella and you would do well to remember that." Bella stated her voice was clam but everyone could see how she edged forwards in her seat her body's muscles were taunt and she was leaning towards him, showing she was only moments away from springing up and attacking Elezar. Alice pulled her girlfriend back into her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around Bella's waist, "Elezar didn't mean it like that Bella, he just meant he has never seen a power like this since he became a vampire." The pixie vampire said to her mate, her voice was soothing and within moments Bella's form relaxed into her girlfriend's hold but her eyes still showed Elezar he better watch what he said.

"Forgive me Bella, I am just astounded at your power, there are so many layers to it that it seems endless and I think you are also blocking me because there are parts of your shield that are missing, like they are just not there but I can feel them almost, that may sound strange but it is true, you said none of your children's powers work on her, well it seems she is blocking them and blocking me, anything that wants to get into her mind or body cannot do so because she shields herself from it, truly astounding." Elezar explained making Bella a bit confused Carlisle and Edward were staring wide eyed at their newest member, Carlisle with excitement and pride, Edward with shock, while the others waited for the three men to explain all of this in greater detail.

"I was right yesterday when I told you my theories on Bella's power but what Elezar just said has added even more onto her gift." Carlisle said nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet he was so excited. "It seems that Bella is indeed a shield but it is so much more powerful than any other shield I have ever heard of before, it protects her from things she doesn't want happening to her, for instance Bella likes her privacy so her shield has made it so Edward cannot read her mind and when she was changing it obviously just shielded Bella against the others powers in this house and then of course as a human Bella didn't like blood and when she was changing her shield made it so Bella was protected from having to drink it to sustain her thirst, I wonder what other gifts you'll be able to shield against?"Carlisle said his thoughts going to Aro, Jane and Alec of the Volturi and wondering if she would be able to shield herself against their powers as well, if so she would be one of the most powerful vampires in existence.

"There is more, it seems that Bella can expand her shield and allow it to cover others, she can make her shield, shield others the possibilities of her gift seem endless, I wonder…?" Elezar said making Edward's eyes go wide at the older vampire's thoughts. "You wonder what?" Alice asked getting a little impatient when Elezar didn't answer, this was her mate they were talking about and they weren't telling her what they were thinking. "Shhh Ali let them have him have his thoughts to himself for a second; you know he'll tell us in a minute." Bella said soothingly to her girlfriend making Alice relax in an instant. "He was wondering if Bella shields could be physical as well as mental." Edward answered when it was apparent Elezar was still lost in his thoughts.

"That didn't even cross my mind." Carlisle said softly as he looked at his newest daughter, his mind going over possibilities of how they could see if Bella's shield was physical as well as mental. Edward who had been listening to his father's thoughts saw one that could work and without telling anyone what he was planning started to growl towards Bella, who looked shocked for a moment before growling right back, her eyes flashing bright red as she shifted slightly on the couch so she was in front of Alice. Edward prayed this was going to work otherwise he was going to be on the receiving end of a very nasty newborn attack, one who's mind he couldn't read so he would probably loose. The others were in shock that Edward was growling at Bella and didn't do anything but watch and Alice couldn't do anything because her girlfriend was cutting off her view as she protected her.

Suddenly Edward lunged forward but as he got within an arm's reach of Bella and Alice something happened, there was a sound of boulders crashing together before Edward was thrown back a couple of meters, it had just felt like he had hit the version of a vampire brick wall and as he lay on the floor he grinned. The same could not be said for Bella though who had now stood up and was still growling at the bronze haired vampire, Carlisle and Elezar had caught on to what had happened as soon as Edward was thrown backwards away from Bella and Alice, "Amazing." Carlisle said while Elezar nodded his head in agreement. "What the hell was that!" Emmett exclaimed loudly making Bella turn her head towards him and let out a warning growl, "Edward has shown us that Bella possesses physical shield as well as a mental one, now you might want to calm your mate Alice." Elezar said taking a small step back when Bella gave another growl.

Alice immediately complied and stood up from her position on the couch and took a few steps until she was facing her girlfriend who gave her a glance before going back to growling at Edward who hadn't moved from his position on the floor except to prop himself up on his elbows. "Bella? Bella sweetie listen to me, Edward isn't a threat, he's your brother he didn't mean to growl at you, he wasn't going to attack you, look at me Bella." Alice pleaded softly and was rewarded with Bella tearing her gaze away from Edward to look at her. "That's right sweetie look at me, there is no danger, we're completely safe no one's going to attack you…..or me." Alice added as a quick after thought when she saw Bella narrow her eyes at her. Everyone was silent as they watched Bella took a deep unnecessary breath before shaking her head a little. "Sorry." The brunette mumbled. "No I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have done that." Edward apologized sincerely making Bella give him a small smile.

"Damn little sis that was impressive." Emmett stated with amusement evident in his eyes and a grin on his lips. Bella looked towards the floor with a sheepish smile on her face and every Cullen knew that if she was human she would be blushing right now.


	23. Forever

**Chapter 23 – Forever**

_Hey everyone thanks for the reviews for the last chapter._

_I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter of The Light Inside The Darkness _

_I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story or added it or me to their alerts and/or favorites or even if you just read the story thanks _

_I don't own Twilight unfortunately _

_Without anything else left to say on with the final chapter! _

"Alice? What is she…..?" Edward started to say but Alice shushed her brother who huffed slightly and turned to look at his new sister who was moving stealthily through the Cullen's front yard on the outskirts of the forests, her stance was that of a predator her movements were graceful and fluid and Edward didn't need to read Alice's thoughts to know she was turned on right now.

Bella suddenly stopped at the base of a huge oak tree and sniff before grinning and without warning bounce upwards into the tree but when she landed she wasn't alone. "Dammit Bella did you have to pull me down so hard?" Jasper asked as he landed next to a still grinning Bella on his backside rubbing his ankle that the newborn had grabbed and pulled him from his hiding place in the tree with. "Yes, you stole my meal now I want it back." The brunette said holding out her hand and tapping her foot when Jasper just looked at her, "What makes you so sure I still have it?" The ex-soldier asked cheekily as he stood up and brushed himself off, Bella pretended to think for a minute, "Well it could be the fact that I saw you run out of the house with it and I was right behind you when you did that…..or it could be the fact that I can see the carton right behind you." Bella replied her body shaking slightly with silent laughter as she watched Jasper turn, look behind him and then a second later curse under his breath.

"Fine take it but next time…" Jasper trailed off making Bella scoff, "Next time it won't be your ankle that I use to pull you down from the tree." The brunette threatened with a smirk as Jasper's mouth fell down in shock and his hands instantly went to cover himself. Without another word Bella walked around the ex-soldier and picked up her carton of orange juice. It had been two days since they had discovered that Bella's power was a shield, a physical and mental one at that and it had been two days since Edward had helped Bella discover her physical shield and since then Carlisle had been trying to help her try and recreate that physical shield once more but so far they hadn't had any success which had frustrated Bella to no end but Alice loved it because even though she wanted Bella to get the hang of her power she also loved that when her girlfriend got frustrated she always dragged Alice off straight afterwards and proceeded to get the frustration out of her system for long, long hours.

The problem with Charlie was sorted, Bella, Alice, Esme and Carlisle had gone to see him and had proceeded to make up a story about Bella and Alice wanting to live together as a couple and that they had Alice's parents support. Charlie wasn't too enthused about it and had started to argue until Esme explained to him that the house or rather cottage was on their land and that they would be only a couple of minutes away should the girls ever need them and after Alice had turned her puppy dog eyes on him Charlie had turned to mush and agreed albeit very sadly, his little girl was moving out and there wasn't a day when he would be ready for that.

Esme had a lot of fun these past two days doing up the cottage that was in the middle of the forest on the Cullen land, it was perfect and simple just like Bella and the two girls immediately fell in love with it and were waiting quite impatiently for Esme to tell them when she was finished but they weren't going to ask her, she could be very fierce when she wanted to be, Edward had warned them himself after a firsthand experience.

"Bella I would appreciate it if you wouldn't threaten my husband." Edward said as Bella came up to them drinking her orange juice, the Cullen children were still a bit uneasy at watching their newest edition quenching her thirst, they were always wary in case something went wrong, they were just worried and Bella was touched that they cared so much for her.

The brunette chuckled, "Sorry Edward but how would you feel if someone suddenly took your mountain lion just as you were about to drink from it?" Bella asked and was met with the bronze haired vampire's eyes darkening and a low growl rumble from his chest. "My point exactly, my juice is your mountain lion." Bella stated before turning to her girlfriend who was failing to hide her smile, "Something funny Miss Cullen?" The newborn asked with raised eyebrows as Alice turned to her and stepped forward so there just an inch between them, "Yes." The pixie replied the smile never leaving her face, "Care to tell me what it is?" Bella asked as she leaned forward until her lips were a breath away from the smaller vampire's, "You'll have to catch me first." Was all Alice said before she was gone, her bell like laughter echoing through the trees.

"You better go after her Bella if you don't we'll have an angry Alice and an angry Alice is not an Alice we like." Edward said before he turned and walked into the house, intending on finding Jasper who had gone inside as soon as Bella had turned to talk to them. Bella on the other hand hadn't needed any more indication and went into the forest to find her girlfriend, her carton lying in the Cullen's front yard forgotten.

It didn't take long for Bella to catch up with her pixie being a newborn made her much faster than her girlfriend, Alice looked over her shoulder and squealed slightly when she saw Bella a couple of meters away from her. The brunette chuckled quietly before sprinting even faster and in the next second tackled Alice to the ground and pinned her there. "You know you're quite slow and you say all vampires have super speed." Bella teased as she pressed her forehead against her girlfriend's who scowled at her playfully, "I'll have you know that I am very fast but you're just faster than most of us at the moment because you're a newborn." Alice stated but became confused when Bella merely chuckled.

"There's that but I think you were deliberately slow because you wanted to be caught." Bella said with a smirk on her lips that drove Alice wild, "Busted." Was all the pixie could say before her lips were caught up in a hard kiss that drove both girls crazy.

"I love you." Alice stated softly when Bella broke the kiss, she still hadn't gotten used to the fact that she didn't need to breathe.

Bella looked down at her pixie vampire; the sun had just started to come out and was making Alice's skin sparkle like a thousand diamonds, she was too focused on her girlfriend to see her own skin was sparkling as well. "I'm going to love you forever Alice Cullen." Bella said passionately.

Alice leaned up slightly until her lips were millimeters away from the brunette's, "I'll hold you too that." Was all Alice said before they reclaimed each other's lips in a tender and loving kiss.

Everything was forgotten, it was just the two of them, Alice and Bella and it would be for the rest of eternity.

_Ok so that's the end!_

_I know it's pretty bad but if I didn't end it now I was just going to keep going on and on etc…. There really was no right time to end it so I'm ending it now._

_I will do an epilogue of course, I have not forgotten about Victoria ;)_

_Leave us a review and let me know what you thought about the chapter and the whole story altogether _

_I have another Twilight story that I am going to post up as soon as the epilogue to this one is done, it is of course and Alice and Bella pairing but this one will be M rated, It's more for violence than anything else but there will be other stuff in it too _

_It's called Changeling, I've got the first five chapters already written but I need a beta so if someone would like to be my beta for my new Twilight story then PM me _

_Until next week for the epilogue of this story!_


	24. Everything Comes To An End

**Epilogue – Everything Comes To an End**

_So here it is the last chapter I know it's sad but alas it has to be._

_Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter._

_Without further ado here is the last chapter to The Light Inside The Darkness._

_Enjoy!_

She leant against a random tree in the forest and waited, she knew she would find her she just had to be patient. It was a game Bella had been playing for ten years with her and had come to love it, every time she they would get close to one another, she would back off and Bella didn't know why.

The past ten years had been the best of her life so far, she really got to know the Cullen family, they were so much more different now she was like them, so much more relaxed she was so close to Jasper now that Edward and Alice always joked about them turning straight for each other which would make Bella and Jasper spends days showing them making them rethink their statements, not that Alice and Edward minded of course.

She had so many good memories throughout the past ten years, many funny ones as well and a few embarrassing ones to go with them as well but one thing she didn't have was a bad memory. Her diet had stayed the same no matter how many times Emmett tried to force animal blood down her throat because he thought she just needed to get use to the taste only to have Alice and Jasper pounce on him and drag him away with Rose watching shaking her head at her husband and his antics. She remembered the first time Emmett had tried to shove blood down her throat, it was only a couple of months after she had become a vampire, everyone else was out hunting a part from Emmett and herself, Alice usually liked her to come with her she didn't like to be a part from Bella for too long but Bella had said she wanted to stay home she loved Alice with everything she had but she needed a little time alone just to think about everything so it was kind of ruined when Emmett said he would stay with her, Bella saw the mysterious twinkle In his eyes but thought nothing of it at the time.

"_Hey Bells." Emmett said as he came into the living room with his hands behind his back, grinning like a fool. "Emmett whatever it is no….I'm not doing it." Bella said from her spot on the living room couch looking up from the book in her hands to give Emmett a shake of her head. "Aww Bells can't I say hello now?" He asked with a pout but the only pout that could make Bella give in was her pixies._

"_Emmett no." Bella stated before going back to her book, she became so engrossed in it that she didn't notice Emmett sit by her side or shift slightly so he was facing her, the grin that was on his face wider now. "Emmett what the hell!" Bella shouted when she felt herself being tackled to the couch and pinned down, she may be a newborn and very strong but as Jasper had told her to subdue a newborn you just had to pin them the right way. "Emmett just what the…" Bella said before she was cut off as something was shoved into her open mouth, a liquid rushed down her throat and it made her gag instantly. "That's it Bells drink the nice bear blood." Emmett said as he continued to pour the blood down Bella's throat but in the next second he found himself airborne before landing on his back on the living room floor._

"_EMMETT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" An angry pixie exclaimed from her position by Bella as she helped her girlfriend sit up as Bella was still puking up the rest of the blood. "I just thought if she got use to the taste then she…" Emmett started to reply but trailed off when he saw Alice's eyes get darker and darker until they were pitch black. "WHAT MADE YOU THNK THAT? YOU KNOW SHE CAN'T DRINK BLOOD! YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOES TO HER! DAMMIT EMMETT YOU WAIT TILL ROSE HERE'S ABOUT THIS!" Alice shouted as she propped her now weak girlfriend up against her chest, Emmett's eyes went wide with fear before he started to beg._

Oh Bella remembered when Rose and the rest of the family came home from their hunting trip, she and Rose had gotten really close since she had become a vampire, they were nearly as close as her as her and Jasper so when Alice had told Rose what Emmett had done, she was of course furious and had told Emmett straight up he could forget about having any fun with her for at least three weeks. Which had sent Alice and her into fits of laughter at his mortified expression, of course Rose couldn't last that long but for Bella she lasted long enough for Emmett to learn his lesson, well Bella thought he had until it happened again about two years later.

But the best memory of her past ten years as a vampire had to be her proposal to Alice, it had been the only time Bella had seen her pixie surprised, she was so nervous Bella thought Alice must of guessed what was happening but she didn't, she wasn't much of a romantic and didn't want to mess it up so had kept it simple and sweet and it was a memory the brunette would treasure forever;

"_Alice would you like to take a walk through the forest with me?" Bella asked her girlfriend who was sat on the couch in the living room reading the latest fashion magazine which made Bella shudder slightly as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, she saw Rose and Jasper out of the corner of her eye look at each other and grin knowingly. Alice looked up from her magazine at her girlfriend and smiled, it had been nearly four years but Alice could still dazzle Bella with her smile, "I'd love to." The pixie replied as she stood up, letting the magazine she had been so engrossed in a moment ago fall to onto the couch forgotten before taking her brunette's hand and walking toward the front door._

_Bella glanced back briefly to see Rose and Jasper give her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up before the two girls were out the door. They kept the walk at a human's pace, neither one of them talking but it was a comfortable silence. About ten minutes later Bella decided to break the silence and spoke, "It's been nearly four years." The brunette said with a soft smile, "Three years, three-hundred and twenty-six days but who's counting." Alice joked but Bella could see the happiness alight in her eyes when she said that. "And I've never been more thankful that I met you and got to spend those years with you but me….." Bella said before trailing off, she was so nervous now she knew if she were still human she would be sweating crazy. "But what?" Alice asked as she stopped walking and turned to face her girlfriend. _

_Bella took a deep unnecessary breath before answering, "I don't just want to spend the rest of eternity just calling you my girlfriend…..I want people to know you're mine." The brunette said before reaching her hand into her back pocket and pulling the box that had practically been burning a whole into her jeans all day. "Bella I don't….." Alice started to say but trailed off and froze when Bella got down on one knee._

"_I know this isn't romantic….I've never been good at that sort of thing and I hope I don't muck up so I…to hell with it,' Bella muttered the last words under her breath but Alice who was still frozen heard her clearly, 'Alice Cullen I promise to care for you for all eternity….I promise to never take you for granted…I promise to love you forever….will you…will you marry me?" Bella asked nervously as she opened the box to show the diamond ring that Rose and Jasper had helped her pick out and her nerves only increased when Alice stayed silent. "Uhhhh Alice will you marry me? Bella asked again and in the next second she found herself on her back on the forest floor with her pixie straddling her with a massive smile on her face. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Alice screamed the last word before leaning down and pressing her lips to Bella's in a passionate kiss. They broke a few moments later to let Bella take the ring out of the box and slip it onto Alice's ring finger. _

"_It's beautiful." Alice said as she admired the engagement ring, "It needs to be if it's going to be worn by you." Bella replied with a sheepish smile on her lips. "You're so corny." Alice said with a smile not moving from her position of straddling her girlfriend, no fiancée. Bella sat up so her pixie was in her lap and snaked her arms around Alice's waist, "But you love me." The brunette replied with a cheeky grin which made Alice smile slowly before dipping her head down so her lips were brushing Bella's, "That I do." She said before claiming her fiancée's lips in a sweet kiss._

Bella smiled as she came out of the memory, they had stayed in that forest for hours and boy were they good hours, it was only when they Rose had rang Bella threatening to drag them out of the forest by their hair even if they were naked did they finally go home and as soon as they had gotten through the door they were being squeezed so tightly by Esme Bella was sure her ribs were going to break. The family had been so happy, Esme and Carlisle had been hinting at them for the last two years to tie the knot but Alice and Bella had constantly told them that they were happy as they were at the moment but that didn't deter Esme and Carlisle from hinting to them.

The wedding was amazing, Bella let Alice had full rein over the entire thing but the only things she had asked for were that she didn't wear a dress, that Alice didn't go overboard with the decorations and that she got to plan their honeymoon, Alice grumbled about the last one a bit but eventually agreed and they had tied the knot in November, seven months after she had proposed.

Bella was brought out of her reminiscing by a twig snapping to her left, she stood slowly and brushed off the dirt that clung to her jeans before turning to face the direction the sound had come from, her stance was casual and non-threatening. "You know ten years is a long time to play this game….…..Victoria."Bella stated calmly and watched as Victoria appeared from between two trees, her bright red eyes were on fire and her body was radiating anger. "You've never been alone before….you have always had _her _with you." Victoria replied saying her with disgust which made rage rush through Bella's body but she controlled it; it would do no good to lose her cool.

"Well I'm alone now and I take it you intend to seize on that." Bella said crossing her arms over her chest, she knew Victoria wouldn't attack unless she provoked her, Bella knew that the red head had this fight of flight thing going on and the flight usually won out. "Your mate killed my mate!" Victoria roared as an answer, her stance taking that of a predator who was about to catch its next meal. Bella scoffed, "Well your mate was killing me, and I think she had every right…and besides James with a psychotic killer, he took pleasure out of torturing his victims….playing games with them before he killed them, he deserved to die." She stated with conviction making a growl erupt from Victoria's throat.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart and burning the pieces and then I'll watch as your precious mate tears herself apart with grief." The red head said but as she went to move towards Bella she froze and narrowed her eyes onto a spot behind the brunette, it was a moment later than Bella heard it, seven pairs of light footsteps running towards them and Bella knew what Victoria was going to do now but she was tired of playing this cat and mouse game, this game of hide and seek. As Victoria turned around to run Bella snapped her hands out in front of her and her eyes narrowed in concentration, she felt something expand from her mind and watched as Victoria started to run but she didn't get very far before she hit an invisible barrier and was flung back a couple of feet. "Did you really think I was going to let you run again?...I've had enough of this…..I don't want to keep looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life ….I'm not letting my family have this hanging over their heads…..I'm not letting Alice be scared enough that she can never leave me alone because she thinks she'll never see me again if she does…you have caused my wife quite a lot of panic with your decisions over the last ten years and it stops now." Bella said quietly so only Victoria could hear, as her family came up behind her and she felt a hand on her waist as Alice's scent invaded her senses.

"You go little sister…..remind me never to get on her bad side." She heard Emmett say and had to stifle a laugh, he said that every time he saw her use her physical shield and every time Rose replied with; "What's the point Emmett it never stops you." The blonde stated to her husband with a smirk on her lips before she turned and faced the red head who was looking at them with barely contained rage but also with fear. "I am sorry Victoria but I won't let you do this anymore." Bella said softly she felt Alice give her waist a gentle reassuring squeeze. "Come on Bells can we rip her apart now me and Rose have got some unfinished business to attend to." Emmett said as Bella heard Edward shiver, most likely from their brother's thoughts.

Bella focused on her shield and pulled it in towards her, tightening it around Victoria in the process, she made it bend around the red head and briefly remember the weeks she had put into practicing it, until she could completely bend her shield so it would go around anything no matter the size or shape, she liked to play with Edward and Jasper quite a bit when she had gotten full control of her shield, she use to put a shield between them when she walked in on them making out on the couch and she kept it there until they begged her to put it down.

Once her shield was in place and was wrapped around Victoria loosely she started tightening it and pretty soon all the Cullen's could hear was Victoria screaming in pain as Bella's shield sliced through her and ripped her apart. "Burn the pieces Jasper." Bella whispered before turning into her wife's hold and let Alice lead her away and back towards their house.

"You did the right thing Bella and you know if you didn't Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rose would have…everything comes to an end Bella….and it was time for Victoria to go." Alice stated gently as she pressed a soft kiss into her wife's neck. Bella turned her head and looked at her wife with a small smile, "I know but it makes me feel so dirty when I use my gift for that." Bella replied as the times when she had used her shield to do this before flashed through her eyes. "You've only used your shield when we've been in danger….you have nothing to feel bad about.' Alice said before her eyes lit up with a playful spark, 'So you feel dirty huh? That means you need cleaning and you know I'm always up for the challenge." Alice told her wife cheekily and was met with Bella's surprise stare before it turned to one of lust. The brunette didn't say anything but in an instant scooped her wife into her arms and was off like a shot to their home.

The pixie giggled but it was silenced when Bella claimed her lips in a hot kiss that was full of promises of what was to come.

"Oh you're going to regret your words." Bella mumbled against her wife's lips.

"Not a chance." Alice replied as Bella continued to carry her as she raced back to their house.

_Well that's the end of the chapter and the end of the whole story._

_I'm a little disappointed with this and the ending but I couldn't for the life of me think of another ending, so this is what you're getting _

_Leave us a final review to let us know what you thought of the epilogue and the story _

_I'm actually quite sad but also a part of me is glad because I get to go onto my next story which is called CHANGELING! It's going to be an 'M RATED' story and the first chapter will be up next Friday, so keep a look out for it _

_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story, added it to their story alerts and/or favorites and added me to their favorites or alerts as well._

_I hope you will all be reading my next story and if so I'll see you then _


End file.
